Pokemon sol y luna Nuestro destino juntos
by White zoroark123
Summary: Ash y sus amigos recorren la grandiosa region de Alola. Sin embargo algo ha estado atormentando al azabache y es el pasado, pero lo que no espera es que una persona muy especial regreso para decirle lo que siente . Ash X Serena, Amourshipping
1. El calor del arrepentimieto

**Hola chicos, aquí darkzoroark 123 , he decido crear un fic enfocado en el anime de sol y luna , pero primero quiero darles mi opinión sobre el nuevo anime, para mí ver los cambios del anime fueron muy devastadores, tanto en animación como el estilo de dibujo me decepcionaron , realmente quisieron hacer cambios importantes en el anime lo que a muchos no les gustó para nada y la verdad es que no lo entiendo, por qué cambiar el objetivo de Ash, por que dejar de ser maestro Pokemon por ir a la escuela ?, porque cambiar el estilo tan genial de XYZ por un estilo más barato y sucio , por qué dejar el desarrollo tan maduro de Ash por uno más infantil y retrasado y por su puesto lo más importante el olvido de nuestra amada Serena que es una de las cosas que más nos afecta a la comunidad , no entiendo porque los productores piensan en que ganaran más dinero decepcionando al fandom , es muy triste pensar que el anime que tanto nos gustaba terminara en XYZ , solo espero que le den el final más propio a cada uno en estos últimos cuatro capítulos y que quizás le den un hermoso final a Serena, a Ash y a esta fantástica temporada**

 **Pero bueno , está es la idea de mi fic , en lugar de crear una historia donde ambos viajen por alola desde el principio , quiero crear el ya clásico encuentro de viejos compañeros, pero las cosas no serán tan sencillas entre ambos , sin duda lo que pasó en la región de kalos dejó a Ash con muchas cosas que pensar y Serena tendrá que afrontar las cosa s que no pudo decir en el pasado , espero que les guste mi idea y claro que no tratara de esa basura de la escuela , si no que tomara lugar en el recorrido insular durante la cuarta isla , Ash y sus compañeros quienes seran Mallow ( capitana en los juegos) y Hao ( rival en el juego y hermano de esta) tendrán pokemones de mi elección**

 **Bueno chicos sin más preámbulo aquí está el fic**

* * *

Pokémon sol y luna

Nuestro destino juntos

La región de alola, una región llena de belleza y de misterios, un paraíso tropical donde uno viene a disfrutar y aprender de los pokemon , las grandes costas, las hermosas selvas y las peligrosas montañas son parte de la vida de las personas y de los pokemon por lo que cada isla es un mundo nuevo por explorar

Nuestro ya experimentado y conocido entrenador Ash Ketchum se dispuso a completar el recorrido insular que a diferencia a sus aventuras pasadas este era más complicado que solo ir a un gimnasio a ganar medallas si no que tenía que enfrentarse a los capitanes de las islas , completar los retos, derrotar a los pokemon totem y vencer a los poderosos kahunas de las islas

A lo largo de seis meses , Ash y su fiel compañero Pikachu habían ya recorrido tres islas, superando los retos , conociendo nuevos pokemon y amigos en el proceso . sin embargo no lo hacía solo , él venía acompañado de una peculiar pareja de hermanos

La hermana mayor se llamaba Mallow quién era una chica intrépida , dulce y muy agradable aunque también de un carácter muy explosivo , ella era muy conocida en la región por ser la capitana de la isla Melé melé quien se especializaba en pokemon tipo planta . Ella y Ash tuvieron una intensa batalla pero al final el joven de Kanto salió victorioso, viendo el potencial y conocimiento que tenía Ash decidió tomarse un tiempo de ser capitana para viajar con Ash por la region ya que sentía que podría aprender mucho de él. Sin embargo ellos dos no viajaron solos también los acompaño su hermano Hao

Hao era solo un año menor que su hermana pero era igual de intrépido , divertido y confiado que ella, sin embargo también era bastante impaciente e impulsivo por lo que solía apresurarse demasiado durante las batallas, el tenia el mismo sueño que Ash de ser el mejor entrenador del mundo por lo que se volvieron fuertes rivales y claro muy grandes amigos . Los tres amigos exploraron las islas con mucha alegría y disposición aunque atrás de ellos venían siempre tres viejos conocidos de Ash por puesto que el trio Rocket Jesse, James y Meowth quienes seguían con sus ambiciones de atrapar a Pikachu aunque realmente nunca tenían exito

Durante su viaje habían cruzado ya tres de las famosas islas de Alola , donde encontraron retos , pelearon contra los Ladrones y alborotadores del Team Skull y descubrieron los secretos de los poderosos movimientos Z . Debido a su gran coraje y determinación Ash ya había recibido los cristales elementales del Rayo , Fuego , Tierra y Dragón los cuales no tardó mucho en controlar.

Sin duda su aventura había sido una hermosa experiencia, aunque para el azabache las cosas empezaron a cambiar

* * *

Ash y sus compañeros por fin habían llegado a la cuarta isla de Alola llamada , fue un largo viaje en barco por lo que los tres estaban muy ansiosos por ver lo que les ofrecería esta isla

"Que bien por fin llegamos" Hao exclamó estirando sus brazos , " Sin duda fue un viaje un largo" Mallow añadió considerando que esta isla era más alejada de todas , " yo opino que vayamos por algo de comer aquí es en unas buenas barbacoas" Hao exclamó sintiéndose realmente hambriento

"Suena muy bien hermano, tu que opinas Ash" Mallow le preguntó al azabache quien no respondió ya que estaba mirando fijamente la costa

Los hermanos estaban un poco extrañados por la seriedad de Ash, "Oye Ash estas bien" La chica de pelo verde le preguntó al azabache quien salió de su transe tras su segunda pregunta, "Ahh perdonen chicos , solo estaba pensando, estoy de acuerdo vamos por algo de comer" Ash respondió sonriendo aunque en verdad lo estaba forzando

Sus amigos se dieron cuenta de esto pero decidieron no seguir cuestionándolo por lo que los tres se fueron a buscar un restaurante para comer algo de la deliciosa comida de la isla Haku Haku

Los entrenadores encontraron un humilde restaurante cerca de la costa , aunque a pesar de no ser tan lujoso mucha gente venía aquel lugar por su grandiosa comida

"Este curry ser ve magnífico" Hao exclamó antes de probar un poco, pero tardó mucho en ver que su rostro se puso rojo de lo picante que estaba, " Aunque es muy picante" Hao dijo mientras tomaba agua desesperadamente

"Jeje hay Hao que no sabes que aquí casi toda la comida la sazonan con bayas tomato, por eso tan picante" Mallow le explicó a su hermano mientras reía, "Bueno aún así es muy deliciosa, no lo crees que Ash " El joven de cabello verde le pregunto a su amigo quien no parecía estar disfrutado la comida

Ash solo sé quedaba viendo si comida sin ni siquiera tomar los cubiertos , lucia muy pensativo pero con una expresión como de enojo , sus amigos no lo comprendían , incluso Pikachu lucia confundido por la extraña actitud de su mejor amigo y entrenador

"Oye Ash ... tierra a Ash"Hao le decía chasqueando los dedos enfrente de él para que le prestara atención , lo cual en cierto punto funcionó , "Ahh perdón si si sabe muy buena" Ash contestó de forma desinteresada, "Pues qué raro Ash por qué no siquiera la has probado" Mallow le reprochó, "Si Ash has estado actuando raro , algo te esta molestando?" Hao le preguntó preocupado por su actitud

"Relájense chicos ya les dije que estoy bien, solo he estado un poco cansado" Ash les respondió con una expresión vacía lo que no convenció mucho a los hermanos " Pues no parece que sea solo cansancio te ves muy triste" Mallow refutó sabiendo que el estaba ocultando algo .

Sin embargo el azabache no tomo muy enserio su acusación y decidió empezar a comer de manera tranquila , los hermanos se sintieron un poco ofendidos y decidieron dejar de cuestionarlo

Sin duda la actitud de Ash puso el ambiente algo incómodo entre ellos, incluso Pikachu se veía desanimado al comer su comida pokemon . Al terminar la comida los tres salieron del restaurante y caminaron por la ciudad

Todo lucia muy tranquilo en al ciudad , sin duda en su viaje habían visto que cada isla tenían diferentes estilos de vida por lo que ver una ciudad tan tranquila les parecía un gran cambio

Sin embargo al llegar a la plaza central podían ver que había una gran cantidad de gente observando una batalla pokemon

"Miren chicos una batalla, vamos a ver" Hao exclamó emocionado mientras se acercaba a ver , " Hao espera" Mallow le dijo siguiéndolo como siempre mientras que Ash se limitó a caminar hacia el lugar

Al acercase se dieron cuenta que era una batalla entre un entrenador novato con un Ruffrock contra un sujeto grande y atemorizante con un Machamp

"Ruffrock vamos usa Tacleada " el novato le ordenó a su pokemon quien a pesar de ser mucho más pequeño que su rival este no dudó en atacarlo , "Jaja eso es todo lo que tienes usa Tajo cruzado" el otro entrenador le ordenó a su pokemon ,

Machamp recibió el ataque de Ruffrock pero este no sintió ni cosquillas por lo que vilmente acabo con el pequeño pokemon con un fuerte Tajo cruzado

"No Ruffrock" el pobre chico exclamó al ver su compañero herido , "jaja esa pequeña alimaña no merecía enfrentarse a mi Machamp , ahora dame tu dinero El otro chico se burlo del pobre pokemon y despojo de su dinero aquel joven entrenador

"Ese chico es un abusivo , era injusto hacer pelear un pequeño Ruffrock contra un Machamp" Mallow dijo muy indignada por lo que vio, "Tienes razón hermana , yo mismo le voy a dar una lección" Hao dijo muy confiado y listo para enfrentarlo, pero este fue interrumpido por Ash "No Hao ...yo lo enfrentaré" Ash exclamó muy serio y decidido , "Oye yo lo había dicho primero" Hao se quejó

Sin embargo ignoro la queja del peli verde y fue directamente a enfrentar aquel bravucón , si algo odiaba Ash era que alguien fuerte se aprovechara de alguien más débil

"Que no hay nadie que tenga las agallas de pelear conmigo eh" exclamó muy arrogantemente hasta que el azabache se le puso enfrente , "Yo pelearé contigo" Ash exclamó muy decidido al igual que Pikachu

"Deberás piensas pelear conmigo enano, nadie puede derrotar al poderoso Magno" Magno exclamó muy confiado, "Si dejas de fanfarronear veras como es un verdadero entrenador" Ash exclamó con mucha determinación pero con cierto enojo

"Muy bien entonces trapeare el piso contigo con Machamp" Magno le advirtió mientras su pokemon se volvía preparar para combatir , Pikachu le pido a su entrenador que le dejara combatir pero este tenía otros planes "No Pikachu , tengo el pokemon perfecto para acabar con este presumido" Ash exclamó sacando una pokebola de su cinturón , el ratón eléctrico no estaba muy contento pero debió aceptar su decisión

"Te voy dejar tendido en el suelo , vamos Beltigre" Ash exclamó lanzando su pokebola la cual liberó a un gran tigre rojo con negro parado en dos patas , el cinturón en su cadera desprendía fuego , el pokemon lucia bastante fiero y tenaz que el mismo Machamp retrocedió unos pasos al ver tan fiero pokemon ( Beltigre es la forma final de Litten, busquen los scans si quieren verlo)

Los espectadores miraron con asombro la apariencia y fuerza del pokemon del azabache por lo que un joven entrenador saco su pokedex para analizarlo

"Beltigre , el pokemon tigre de fuego y la forma final de Litten, este fiero pokemon es conocido por su salvajismo en combate y su fuerte lealtad a su entrenador, el fuego que rodea su cinturón se vuelve intenso más mientras combate" El pokedex explicó a su usuario

"Tu pokemon luce fuerte pero no podrá vencer a mi Machamp" Magno dijo aún con mucha confianza , "Eso está por verse , Beltigre empecemos usa Lanzallamas" Ash ordenó el primer ataque , Beltigre empezo liberando una potente ráfaga de fuego que venía de su cinturón , "Machamp contrarresta con Roca afilada" Magno le ordenó contratar , Machamp liberó una potente lluvia de rocas que impactó con el lanzallamas cancelando ambos ataques

"Ahora verás Machamp usa Tajo cruzado" Magno le ordenó a su pokémon quien se abalanzó contra Beltigre , "Contrataca con Garra sombra" Ash le ordenó , La garra de Beltigre se transformó en una zarpa de energía oscura por lo que estaba listo para interceptarlo

Cuando Machamp trató de usar su Tajo cruzado Beltigre esquivó el ataque y después uso su Garra sombra en el pecho de Machampo haciéndolo retroceder

"Eso solo fue suerte, Machamp acabalo con Hiperayo" Magno le ordenó , Machamp empezó recargar un rayo de energía en su boca

"Ash tienes que ordenarle a Beltigre que lo esquive" Mallow le advirtió al azabache , pero para su sorpresa el no la escucho , "Beltigre no lo esquives debes resistir el ataque" Ash exclamó , Beltigre le sorprendió mucho la decisión de su entrenador pero como era su maestro este no lo desobedeció

Machamp termino de cargar su ataque el cual disparo contra Beltigre, siguiendo las órdenes de su entrenador el tigre de fuego recibió el ataque aplicando mucha fuerza para soportar la fuerza del Hiperrayo

Para asombro y sorpresa de los espectadores el Beltigre de Ash fue capaz de soportar el ataque de Machamp sin recibir daños mayores, "No lo puedo creer como pudo resistir eso" Magno exclamó sorprendido por la resistencia de su rival

"Te dije que te mostraría como pelea un verdadero entrenador, ahora destrózalo Beltigre" Ash le ordenó a su pokemon quien estaba más que complacido por hacerlo

Beltigre empezó atacándolo con un fuerte Lanzallamas a Machamp haciéndolo retroceder, pero eso solo fue el principio ya que sin pensarlo Beltigre empezó a atacar de manera brutal a Machamp con su Garra sombra

"Machamp defiéndete con Tajo cruzado" Magno le ordenó despejadamente, "No lo dejes Beltigre usa Paliza" Ash respondió , Machamp trató de defenderse del ataque pero la fuerza y velocidad de Beltigre no lo dejo

Sus amigos miraban impactados al ver la forma tan salvaje y fuerte de Ash al combatir , esto no era nada común en el , en especial porque este lucia muy enojado "Hermana que le pasa a Ash , ese no es su estilo de combatir" Hao le preguntó muy sorprendió , "Algo no está bien hermano" Mallow le respondió algo alterada por lo que sucedía

Magno veía con horror la manera tan salvaje que atacaban a Machamp, toda su confianza y arrogancia se desvanecía mientras que el miedo lo invadía

Beltigre no dejaba de atacar al pokemon de cuatro brazos quien apenas podía defenderse , "Acabalo con Impacto de calor" Ash le ordenó , El cinturón de Beltigre empezó a desprender una intensa capa de fuego que cubrió completamente al pokemon , "Machamp usa Hiperrayo" Magno le ordenó ya más asustado , pero el cansancio y heridas del pokemon no lo dejaron cargar su ataque por lo que estuvo a merced del Impacto de calor

El ataque de Beltigre fue más que suficiente para derribar a Machamp dejándolo tendido en el suelo "No Machamp" Magno exclamó con horror al ver a su pokemon herido

"Muy bien alfin termino" Hao exclamó aliviado por qué la batalla habia terminado , "Ash ya regresa a Beltigre" Mallow le dijo al azabache pero lo que hizo la dejo en shock

"Esto aún no termina" Ash exclamó furioso , por lo que activo su pulsera Z , ambos hermanos quedaron sin palabras al ver que Ash estaba por usar su ataque definitivo, " Movimiento Z Explosión infernal..." Ash exclamó pero fue interrumpido antes de terminar el ataque

"No Ash ya déjalo, ya lo derrotaste" Mallow le rogó a su amigo ,"Ash hermano puedes lastimar a su pokemon" Hao exclamó incluso Pikachu le dijo a su entrenador que se detuviera

Ash empezó a recobrar la razón al ver que todos incluso sus amigos estaban aterrados por lo que podía hacer Ash, al ver que aquel entrenador que abuso de los débiles hace poco sostenía a su Machamp herido con el fin de protegerlo de la ira de su Beltigre

La ira que sentía empezaba a transformarse en vergüenza al ver que había dejado que sus emociones sobrepasaran su razón y que estuvo a punto de cometer una atrocidad grande como atacar un pokemon herido

Sin más que hacer Ash regresó a su Beltigre a su pokebola terminado la batalla , Magno aprovechó esto para regresar a su Machamp y salir corriendo para ir a que se recuperará , la gente que había visto el combate se dispersó murmurando lo que había sucedió y debatiendo de quién había sido peor Magno o Ash

"Oye que fue eso , casi lastimas aún pokemon sin motivo, sabes que esa pulsera Z es muy peligrosa si la usas sin cuidado" Mallow le reprochó a Ash quien lucia muy apenado triste por lo que había hecho , "Ash este no eres tú , jamás habías peleado de esa manera tan violenta" Hao le dijo decepcionado por su comportamiento

"Lo se ... tienen razón casi cometo un grave error ...necesito estar solo" Ash dijo sin mirarlos a los ojos y sin más palabras se fue corriendo del lugar junto a Pikachu , "Ash aguarda" Mallow exclamó tratando de seguirlo pero esta fue detenida por su hermano , "No hermana ...creo que lo mejor que lo dejemos solo un momento" Hao le explicó a su hermana quien lucia muy preocupada por lo que sucedía a lo azabache " Ash que es lo que te sucede" Mallow se preguntaba a si misma mientras veía la dirección donde se había ido Ash

* * *

Ash seguía corriendo sin destino alguno , solo quería alejarse de todos por lo que se dirigía a las colinas y selvas que estaban en el sur de la ciudad , siguió corriendo por un rato hasta que se detuvo en peñasco donde se veía la hermosa costa de la isla

Al ver ese lugar tan Pacífico y hermoso el azabache trato de relajarse sentándose en el pasto que rodeaba en el peñasco , no tardó mucho el ratón amarillo en alcanzar a su entrenador , "Pika pika pi" el ratón amarillo cuestionó a su entrenador

"Hola Pikachu ... perdón si salir corriendo así , es solo que no me he sentido muy bien estos días" Ash trató de excusarse con su pokemon pero era más que obvio que eso no convenció al ratón eléctrico

"Pika pika pikachu pika" El ratón eléctrico murmuró , antes de que es el azabache lo respondiera otra voz también dio su opinión , "Pikacju tiene razón te estás comportando muy raro"

Sin previo aviso de la mochila del azabache salió un pequeño aparato rojo , aquel apartó empezó a flotar alrededor del azabache y empezó hacer diversos ruidos mientras hablaba , no era nada más que su nuevo compañero Rotom-dex o para acortar Dex

Dex es la fusión de un Rotom con el pokedex entregado por el profesor kukui , este travieso y listo pokemon formó un fuerte lazo de amistad con Ash por lo que decidió acompañar al azabache fusionándose en su pokedex , este Rotom

A pesar de a veces ser muy travieso ha ayudado al azabache en conseguir información de los pokemon de Alola al igual que darle consejos estratégicos a la hora de combatir .

"Oh hola Dex, que es lo que quieres" Ash le preguntó muy desanimado al pokemon plasma , "Pues no es más que obvio que algo te esta molestando" Dex le reclamó junto a Pikachu

El azabache trataba de ignorarlos pero el sabia que estaba mal ocultarle las cosas a sus amigos por lo que decidió confesarles lo que pasaba en su cabeza, "Pikachu sabes que día es hoy ?" Ash le pregunto a su pokemon como si esperara a que le respondiera lo cual desconcertó a ambos pokemon

"Han pasado ya seis meses desde que nos fuimos de la región Kalos los recuerdas " Ash exclamo dejando confundido y sorprendido al ratón eléctrico , "Pika pika?"

"Ya han pasado seis meses desde que nos fuimos de esa hermosa tiera … y de esas hermosas personas" Ash exclamo sin dejar de mirar la costa , "Oigan por que es tan importante ese lugar llamado Kalos" Dex les pregunto tratando de entender lo que pasaba

Ash no podía culpar a Dex por estar confundido ya que el no estuvo junto a ellos durante ese maravilloso viaje, quizás para muchos fue solo un viaje pero para Ash ese año en Kalos significo demasiado para el

Cada día recordaba aquella región donde la belleza no solo era una idea era también un estilo de vida, los hermosos parajes, ciudades y ecosistemas lo maravillaron, sin duda lo que vivió en Kalos fue muy especial incluso mas que cuando visitó las demás regiones .

Sin embargo no todo fue maravilloso para Ash en aquella región , ya que paso por momentos muy difíciles y muy críticos para el, uno de los mas importantes fue la liga de Kalos, el y sus pokemon entrenaron al máximo y descubrieron poderes increíbles por sus lazos, pero todo eso no fue suficiente al enfrentarse a su rival mas fuerte Alain

Aquel entrenador que le quito su anhelada copa por la fiereza y fuerza de su mega Charizard negro, a pesar de ser la batalla mas critica y emocionante que ha tenido , en el fondo se sentía vacío por haber estado tan cerca de conseguir esa preciada copa, otro suceso importante y fuerte para el fue el devastador ataque del team Flare que pudo haber sido la destrucción de la región, aunque para el mas doloroso fue decirle adiós a uno de sus mejores pokemon y amigo su Greninja, ambos habían descubierto algo único y poderoso el legendario fenómeno vinculo, algo que solo ocurrió cada 100 años , ese poder era insólito, era fiero y era de ambos, los dos aportaban su cuerpo y alma lo que los llevo a completar la transformación de Ash-Greninja, ese poder era lo que representaba ser un entrenador pokemon …. Pero un dia eso cambio, en los últimos días en Kalos el malvado doctor Xerosic tenia la intención de revivir al team Flare por lo que secuestro a Clemont para construir una maquina para volver a captura a Zygarde pero ambos no lo permitieron

Al combatir contra su fuerte Malamar Greninja alcanzo su máximo potencial la aceptación de su transformación por lo que su cuerpo quedo permanente en su estado Ash Greninja , al derrotar de una vez por todas al team Flare Greninja se dio cuenta que debía quedarse en Kalos como su guardian en caso de que el mal volviera a resurgir, Ash no quería hacerlo pero al final supo que era lo correcto y que su fiel pokemon ya no lo necesitaba , el tenia que cumplir su leyenda y Ash la suya por lo que dijeron adios

Muchas cosas cambiaron la vida del azabache para bien o para mal….. aunque hubo algo que siempre le devolvía la confianza cuando este caía y eran tres personas muy especiales, estos fueron sus tres compañeros que lo acompañaron en su aventura

Los hermanos Clemont y Bonnie, ellos fueron las primeras personas con las que se relaciono en Kalos y fueron los encargados de apoyarlo durante su viaje, el gran deseo y de dedicación de Clemont por la ciencia sorprendía mucho a Ash, a pesar de jamás haberse interesado antes el joven inventor le ayudo con eso, su gran amistad casi se comparaba a la que tenia con su viejo compañero Brock o con su rival y casi hermano Gary

Para Ash Bonnie era un ser completamente inocente y alegre, a el le intrigaba el futuro de la pequeña ya que durante su viaje pudo ver que tenia una conexión con los pokemon a pesar de ser tan joven, el claro ejemplo de ello fue su relación con el núcleo del pokemon legendario Zygarde el cual ella protegió de las garras del team Flare, sin duda el azabache sabia que esa energética chiquilla seria una gran entrenadora en un futuro

Ambos hermanos han sido de las mejores personas que a conocido el azabache … pero la tercera persona era aun mas especial… muy espacial, era un chica rubia de pelo corto, ojos azules y una sonrisa mas cálida que el sol, era Serena , aquella chica fue muy diferentes a las demás amigas que tuvo, para empezar era el hecho que ambos ya se habían conocido desde niños, compartiendo una dulce historia juntos y a pesar de haber estado lejos tantos años se volvieron a encontrar y decidieron tener un viaje por la región, el azabache al principio sintió un poco de pena la ver que su amiga aun no se decidía que hacer con su vida pero para su alegría ella encontró su pasión las exhibiciones pokemon , aunque a pesar de tener algunos tropiezos al principio ella rápidamente consiguió sus victorias y se enfrento a la misma reina de Kalos a pesar de ser muy novata, Sin duda las presentaciones de Serena cautivaban al azabache aunque el no estaba seguro porque, era su talento, eran sus pokemon … o era por lo hermosa que era, esto confundía mucho a Ash eran sentimientos que ignoro por mucho tiempo, siempre eran las batallas, los pokemon y claro la comida pero el apoyo y la dulzura de Serena abrió un espacio en su corazón…. Sin embargo ya fue muy tarde cuando lo descubrió, ambos se habían separado tomando caminos distintos , ella se fue con la gran represéntate pokemon Palermo ya que ella tenia el conocimiento necesario para convertir a Serena en reina de Kalos

Muchas cosas habían quedado inconclusas para Ash y lamentablemente seguirían inconclusas por un buen tiempo, ahora tenia otro propósito uno en el que no estaría dispuesto a fallar, derrotaría los Kahunas de la isla y se volvería maestro pokemon , lo haría por sus amigos, por Greninja y por Serena

"Serena….. espero que estés bien donde quiera que estés" Ash se dijo a si mismo mientras sus pokemon lo miraban con mucha confusión , sin que ellos supieran el destino de Ash cambiaria ese día porque para su fortuna aquella persona tan especial estaba mas cerca de lo que creía

* * *

 **Bueno chicos es todo, espero que les guste , la verdad sigo muy decepcionado por el anime que vendrá de sol y luna, muchos dicen que debemos esperar para juzgar pero nuestras expectativas son muy altas por lo grandioso que fue XYZ, solo espero que las cosas salgan bien , tranquilos no he olvidado los otros dos fics, pero me toma tiempo escribir los capítulos, bueno espero que les guste, pronto subiré la continuación , por favor comenten**


	2. Recuerdos hechos de lagrimas

**Holas** **chicos aquí está el nuevo capítulo del fic, perdonen por tardar tanto pero tengo poco tiempo libre universidad y a veces no puedo escribir los fics, pero bueno veo que les gusta mucho la idea de este fic así que me concentraré en este principalmente, por cierto quisiera comentarles que he cambiado un poco mi opinión sobre el anime de Sol y Luna, los nuevos tráileres me han llamado mucho la atención y quizás la temporada sea mejor de lo que esperemos pero bueno no sabremos eso hasta noviembre , espero que disfruten el capítulo**

(Dos semanas antes)

La región Kalos un lugar lleno de historia , cultura y belleza, considerada la joya del hemisferio esté y claro la cúspide de esta tierra era la gran ciudad Lumious

Las calles estaban llenas de tiendas, parques y museos donde la gente convivía con los pokemon pacíficamente , sin embargo si era algo que le ciudad creaba era estrellas pokemon y una de ellas no estaba pasando un buen rato

Ella era Serena Yvonne de pueblo boceto, una chica de 15 años la cual se daba conocer por su hermoso cabello rubio , su bellos ojos azules y su gran sonrisa pero su apariencia no era lo que representaba a la rubia , lo que en verdad la hacía especial era su gran talento en los concursos Pokemon, A pesar de ser técnicamente una novata ella llegó al estrellato al ganar la clase maestra y casi obtener el título de Reina Kalos, sin duda una gran hazaña para una chica de pueblo , pero todo eso había quedado en el pasado ahora ella dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo entrenar con la gran maestra de concursos Pokemon Palermo quien con su conocimiento y experiencia la ayudaría en convertirse en la apreciada reina de Kalos . Sin embargo ella no estaba sola , también la acompañaban sus dos rivales y mejores amigas Shauna y Miette quienes también fueron reclutadas por su gran desempeño en la clase maestra, además de que Palermo sabía que ellas tres podrían formar una excelente combinación debido su talento y su fuerte amistad

Las tres artistas pokemon se encontraban como todos los días en un estudio de baile practicando las rutinas que harían en sus presentaciones

"Vamos chicas no me digan que es todo lo que tienen" La instructora de baile dijo mientras hacía la rutina con sus alumnas

En aquel estudio de danza se encontraba Serena junto a sus dos compañeras Shauna y Miette quienes se esforzaban al máximo por seguir los pasos. "Por dios que cansado es esto" Miette exclamó muy cansada por estar practicando la rutina

"Ni que lo digas ya no aguanto los pies" Shauna también dijo mientras seguía los pasos de la maestra , "Vamos chicas no podemos rendirnos" Serena exclamó tratando de animar a sus compañeras

Mientras ellas practicaban su representante Palermo las observaba, "Sin duda esas niñas han puesto todo su esfuerzo en el entrenamiento ... y claro Serena sigue sorprendiéndome cada vez mas" Palermo se dijo a si misma complacida con el desempeño de sus alumnas

Después de un buen rato ensayando la práctica había terminado dándole un respiro a las chicas , "Oh cielos este día fue muy agotador" Miette exclamó secándose el sudor de su frente, "Créanme que nunca había estado tan cansada" Shauna dijo mientras se quitaba sus calentadores y se sobaba sus destrozados pies, " Tal vez pero todo este entrenamiento nos llevará muy lejos, estoy segura de ello" Serena dijo emocionada aunque en cierto punto ella tenia ciertas dudas, cuando aceptó la oferta de Palermo nunca pensó que el entrenamiento sería tan duro , no solo para sus pokemon sino para ella , ya que pasaban la mitad del día en entrenar los movimientos y combinaciones de sus pokemon y la otra mitad en ensayos de coreografías, pruebas de ropa y de maquillaje y muchas otras cosas más , a veces la abrumaba tener que cuidar cada detalle de su apariencia y presentación pero la consolaba tener a sus amigas a su lado

"Bueno chicas creo que voy a tomar una ducha" Shauna dijo queriendo refrescarse, "Yo opinó lo mismo, Serena vienes ?" Miette le preguntó a su amiga

"No gracias chicas , las alcanzo después" Serena respondió confundiendo un poco a sus amigas pero decidieron no cuestionarla e ir a la duchas

Serena ahora estando sola , decidió salir al balcón del estudio a tomar un poco de aire fresco, al salir contempló lo hermoso que se veía la ciudad desde ahí, la llenaba de felicidad ver que la ciudad había sido reconstruida por completo tras el ataque del team Flare a la ciudad hace seis meses. La ciudad había pasado por tiempos muy duros tras la destrucción provocada por el pokemon legendario Zygarde ya que su ira descomunal destruyo gran parte de los barrios , tiendas y hogares de la ciudad, sin embargo debido al gran esfuerzo de la gente y los pokemon la ciudad siguió de pie y recobro su gloria.

Serena no podía creer lo rápido qué había pasado el tiempo desde que salió de su casa hace más de un año y medio , muchas cosa habían cambiado para ella durante ese viaje , conoció a sus Pokemon , a sus mejores amigos y claro volvió a encontrarse con la persona más especial de su vida , ahora las cosas eran distintas, Ella tenía una meta propia y estaba muy contenta con ello ... pero desde ya hace un tiempo ella había perdido gran parte de su felicidad ... y todo por qué el se fue

"Hace casi seis meses... que nos separamos "Serena se dijo a si misma con mucha melancolía mientras que de su bolsa sacaba una foto , aquella foto fue la primera que se saco con sus amigos al iniciar su viaje , se encontraban en una hermosa playa y claro ella estaba acompañada de Clemont, Bonnie, Chespin , Fenekkin y claro Ash y Pikachu, sin duda aquella foto le traía hermosos recuerdos, jamás olvidaba ninguna de la aventuras que tuvo con ellos cuando recorrieron la región juntos : cada reto , cada victoria y cada derrota le ayudó a crecer a ella como presentadora, como amiga y como persona

Sin embargo había algunas cosas las cuales lamentaba y la más importante de todas fue haberlo dejado ir , para Serena despedirse del azabache fue demasiado doloroso aunque ese día no se lo demostrará, tomó un par de semanas en que ella superará esa profunda tristeza que tenía, sus amigos y familia dieron lo mejor de si para animarla pero al principio nada funcionaba, ella siguió sin sonreir por varios días hasta que empezo el entrenamiento con Palermo.

Sin duda de lo único que se arrepentía era no haber tenido el coraje y la determinación suficiente cuando quiso expresar sus sentimientos hacia el, así es ya no le daba miedo decirlo , ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, su fuerza , su valentía y su pureza la habían conquistado por completo , ella sabía que no era una simple atracción si no algo más fuerte...amor , verdadero amor, muchos le dijeron que aún era muy joven para sentir esas cosas pero ella no lo dudaba, el azabache hizo más de que él creía , el le dio la fuerza para seguir su sueño , le dio apoyo cuando ella se encontraba en el fondo e incluso arriesgo su vida para protegerla durante los momentos más críticos, ya no solo era por ese dulce recuerdo de la infancia que tenían era muchas cosas más

Por eso sentía cierto arrepentimiento, por no haberse esforzado en llevar su relación más allá de la amistad, si lo pensaba detenidamente tuvo muchas oportunidades de haberse conectado más con Ash como cuando fue su primera "cita" o cuando fue el baile para las aspirantes a reina de Kalos o cuando tuvieron que separar sus caminos , hubo demasiado tiempo que desperdicio sintiendo nervios y dudas , si de algo se arrepentía era eso , de no haber pasado más tiempo con el y no haberle confesado sus fuertes sentimientos pero lo que más le entristecía de todo era la promesa que se hicieron fuera de la caverna espejo , la cual no se cumplió

 _"Ash ...me prometes que estaremos juntos para siempre" Serena le preguntó de manera inocente y dulce , el azabache solo sonrió y dijo "No tienes que preguntarlo ...claro que si"_

 _Aquel recuerdo la abrumaba cada día, era un recuerdo dulce pero amargo también_

Tan solo con recordar esa mirada tan dulce que tenía el azabache fue más que suficiente para que Serena derramara unas cuantas lagrimas , "Ash ...te extraño" Serena se dijo a sí misma mientras que de su bolsa sacaba su más hermoso recuerdo , el listón que le había regalado Ash en ciudad Coumarine , el cual representaba lo fuerte que era su lazo con el

Serena pudo quedarse todo el día pensando en su amado azabache pero esta fue sorprendida por sus amigas, "Serena te encuentras bien"

Serena apenada trato de limpiar sus lágrimas y pretender que todo estaba bien "Si chicas solo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco", para ambas era más que claro que su amiga estaba mintiendo ya que podían ver las lágrimas en sus ojos , "Estabas pensando en el no es así" Shauna le preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta

Serena no se molesto en contenerse mas y empezó a llorar de nuevo , ambas chicas sabían muy bien que su amiga estaba muy enamorada de Ash, por lo que entiendan que estar separados era muy difícil les ella , "Serena tranquila , sé que lo extrañas mucho pero debes ser fuerte" Shauna le dijo tratando de consolarla

"Es que no he sabido nada de él desde que se fue ...y y tengo miedo de que me haya vuelto a olvidar" Serena le respondió mientras derramaba más lagrimas, "El jamás haría eso Serena, Ash no se olvidaría de alguien tan especial como tú" Miette exclamó muy segura de lo que decía , para Miette verla así era muy difícil aunque ella en un principio parecía competir por el afecto de Ash en realidad solo quería que Serena tuviera más iniciativa y tomará fuerza para declarársele

Las palabras de aliento de sus amigas ayudaron mucho a la rubia a recobrases aunque no del todo , "Perdón chicas se me he puesto así...es solo que me siento muy incompleta sin el, extraño demasiado su risa , sus palabras de aliento ...ver sus bellos ojos" Serena exclamó sosteniendo su corazón

"Tranquila Serena es más que seguro que lo volverás a ver ...y si te esfuerzas mucho te verá como la reina de Kalos" Miette le aseguro lo que sorprendió mucho a Serena, "Miette tiene razón Serena ,nadie tiene una historia como ustedes ... estoy segura que cuando seas reina el caira a tus pies" Shauna exclamó igual que Miette

Serena quedo conmovida con las palabras de sus amigas , pero lo que si le sorprendía es que ambas confiaban mucho en que ella sería la próxima reina de Kalos, "Chicas muchas gracias enserio me hacen sentir muy especial " Serena les agradeció secándose las lágrimas , las tres se dieron un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo sabiendo que ellas tres siempre se apoyarían

Después de su emotivo momento , las tres regresaron al estudio para terminar de recoger sus cosas pero fueron sorprendidas por la llegada de Palermo , "Buenas tardes señoritas"

Las tres sorprendidas dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y saludaron con mucho respeto a su representante "Buenas tardes lady Palermo" las tres la saludaron al unísono , a pesar de tener una buena relación con ella desde el inicio de su entrenamiento ella ha sido muy estricta con su desempeño y disciplina por lo que tenían que ser muy cordiales con ella

"Debo decir que estoy muy impresionada con ustedes , los últimos seis meses han sido muy arduos pero veo que están progresando mucho incluso más rápido de lo que hizo Aria cuando entreno conmigo" Palermo felicito a las tres dejándolas en sorprendidas y muy emocionadas

"Muchas gracias lady Palermo" Las tres le agradecieron muy contentas por su cumplido, "Por su gran desempeño he decido darles una tarea muy importante...nuestra compañía empezará una gira" Palermo les contó llenándolas de curiosidad, "Una gira por donde Lady Palermo" Serena le preguntó muy curiosa

"La gira será por una región tropical lejos de aquí , mi propósito con esto es que llevemos las presentaciones a otras regiones ...por lo que ustedes tres viajarán junto mi equipo hacia esa región , las tres tienen mucho talento y confió mucho en ustedes en que darán muy buenas presentaciones" Palermo les explicó su plan dejándolas pasmadas por la noticia

"Oh por dios vamos a ser las representantes de la compañía en otra región , es increíble" Shauna exclamó sobre emocionada por la gran noticia , "Seremos la estrellas de la compañía con esta gira" Miette exclamó muy feliz , "Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad Lady Palermo ... a donde será la gira por cierto" Serena le pregunta ansiosa por su destino

"Las tres irán a la región Alola donde recorrerán por las islas dando presentaciones" Palermo les dijo su próximo destino , las tres estaban muy emocionadas por lo que venía y se sentían muy realizadas al ver que todo su esfuerzo valió la pena , "Le prometemos que no la decepcionaremos" Las tres le dijeron a Palermo quien complacida asintió y se despidió de sus alumnas

* * *

Al caer la noche las tres regresaron al departamento que les había proporcionado la compañía de Palermo ya que su pueblo se encontraba algo lejos , al llegar las tres empezaron a hacer maletas para su gran gira

"No sé si hayan maletas suficientes en el mundo como para llevar nuestra ropa" Miette bromeó mientras escogía su ropa para el viaje

"Ni que lo digas , es probable que dure unas semanas esta gira así que mejor me preparo bien" Shuana dijo mientras también preparaba sus cosas , Serena quien ya había avanzado más en empacar decidió ir a la cabina telefónica que se encontraba cerca de su edificio a contarle a su querida madre la gran noticia que le habían dado horas antes

"Wow enserio las llevarán de gira hija" Grace exclamó impactada por la gran noticia , "Si Mama iremos a la región de Alola a patrocinar los concursos" Serena dijo muy feliz , "Oh cariño estoy muy orgullosa de ti , sin duda estás creciendo mucho en tu carrera , deberás estoy muy orgullosa en la mujer que te estás convirtiendo" Grace le confesó a su hija mientras se secaba un par de lagrimas , "Mama muchas gracias y recuerda que si me estoy esforzando es por ti y la determinación que has forjado" Serena le dijo muy conmovida por las palabras de su madre

"Jeje que más puedo esperar de una chica Yvonne, jeje lo de fuertes lo tenemos de hermosas" Grace exclamo haciendo reír a su hija, Serena le daba mucha felicidad que su relación con su madre era mucha mas firme que antes de que saliera de pueblo boceto, ya no la veía como la persona que la obligaba a cumplir un sueño que ella no quería , si no como la persona que siempre estará a su lado en cada decisión que tome

"Jeje gracias por todo tu apoyo mama, créeme que daré todo mi esfuerzo para ser la mejor" Serena le aseguro dándole uno de sus clásicos guiños de confianza

Grace sonrió mucho al ver que su hija ya estaba mas que lista para explorar el mundo y que ya estaba recuperando esa chispa de felicidad que había perdido cuando se fue Ash, "Bueno cariño, creo que debes ir a dormir , te espera un largo viaje" Grace le dijo a su hija , "Claro mama , a sido un día muy largo, te hablare antes de que me vaya de Kalos y claro te diré como me va allá en Alola" Serena le prometió con un sonrisa, sin mas que decir ambas se dieron las buenas noches y terminaron la conexión

Antes de volver al edificio donde se encontraba su departamento Serena se tomo un tiempo para observar la bella noche que cubría la ciudad , "Sin duda esta noche es muy hermosa" Serena se dijo a si misma mientras contemplaba la belleza de la luna y el brillo de las estrellas, Serena no paraba de pensar en lo que vendría para ella, había tantas cosas por descubrir, otras regiones, otras personas y muchas mas aventuras vivir, pero aun si ella sentía que todo eso no valdría tanto la pena si no la compartiera con la persona que mas quería, la persona que le había dado el hermoso regalo de la confianza y la amistad, de verdad quería vivir todo eso junto aquel chico de pueblo Paleta

"Ojala…. Estés cumpliendo tus sueños Ash" Serena se dijo así misma mientras sostenia el listón azul que la acompañaba todos los días

Las cosas en verdad no habían sido las cosas fáciles para ella desde que separaron, ya había derramado muchas lagrimas deseando que volviera a estar con ella. Esa era la razón por que hacia lo que hacia, por que se esforzaba tanto en cumplir su sueño,ella quería demostrarle a el y a todos la fuerza que poseía, demostrarle al mundo que ya no era un niña pequeña que no estaba segura de su futuro

Ella sabia que ese sueño tomaría mucho tiempo, pero estaba dispuesta hacer lo que sea para cumplirlo por lo que este viaje que tendría solo seria el primer paso, "Voy a cumplir mi sueños por ellos….por Clemont, Bonnie, mi madre y claro…. Por ti Ash" Serena exclamo alzando su puño de la misma manera que su amado lo hacia

Lo único que Serena no sabia es quel viaje cambiara mas cosas en su vida de lo que creía …. Y una de esas cosas era el amor

 **Bueno chicos esto es todo, espero que les haya gustado, estoy muy triste porque nuestra amada temporada esta por acabar, solo espero que la despedida de ambos sea hermosa y que nos den a entender que Serena y Ash volverán a verse en el futuro, buenos chicos hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	3. Ojos que miran el alma

**Hola chicos aquí les tengo el nuevo capitulo, realmente me esforcé en este ya que me imaginado esta escena por mucho tiempo, espero que lo disfruten, también quisiera agradecerles por haberme dado apoyo cuando les conté sobre lo que me paso, aun duele y lo llevo día a día, es difícil ya que cuando dos personas se enamoran creen que puede ser para siempre pero las cosas cambian y uno tiene que crecer solo como persona….pero bueno basta de eso , espero que lo disfruten**

Capitulo 3 .- Ojos que miran el alma

Ash seguía mirando la costa sin importar lo que le rodeaba, solo quería mirar esa hermosa costa que tenia enfrente, los hermosos pokemon que vivían en la región, realmente lo calmaban ….pero aun así no podía quitarse esa sensación de vacío, era demasiado fuerte y no sabia que hacer…. No sabia que era lo que le faltaba, no sabia que era ese vacío en sus sentimientos …. Y eso lo enfurecía

Mientras el estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, sus pokemon lo miraban muy preocupados, "Oye Pikachu, alguna vez lo habías visto así ?" Dex le pregunto al ratón eléctrico, "Pika pika" El ratón negó

En todo el tiempo que ambos habían estado juntos, desde aquel día en puebla Paleta hace mas de 6 años Pikachu jamás lo había visto actuar así, tan negativo, tan agresivo, tan perdido ni si quiera lo había visto asi en sus derrotas mas importantes como en las ligas o las batallas con sus rivales mas aguerridas….realmente le preocupaba

Ambos pokemon decidieron que ya era demasiado tiempo desde que el azabache les respondió por lo que se acercaron a el, "Oye Ash…. Se que estas muy triste … pero debemos volver con Mallow y Hao, ya deben estar muy preocupados por ti" Dex le dijo a su entrenador quien no parecía interesado en lo que decía

Pikachu ya un poco mas desesperado reacciono "Pika pika pikachuuu", la pequeña rabieta del roedor fue suficiente para que el azabache reaccionara, "Pikachu no es tu problema… solo déjame pensar" Ash le respondió aun mas deprimido desviando la mirada

"PIka pikaaaa" El ratón reprochó mas "Ash, Pikachu tiene razón, se que extrañas ese lugar llamado Kalos, pero no vas a solucionar nada sentarte aquí y lamentarte todo el dia" Dex le dijo igual de frustrado que su compañero

A pesar de estar muy confundido Ash en el fondo sabia que sus pokemon tenían razón, el no era a si, el no era de los que se sentaban a lamentarse cuando tenían problemas, el nunca se rendía a pesar de todo pero esta vez realmente le desesperaba sentirse así y no sabia porque

Sin embargo al ver que sus dos pokemon mas cercanos realmente les preocupaba su actitud al igual que sus amigos decidió hacerles caso , "Creo que tienen razón, los demás deben estar muy preocupados … además de que debo pedirles disculpas por casi haber perdido el control" Ash les dijo saliendo de su miseria

Ambos pokemon sabían que su sonrisa era forzada y que aun seguía siendo atormentado por sus sentimientos pero decidieron que lo mejor era dejarlo tranquilo, " Me alegra Ash , ellos deben encontrarse en el centro pokemon de la ciudad, aquí esta el mapa" Dex le explico mientras le indicaba la dirección del centro pokemon

"Gracias Dex… vamos Pikachu debemos encontrar a Mallow y Hao" Ash le dijo a sus compañero quien salto a su hombro para irse juntos al centro pokemon

* * *

Mientras tanto en el centro pokemon de la ciudad, los dos hermanos tomaban una bebida en el café del centro pokemon, ambos seguían discutiendo sobre el repentino comportamiento de su amigo

"Aun no lo entiendo hermana, Ash jamás se había excedido al tener un combate pokemon" Hao le explico muy extrañado, " Lo se Hao y no solo es eso, se ve cada vez menos animados por todo … hasta en la comida" Mallow exclamo con la misma preocupación que su hermano

"La verdad no le encuentro sentido hermana, no ha perdido ningún combate desde a hace rato y tampoco le ha pasado nada malo que digamos, por lo que no tiene motivos para estar enojado" Hao exclamo, " No lo se Hao, ya sabes con el tema del team Skull y lo que ocurrió con esa ultra bestia, recuerdas" Mallow le explico recordando las adversidades que han tenido en los últimos meses

Ambos continuaron discutiendo por un rato hasta que vieron que el azabache y Pikachu habían regresado

"Ash …regresaste por fin, nos tenias muy preocupados" Mallow exclamo su preocupación, " Si Ash, has estado muy raro, que es lo que te ha picado" Hao le pregunto un poco molesto

Ash al verlos comprendió que los había preocupado mucho por su actitud y por haber huido sin una explicación, "Lo siento amigos… es solo que no me he sentido bien estos días" Ash les explico tratando de evitar el tema

"Si nos dimos cuenta ello, la verdad es que nos preocupa, dinos que pasa" Mallow le pregunto al azabache pero este no quiso responder, "Oye Ash… somos tus amigos, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros" Hao exclamo muy seguro de si, Ash se sorprendió mucho al ver lo serio que su el chico peli verde , eso no era muy normal de el , por lo que decidió decirles la verdad

"Esta bien , tienen razón son mis amigos y merecen saber la verdad… miren la razón por la que he estado a si .. es que extraño a alguien… alguien muy especial" Ash les conto la verdad sorprendiendo a ambos, "Oh vaya no esperaba que fuera eso, acaso es alguien de tu familia en Kanto" Mallow le pregunto

"No no es un miembro de mi familia o alguien de Kanto….es alguien de Kalos… una persona que conocí hace mucho tiempo" Ash les explicaba con melancolía, ambos hermanos estaban confundidos

"Entonces quien es?" Hao le pregunto muy curioso, Ash no respondió al momento debido que para el era muy personal , "Es una chica … llamada Serena" Ash les conto el nombre de aquella persona especial

Los dos s quedaron callados al oír el nombre de la persona que extrañaba el azabache, durante su recorrido por las islas ellos se dieron cuenta que Ash no se fijaba mucho en las chicas

"Ok entonces acaso… ella es tu novia" Mallow le pregunto muy curiosa y sorprendida, Ash no esperaba esa pregunta tan directa por lo que se sonrojo demasiado "Ahhh no no es asi… es solo que ambos viajamos por un buen tiempo y … pues la hecho de menos" Ash balbuceo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo con su gorra

"Mmm cuéntanos de ella Ash, acaso es muy linda?" Hao le pregunto golpeándolo con su codo en señal de broma, antes de responder Ash saco una foto de su mochila , en aquella foto se podían ver al azabache en una playa junto a una chica rubia con un Fennekin , claramente se podía ver que estaban muy felices en la foto, " Es ella" Ash dijo sin darse cuenta que se sonrojo un poco

Ambos amigos se rieron al ver el sonrojo del azabache, al parecer a el le importaba mucho esa chica pero a la vez se sintieron un poco tristes por el ver que le pesaba mucho estar lejos

"Debe ser una chica muy especial no Ash?" Mallow le pregunto dándole un guiño, "Si lo es, ella es una artista pokemon y la mejor que he visto, " Ash le comento mientras seguía viendo aquella foto

" Ella se quedo en Kalos para entrenar con la mejor representante de su región, se que pronto cumplirá su sueño de ser la reina de Kalos" Ash exclamo con mucha esperanza y con una sonrisa muy sincera

Ambos hermanos sonrieron al ver que el azabache lucia como siempre, feliz e inspirado, ellos no conocían a Serena pero sin duda debía ser una chica increíble si a Ash la quería de esa manera

"Tranquilo Ash, estoy segura que te encontraras de nuevo con ella, se nota que los dos se quieren mucho" Mallow le aseguro, "Eso espero Mallow, eso espero" Ash le dijo dando un largo suspiro pero a la vez sintiéndose mas aliviado

"Bueno chicos la verdad es que ya no quiero pensar en ello…. Tenemos una isla que explorar" Ash exclamo muy entusiasmado al igual que Pikachu, los dos hermanos sonrieron mucho al ver aquella determinación que Ash mostraba cada día

"Jeje estoy de acuerdo vamos a ver que nos ofrece la isla de Ula ula" Mallow exclamo con el mismo entusiasmo, "Saben que cuentan conmigo" Hao dijo poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza como siempre lo hace

"Oye Dex dinos que cosas hay interesantes hay en la ciudad ?" Ash le pregunto a su compañero quien salió de su mochila listo para cumplir la orden

"Veamos" Dex dijo mientras buscaba en su base de datos, paso menos de un minuto para que Dex recibiera la información, "Muy bien por lo que veo hay un festival hoy en el jardín Malie cerca de aquí" Dex les conto al grupo

"Oh si había oído del jardín Malie, es uno de los lugares mas bellos de la isla" Mallow menciono aprobando la sugerencia de Dex, "Jejej suena muy bien, de seguro darán las mejores malasadas" Hao dijo feliz, los tres rieron al ver su obsesión por ese postre

"Jeje bueno que esperamos" Ash exclamo saliendo del centro pokemon junto a sus amigos y Dex quien se había quedado a atrás "Oigan espérenme fue mi idea" Dex exclamo mientras seguía al grupo

* * *

Al llegar al famoso jardín Malie los tres quedaron asombrados por lo bello y grande que era, las vastas áreas verdes y los cuerpos de agua del jardín lo volvían una gran atracción turística , para Ash era como un dejavu ya que la decoración que tenían lo edificios eran muy similares a los de ciudad Trigal en Johto

Los tres estaban muy sorprendidos al ver lo mucho que se invirtió en el festival, el jardín estaba lleno de puestos de comida, juegos y varias atracciones. El lugar estaba repleto de familias, parejas y todos lo disfrutaban

"Wow sin duda este festival es fantástico, mira todos los puestos" Mallow exclamo muy encantada por el festival, "Según mi base de datos, este el festival anual de los astros, es una celebración para honrar a los tres heraldos legendarios" Dex les explico los orígenes del festival

"Los heraldos legendarios, te refieres a los guardianes como Tapu koko?" Ash le pregunto muy curioso,

"No ellos son los guardianes, los heraldos son tres pokemon antiguos que representan los astros de nuestro mundo, la luna , el sol y cuando ambos se conectan el eclipse" Mallow le conto la historia al azabache dejándolo boquiabierto con su conocimiento

"Como puedes ver mi hermana no solo es buena cocinera, sino también una sabelotodo" Hao exclamo burlándose de su hermano quien le dio un golpe detrás de su cabeza para callarlo

"Vaya cada dia que pasa esta región me sorprende" Ash se rio mientras los tres seguían paseando por el festival

Los tres amigos y pokemon pasaron un buen rato probando los juegos y divirtiéndose con las atracciones , algo que no hacían desde hace un tiempo debido a los problemas que encontraron en el pasado

Mientras ambos hermanos buscaban la malasada que Hao tanto quería, Ash decidió ver los locales de souvenirs, ya que le había prometido a su madre traerle un par de recuerdos de su viaje esta vez

Al pasear por los distintos puestos vio uno que le llamo mucho la atención, un puesto que vendía diversos artículos de la región, "Buenas tardes joven, busca algo en especial?" la amable señora que atendía el puesto le pregunto

"No señora muchas gracias, solo vengo a comprar unos obsequios" Ash le respondió cortésmente , "Pues siéntase libre de escoger cualquiera joven" la señora le aseguro

Ash quedo sorprendido al ver ciertos de los artículos que vendía, pero un le llamo mucho la atención, era un colgante que tenia un zafiro con la forma del símbolo de la luna

"Este colgante es hermoso señora" Ash le comento a la vendedora

"Se nota que tienes buen gusto joven, este collar es conocido como el ojo de la luna, ya que representa el ojo de el heraldo de la luna, la tradición dice que este collar tiene un gemelo que representa el sol, cuando dos personas tienen los gemelos, estarán destinados a estar juntos para siempre " La señora le conto la historia de los colgantes, al escuchar la dulce historia el azabache se quedo mirando el collar

El brillante y hermoso color azul del safiro que tenia en su mano ,le traía un hermoso recuerdo, un color que veía cada dia al verla a los ojos , "Un hermoso color azul…como el de ella" Ash se dijo a si mismo al recordar aquellos dulces ojos que vio cada dia durante su viaje por kalos

"Me gustaría llevármelo señora, si no es ninguna molestia" Ash le dijo sabiendo cual seria su elección, "Muy bien joven , veo que tienes planes para el, te diré solo cobrare la mitad por el colgante" La amable señora le aseguro , "Muchas gracias señora" Ash le agradeció mientras compraba el colgante

Despues de comprarlo y de despedirse de la señora, Ash pudo ver que mucha gente se había reunido en un escenario que habían montando en el centro del jardín,

"Que es eso dex?" Ash le pregunto a su compañero, "No encuentro nada en mi base de datos?" Dex le contesto, "Bueno pues acerquémonos , de seguro los otros están ahí" Ash exclamo antes de dirigirse a aquel escenario

Al llegar y juntarse con la gran cantidad de personas vio que un señor de complexión robusto subió al escenario para presentar el acto

"Muy buenas tardes a todos, es un placer como siempre ver que la gente este disfrutando nuestro tradicional festival de los astros para recordar siempre a los heraldos protectores" El presentador explico recibiendo un gran aplauso de todos espectadores

"Muy bien este año tenemos una presentación especial nunca antes visto, me enorgullece presentarles un espectáculo completamente nuevo proveniente de otro región .. de la región de Kalos" El presentador exclamo haciendo que la multitud se emocionara mas , mientras que Ash se quedo sin palabras " _Pero que ?"_

"Tengo el honor de presentarles los tripokalons y con nosotros las talentosas y hermosas artistas pokemon" El presentador exclamo mientras abrían el gran telon que cubría el escenario , revelando a tres poke artistas junto con sus pokemon

Ash no podía creer lo que veía, jamás creyó que ese día las vería de nuevo, era un grupo de tres chicas muy hermosas, una castaña, una peli azul…. Y una rubia de cabello corto, el azabache sintió que corazón se detenía al ver aquella rubia, quien usaba un elegante y atractivo uniforme de porrista color rojo y blanco (es una pena que nunca uso ese sexy uniforme en sus concursos jejej),

sin embargo con tan solo mirar aquellos ojos azules que tenia Ash pudo darse cuenta quien era esta persona. Era aquella chica con la que recorrió Kalos, era la chica que siempre lo apoyo en los momentos mas críticos , era la chica con la que compartió su infancia , Serena Yvonne

"Hola a todos ,mi nombre es Serena y junto con Shauna y Miette , somos el grupo dreamstar y tenemos el gran honor de ser la primeras en enseñarles la magia de los tripokalons, nuestro objetivo que todos la pasen bien y que les podamos causar una sonrisa, están listos todos" Serena exclamo haciendo que la multitud enloqueciera

"Muy bien comencemos" Serena grito dándole la señal al encargado de la música comenzando el show, ( Por su puesto que dori dori)

"Muy bien chicos salgan" Las tres exclamaron lanzando tres poke bolas de las que salieron Sylveon, Slurpuff y un Florges, los tres pokemon tipo hada dieron una gran entrada resaltando mucho su belleza

Para empezar el espectáculo Serena hizo el primer movimiento, "Muy bien Sylveon empecemos con Viento Feérico" Serena le ordeno comenzando su rutina, Sylveon rápidamente libero una brillosa ventisca en el escenario

"Ahora Slurpuff usa espora de algodón" Miette le ordeno a su compañera, el pokemon dulce libero una ráfaga de algodón combinándose con el ataque de Sylveon causando que el escenario brillara

"Ahora Florges usa Hoja mágica" Shauna le ordeno a su pokemon quien libero una ráfaga de hojas alrededor de todos, "Muy bien ahora Slurpuff usa Bola de energía" Miette exclamo, el pokemon dulce libero una poderosa bola de energía que al combinarse con el ataque de Florges causo una capa de brillos

Mientras los pokemon realizaban piruetas y combinaciones de ataques las chicas realizaban una rutina de baile muy laboriosa pero muy elegante e increíble, Ash no despegaba los ojos de Serena mientras ella bailaba, _" Es increíble_ "

Todos en el festival estaban maravillados por los diversas combinaciones de los pokemon y la elaborada rutina de baile de las tres hermosas chicas, sin duda la elegancia, la gracia y la belleza de las tres cautivaron a la gente en especial a los hombres

Al igual que todos los dos hermanos miraban el espectáculo, "Oh cielos son las chicas mas hermosas que he visto" Hao exclamo embobado por la belleza de las Kalosianas, Mallow por otro lado a pesar que le estuviera gustando el show se sentía un poco celosa que ellas se robaran la atención de todos

(Perdonen si no estoy explicando bien la presentación, yo solo me enfoco en las batallas XD)

"Muy bien chicas es hora del gran final, Sylveon usa Velocidad ahora" Serena le ordeno, Sylveon libero una ráfaga de estrellas de energía por el escenario

"Florges sabes que hacer, usa fuerza psíquica" Shauna exclamo, Florges con gran habilidad uso sus poderes psíquicos para controlar las estrellas de energía para mantenerlas inmóviles

"Ahora Sylveon es hora del show" Serena exclamo, Sylveon empezó a saltar sobre el camino de estrellas, era una demostración hermosa, como si caminara por una constelación

"Es hora de terminar Slurpuff usa Fuerza lunar" Miette exclamo, Slurpuff concentro todas sus fuerzas para centrar la energía de su ataque,

"Ahora" Las tres gritaron dándole la señal a sus pokemon para terminar el show, Slurpuff libero la gran esfera de energía en el centro del camino de estrellas

Todos quedaron sin palabras al ver la constelación de estrellas junto a la luna mientras que Sylveon seguía saltando sobre la constelación, era un hermoso espectáculo para todos y también representaba el espíritu del festival de los astros

" Finish" Las tres gritaron al mismo tiempo, la luna de energía exploto causando que la constelación de estrellas también explotaras dejando una cubierta de polvo de estrellas

Todos los presentes aplaudieron y celebraron sin control, el espectáculo fue maravilloso, la gente de Alola jamás había visto un show de esa clase pero si duda conquisto el corazón de todas las personas

El azabache aun trataba de procesar lo que pasaba, no solo por la repentina aparición de su amiga de su gran amiga Serena, si no por la maravillosa presentación que vio, en verdad había mejorado bastante desde la ultima vez que la vio actuar en ciudad Lumious hace seis meses

"Muchas gracias por estar aquí, espero que se la pasen bien hoy , espero volvernos a ver pronto" Serena le agradeció al publico quienes aplaudieron y corearon su nombre

Sin mas que decir el telón se cerro dando fin al espectáculo, la gente se empezó a dispersar pero aun mucha se quedo al saber que que las tres bellezas Kalosianas firmarían autógrafos

Al escuchar esto Ash vio la oportunidad perfecta para sorprender a su amiga, en el fondo estaba muy nervioso, no sabia bien porque pero en verdad lo estaba , sin embargo sus ganas de verlas eran mucho mas grandes

Mientras tanto los amigos de Ash querían también conseguir los autógrafos de las chicas…bueno solo Hao los quería, "Vamos Mallow debo conocer a esas hermosas chicas" Hao exclamo muy emocionado mientras que su hermana refunfuñaba

* * *

Las tres chicas estaban sentadas en una mesa cerca del escenario firmando autógrafos para sus nuevos admiradores, " Vaya chicas puedo acostumbrarme a esto" Shauna le dijo a sus amigas mientras firmaba autógrafos

"Jejej nunca pensé que nos volveríamos tan famosas tan rápida" Miette dijo mientras hacia lo mismo que sus compañeras

"Jeje recuerden chicas, que esto no es por la fama, es por hacer sonreir a la gente" Serena exclamo dándole un autógrafo una pequeña niña

"Muy bien el siguiente" Serena dijo mientras ella firmaba una cartel de la compañía para el siguiente admirador, pero estaba tan concentrada en ello que no vio quein era la siguiente persona

"Muy bien, dime para quien lo firmo" Serena le pregunto al admirador sin aun ver a la persona frente a ella, " Es para tu primer y mas grande admirador" La persona le dijo a la rubia

Al escuchar esa voz Serena se quedo paralizada, "Esa voz….. esa voz" , al ver a la persona que tenia enfrente se dio cuenta que era un chico de cabello color negro, moreno, alto con unas marcas en forma de z en su mejilla

Esa persona no era cualquiera, esos ojos ya los conocía, esos hermosos ojos cafés que había visto por primera vez cuando era una niña pequeña, aquellos ojos que la habían inspirado a tomar un camino , esos ojos eran del amor de su vida … Ash Ketchum

"Aaa… Ash" Serena balbuceo al ver que tenia a la persona que mas quería enfrente de ella, " Si Serena soy yo" El azabache le respondió con una gran sonrisa

Serena se levanto de su lugar sin importar que las personas alrededor de ella la estuvieran observando , sus dos compañeras no podían creerlo, de verdad se habían encontrado con el

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron viendo por un momento, ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer, estaban tan sorprendidos pero tan felices de que se habían vuelto a encontrar

Ash decidió tomar el primer paso y se acerco un poco mas a ella a lo que la rubia se sonrojo, el azabache no sabia por que lo hacia pero sin decir nada se acerco a ella y puso su mano en su rostro

Serena sintió que sus corazón latia mas rápido al sentir el tacto de su amado , era un sensación cálida y hermosa, de verdad no lo creía

Ash no podía dejar de ver sus hermosos ojos azules , sentía que podía ver su alma, el alma de la persona mas increíble que había conocido, la verdad no comprendía por que sentía esa sensación calidad pero en verdad le gustaba

Serena no soporto mas la espera y se lanzo a los brazos del azabache quien a pesar de que lo tomo por sorpresa pudo atraparla gentilmente sobre su pecho

"Te extrañe mucho Ash" Serena le susurro mientras recostaba su cabeza en su pecho, "Yo también lo hice Serena" Ash le dijo mientras la abrazaba muy feliz

Toda la gente que los veía estaba confundida o encantada por la tierna escena que los dos protagonizaban

Los dos pudieron seguir abrazándose por todo el día, Sin embargo su momento fue interrumpido por la voz de una persona , "Ash … que esta pasando?" Mallow le pregunto al azabache

 **Bueno chicos esto es todo, espero que les haya gustado, por lo que he visto el nuevo anime esta mejor de lo que esperaba, espero que comenten y se sigan mi historia**


	4. Una segunda oportunidad

**Hola chicos , perdón por tardar pero la navidad me mantuvo ocupado , espero que les guste este capítulo , he estado pensado mucho en el desarrollo de la historia y para si gusto la expándere más , bueno espero que les guste**

Capítulo 4.- una segunda oportunidad

Los entrenadores seguían sostendiandose el uno a otro, para Ash tenerla tan cerca alteraba mucho sus sentidos , aquel aroma que tenía el sedoso cabello de su amiga lo seducía mucho. Aquella sensaciones eran fuertes y muy cálidas que el chico de pueblo Paleta jamás había experimentado

Mientras que Serena sentía como si todo ese dolor y soledad que sintió desde aquel día que se separaron nunca hubiera estado en su corazón , de sentía tan segura , tan feliz y tan especial al estar acostando su cabeza en su pecho

Toda la gente alrededor de ellos más que dos personas estaban muy asombrados y confundidos por aquella encantadora escena de los dos jóvenes , sin embargo los más sorprendidos eran los hermanos ya que no sabían por que su compañero estaba abrazado con aquella artista que había dado su presentación hace unos momentos

Mallow al ver que los dos no se soltaban decidió interrumpirlos de la manera más sensible posible , "Ahh Ash , no quiero interrumpirte pero que está pasando" Mallow le preguntó a su amigo quien salió del transe en el que estaba al escuchar su voz

Muy apenado y confundido el azabache termino el abrazo claro sin ser muy brusco y dijo. "Ahhhh chicos ...no los vi venir que hacen aquí?"

"Pues Hao quería conocer a las chicas de la presentación y tener su autógrafo , pero veo que te nos adelantaste" Mallow le explicó haciendo énfasis en lo último que dijo poniendo muy nervioso al azabache quien se rascaba detrás de la cabeza

Serena estaba muy confundida lo que pasaba con aquella chica , ella dedujo que los dos peli verdes eran los nuevos compañeros de viaje de Ash y aunque se veían que eran agradables ella no pudo evitar sentir un poco de enojo con ellos por interrumpir el hermoso reencuentro con el amor de su vida

"Ash no me vas a presentar?" Serena le preguntó dulcemente al azabache, "Oh cierto perdón...chicos ella es Serena Yvonne , ella es una amiga muy especial" Ash les presento a la rubia quien dulcemente les sonrió

Los dos hermanos se sorprendieron mucho al ver que ella era la chica especial que Ash extrañaba tanto , "Wow no lo puedo creer, mucho gusto Serena, soy Mallow , Ash nos platicó mucho de ti y de lo increíble que eres en las presentaciones Pokémon" Mallow le dijo a Serena mientras le daba un guiño a Ash

"Hola Serena yo soy Hao, soy el rival de Ash y el hermano de Mallow" Hau se presentó haciendo el saludo típico de Alola

Serena olvidando su pequeño enojo le agradeció a ambos por su cálido saludo , "Es un gusto chicos" Serena les dijo a ambos y justo antes de que dijera algo más Pikachu quien se había quedado aún lado salto a los brazos de ella

"Pikachu que bueno es volver a verte" Serena exclamó mientras abrazaba al ratón y le acariciaba la cabeza, "

"Oye Ash tenías razón de verdad es muy hermosa tu amiga" Hau le dijo al azabache dándole un pequeño codazo lo que avergonzó mucho al azabache

Serena se sonrojó mucho al saber que Ash le había dicho cosas tan bonitas de ellos a sus amigos , "Jeje enserio Ash"Serena le preguntó al azabache con una dulce y hermosa sonrisa

Ash sentía que su rostro estaba más rojo que el pelaje de su Incineroar pero al ver esa dulce mirada se relajó un poco , " Bueno pues ... es algo muy cierto" Ash le respondió muy avergonzado y nervioso

Sus amigos se rieron mucho al ver que su confiado y temerario amigo se ponía más nervioso que un Wimpod al hablar con ella

"Oye Ash y que acaso no nos vas a saludar a nosotras?" Miette exclamó al ver que toda la atención la tenía Serena

Ash se sintió muy avergonzado al ver que no le había hecho caso a las dos amigas de Serena Miette y Shauna , "Oh rayos perdonen chicas , saben que me da mucho gusto verlas" Ash se disculpó con ambas

"Jaja lo entendemos Ash , después de todo Serena se moría por verte" Shauna exclamó ahora molestando a Serena , quien se sonrojó mucho al oír esto

Ash se rió un poco al ver que sus amigas también la molestaban un poco , "jaja hay cosas que nunca cambian , oigan chicas en verdad me da gusto verlas pero quisiera saber que hacen presentado aquí en Alola , bien recuerdo las tres estaban entrenando con Palermo en Kalos" Ash les pregunto

" Así es Ash , Palermo nos envió A las tres para representar la compañía donde trabajamos, resulta que quieren empezar a Patrocinar los tripokalons aquí en la región de Alola" Serena le contó al azabache

"Oigan que les pareció la presentación?" Serena le preguntó a los tres, "Sin duda saben dar un buen show, no tenemos de esos aquí en Alola" Mallow le comentó , "Así es fue increíble lo que hicieron con sus Pokémon, jamás lo había visto" Hau añadió muy emocionado

"Sin duda han mejorado mucho, de verdad estoy orgulloso de ustedes" Ash felicitó a las tres dando su señal característica de aprobación , "Jeje muchas gracias Ash , sabes qué significa mucho" Serena le respondió un poco apenada

"Oigan y acaban de llegar a Alola?" Mallow le preguntó a las tres , " No exactamente , ya tenemos una semana aquí en Alola , pero primero estuvimos en la isla Melemele presentado en ciudad Haoli" Shauna le contó

"Oh entonces estuvieron en Melmele , les gustó la isla" Mallow le preguntó a la chicas que opinaban de su hogar , " Sin duda uno de los mejores lugares que he ido, notemos esas hermosas playas allá en Kalos" Miette le comentó su agrado por la isla

"Jejeje me alegra mucho escuchar eso" Mallow sonrió , " Jaja no me quería ir aunque esta isla también luce muy bien, aunque en verdad jamás esperamos encontrarnos contigo Ash" Serena le dijo al azabache quien sonrío , "Lo se, en verdad me alegra encontrarte" Ash le dijo volviendo a perderse en sus ojos

Sus amigos rieron un poco al ver que se volvieron a quedar embobados uno con el otro de nuevo , sin embargo ese momento fue interrumpido por un mensaje que venía del holomisor de las chicas

Las tres revisaron su holomisor y vieron que era un mensaje de su representante Palermo , "Oh cielos casi lo olvidamos , tenemos que reportarnos con Palermo para explicarle cómo nos fue" Miette exclamó , "Debemos volver al hotel para hablar con ella"Shauna dijo

Ambos amigos se pusieron muy triste al escuchar esto , "Entonces ya se tienen que ir ?" Ash les pregunto muy desilusionado sonando como un niño pequeño , "jeje tranquilo , mira solo vamos a hablar con ella , si quieren pueden alcanzarnos en nuestro hotel que está en el centro de la ciudad " Serena le propuso

"Pero..." Ash se iba a quejar pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Serena tomó sus manos , lo miró a los ojos y le dijo "Tranquilo Ash no me iré , créeme que estuve esperando este momento mucho...tendremos nuestro tiempo juntos "

Ash sentía que sus latidos aumentaban al ver esos ojos azules y al sentir su tacto,.Todas esas emociones iban de golpe pero realmente lo hacían sentir feliz, "De acuerdo Serena, las veremos allá" Ash le sonrió

"Muy bien entonces vean nos allá en una hora, nos veremos pronto Ash " Serena le dijo susurrando la última parte haciendo que el azabache de sonrojara

"Nos vemos chicos"Serena les dijo antes de irse con sus amigas , dejando a Ash parado ahí sin nada más que decir

En su cabeza solo podía pensar en lo feliz que estaba al ver que por algún azar del destino o por alguna gracia del mismo Arceus ambos volvieran a cruzar sus caminos

"Oye Ash vas a quedarte babeando todo el día?" Mallow se burlo de su amigo quien volvió a quedarse hipnotizado por la rubia, "Ahh que ..no sé de que hablas" Ash balbuceo tratando de escudarse sin éxito

"Jaja hermano se ve que ella te tiene en las nubes, no te culpo ella en verdad es muy linda" Hao le dijo al azabache

"Ya amigos no es divertido" Ash les dijo un poco más molesto , "jaja tranquilo Ash, además no es lo que querías, verla de nuevo" Mallow le sonrió

Al ponerlo de ese modo Ash se relajó y sonrío al pensar ello " En verdad está aquí"

"Bueno yo opino que vayamos al centro Pokémon a dejar las cosas que compramos y luego vamos al hotel" Mallow le propuso a ambos

"Está bien Mallow"ambos asintieron , pero antes de irse Ash volteo por una última vez al escenario donde Serena y sus amigas habian hecho su presentación

"Está vez aprovecharé el tiempo que tengo con ella" Ash se dijo a mismo antes de irse con sus amigos

* * *

Las tres Kalosianas ya habían regresado a su hotel y le reportaban a su representante los avances que habían hecho ese día

"Muy bien chicas cuéntenme como les fue en la presentación de hoy" Palermo les pregunto muy interesada por su desempeño, " Increíble lady Palermo , conquistamos sus corazones con la presentación" Shauna le dijo muy entusiasmada

"Así es , la combinación estelar salió incluso mejor que en los ensayos"Miette dijo muy orgullosa, "Sin duda las tres hemos alcanzado nuevos límites gracias a usted Lady Palermo" Serena le agradeció de corazón por el apoyo que les ha dado

"En verdad me alegro de oír esto, desde el primer día que empezamos com el entrenamiento supe bien que las tres llevarían los tripokalons a otro nivel , en verdad estoy muy orgullosa niñas" Palermo las felicito con una cálida sonrisa

Las tres se enorgullecieron mucho al escuchar esto de su maestra , ya que Palermo era muy conocida por tener un carácter fuerte y expectativo , por lo que una felicitación de ella en verdad significaba reconocimiento

"Muy bien niñas , la siguiente presentación será en ciudad será en pueblo Po , pero no será hasta dentro de una semana por l o que tendrán un tiempo para relajarse" Palermo le contó a sus alumnas

"Oh muchas gracias lady Palermo". Las tres le agradecieron , "Muy bien chicas espero hablar con ustedes cuando lleguen a pueblo Po , disfruten mucho sus vacaciones" Palermo exclamó antes de despedirse de sus queridas alumnas

"Wow que bueno que nos dieron un descanso , por fin podremos aprovechar lo que ofrece este paraíso" Miette exclamó muy aliviada, "Ya lo creo amiga , unos días en la playa y de compras es lo que más necesito , no lo crees Serena" Shauna le preguntó a su amiga quien estaba sentada en la cama con una gran sonrisa

"Creo que alguien está muy muy feliz" Miette dijo riéndose ya que sabía porque Serena tenía esa sonrisa , " Si si lo estoy" Serena le contestó muy emocionada y sonrojada

"Jaja enserio cuales eran las posibilidades que estuviera aquí y en la presentación " Shauna se rió , "jaja lo sé, además por como lo vi se ve que lo cautivaste" Miette le dijo a la rubia quien se apenó mucho

"De verdad lo creen" Serena les pregunto con una sonrisa, "jaja claro que si amiga , se ve que te extrañaba mucho también y se que muy pronto lo podrás conquistar" Shauna le aseguro muy confiada

"Gracias chicas en verdad estoy muy feliz y se que esta vez lo lograre , tengo una segunda oportunidad y no voy a desperdiciarla " Serena les dijo muy segura de sí

"Recuerda que estaremos siempre para apoyarte" las dos les dijeron antes de darse un gran abrazo entre las tres

Serena estaba muy agradecida por muchas cosas en su vida , pero algo era seguro , que sus amigas eran una de las partes más especiales de su vida

"Bueno chicas hay que cambiarnos, te tienes que ver hermosa para tu galán" Miette bromeó con Serena quien se sonrojó por qué sabía que vendría por fin el chico que había robado su corazón hace muchos años

* * *

La hora paso más rápido de lo que esperaban y por un motivo evidente Ash estaba muy nervioso, " Esta bien Ash , no pasa nada , vas solo ver a tu mejor amiga , nada por qué estar nervioso" Ash se decía a sí mismo mientras los tres caminaban a la puerta

Al entrar al hotel los tres se sorprendieron al ver lo increíblemente lujoso que era, los acabados y decoraciones del lugar podrían sorprender a cualquiera

"Wow a ellas les alcanza para quedarse aquí" Hao exclamó muy impresionado, " este hotel es incluso más lujoso que el vimos en la isla Ayala" Mallow exclamó recordando esa que acompañarán a una muy buena amiga de ellos a ver a alguien

Los tres se acercaron a la recepción buscando saber de sus amigas , "Buenos días señor , venimos a ver Serena Yvonne y a sus amigas" Ash le dijo educadamente al recepcionista

Aquel hombre muy bien vestido busco en el directorio de vistas buscando la información que requerían , "Ahhh ustedes debe ser el señor Ash Ketchum , las señoritas me habían informado de su llegada , ellas los están esperando en el salón principal" El recepcionista le respondió antes de llamar a uno de los botones

"Lleva al señor Ketchum y a sus acompañantes al salón principal" El recepcionista le pido al botones quien asintió, "Por aquí joven" El botones le pidió al azabache y a sus amigos que lo siguieran

El botones los paseo por los vestíbulos del hotel hasta que por fin los llevo donde se encontraban las pone artistas

Al abrir la puerta los tres quedaron sin palabras al ver que un banquete con diversos y exquisitos alimentos los esperaba

"Que bueno que ya llegaron chicos" Serena exclamó mientras se encontraba en el fondo de la mesa, el azabache la volteo a ver y por segunda vez en ese día el se quedó sin palabras

Serena vestía de forma muy veraniega pero a la vez con mucho estilo . Ella usaba unos apretados shorts verdes, un top amarillo con flores el cual dejaba descubierto su ombligo. Está vez decidió no llevar un sombrero y en su lugar usaba una diadema blanca con una flor en el centro( su ropa es casi idéntica al del personaje femenino de sol y luna pero sin ese ridícula sombrero de pollo)

"Vaya entonces decidiste cambiar tu atuendo" Ash le dijo un poco apenado, "Jeje pues claro debo usar la ropa adecuada para este calor" Serena le respondió con una pequeña risa

"Aunque aún conservo algo de antes" Serena le dijo antes de mostrarle su muñeca. El azabache se sorprendió mucho al ver que en su muñeca estaba amarrado aquel listo azul, a pesar de ser un simple listón de seda para ambos significaba mucho mas, era el símbolo de su larga y hermosa amistad

"Entonces lo sigues usando" Ash le dijo feliz de que aún usaba el regalo que le dio hace más de un año, "Pues claro tonto, lo llevó todos lados" Serena le respondió con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

Ambos volvieron a sumergirse en la mirada del otro sin nada que decir ya que sus sonrisas lo decían todo . Sin embargo la gente alrededor de ellos no comprendían bien lo que pasaba

"Oigan sé que les encanta mirarse pero podríamos sentarnos a comer me muero de hambre" Hao se quejó sin importarle mucho la situación por lo que Mallow le volvió a dar un golpe atrás de su cabeza

"Hao ya te he dicho muchas veces que no seas tan descortés" Mallow le regaño mientras este se sobaba por el dolor

"Jaja el tiene razón , debemos aprovechar este festin"Ash exclamó sentándose y empezando a devorar la comida

La comida transcurrió agradablemente mientras los amigos platicaban de sus vidas

"Oigan chicas como les alcanzó para pagar todo esto" Ash les preguntó mientras seguía comiendo , "La compañía donde trabajamos se encarga de todos nuestros gastos en las giras, así que podemos consentirnos cuando queramos" Miette le explicó al azabache

"Wow entonces les dan toda esta comida gratis, eso debe ser lo mejor" Hao exclamó mientras seguía comiendo .Las tres chicas rieron al ver que el pelo verde tenía la misma clase de apetito que Ash lo cual era muy difícil de ver

"Jajaj ay Hao , bueno chicos ya hemos hablado mucho de nosotras, cuéntenos que han hecho en su viaje" Serena les pregunto muy ansiosa por saber las nuevas aventuras del azabache

"Ah sido fantástico Serena. Hao y yo estamos haciendo el recorrido insular" Ash le contó a sus amiga, "Oh es como las batallas de gimnasio" Ella volvió a preguntar

"Jeje pues no exactamente, aquí piden que realicemos ciertas pruebas físicas y de conocimiento para saber si somos dignos de enfrentar a los capitanes de la isla, pero no todo termina ahí ya que cuando pasamos todas las pruebas tenemos que enfrentarnos a los Kahunas de la isla, ellos en verdad son fuertes pero hasta ahora los hemos superado" Ash le contó sobre su nueva meta

"Wow de verdad han hecho todo eso, suena increíble" Las tres exclamaron muy impresionadas, " Jaja pues claro, los dos hasta ahora hemos derrotados a los Kahunas de dos islas y venimos a Ula ula por nuestro próximo reto" Hao les explicó muy emocionado

"Vaya Ash por lo que veo has progresado aún más" Serena le comentó muy impresionada, "Jeje pues ya sabes uno nunca debe rendirse hasta el final" Ash le respondió con aquel lema que estado presente en la vida de ambos

"Jaja aunque saben no me sorprende, tu casi ganaste la liga de Kalos el año pasado" Miette exclamó sin saber que los dos amigos de Ash jamás les habían contado eso

"Espera espera que dijo Ash?" Mallow le preguntó muy confundída, " No saben que Ash se disputó la final de la liga Kalos y se quedó aún solo Pokémon de ganarla" Shauna exclamó confundida de porque el azabache no les contó sobre su más grande hazaña

"Eso es cierto Ash?" Hao le preguntó un poco más serio. El azabache se puso un poco nervioso al tener la mirada de todos encima por lo que no le quedó más caso que confesarles la verdad

"Es cierto chicos , yo quedé en segundo lugar en la última liga de Kalos" Ash les confesó su secreto lo que dejó boquiabiertos a los dos hermanos , "Esto es increíble pero porque nunca nos contaste ?" Mallow le preguntó sus motivos de no habérselos dicho antes

"No me gusta ser de los que alardean sus logros, me gusta que me traten como cualquier persona por eso no quise llamar la atención de las personas , además al final al cabo perdí ese combate tampoco es un gran logro que digamos" Ash les contó sus razones un poco apenado

"Pero Ash llegar a una final regional si es un logro muy grande" Miette exclamó no estando de cuerdo , "Miette tiene razón, tu y tus Pokémon dieron todo en la batalla, además de que el mega charizaed de Alain estaba apunto de caer también" Shauna dijo

Al escuchar ese nombre Ash se tenso un poco, no por que tuviera algún rencores con el , ellos eran muy buenos amigos pero cada vez que pensaba en el o en esa batalla le recuerda que no pudo derrotarlo, era un recuerdo amargo

Serena casi por instinto noto el cambio de expresión de su amado por lo que ayudó a cambiar el tema "Bueno pero eso es el pasado, en verdad me alegra que ya hayas hecho la mitad del reto insular, estoy muy orgullosa de ti" Serena le dijo muy feliz

Aquella simples pero dulces palabras fueron suficientes para que Ash dejara de pensar en ello y en recobrará su sonrisa "Gracias Serena en verdad significa mucho" Ash le agradeció con la misma radiante sonrisa

"Es más quiero proponerte algo Ash" Serena exclamó levantándose de su asiento llamando la atención de todos. Todos estaban un poco confundidos e incluso sus dos amigas pensaron que ella se le declararía Ash de una vez

"Ash yo quiero... tener una batalla contigo" Serena le dijo muy segura, su respuesta dejo a todos sorprendidos en especial al azabache

El no comprendía mucho el porque de su repentina propuesta, "Quieres que tengamos una batalla" Ash exclamó aún sin creer en lo que dijo

"Claro quiero ver cuánto has crecido y yo quiero demostrarte lo mucho que he progresado, además jamás pudimos terminar aquella batalla lo recuerdas" Serena le explicó sus motivos

Era cierto ambos no habían terminado aquel combate que tuvieron unos días antes de partir ya que esa batalla no era solo por diversión si no para que Serena pudiera aclarar su mente y tomar la decisión de empezar su entrenamiento con Palermo.

En verdad le intrigaba al azabache ver que Serena tenía la misma mirada decisiva que el tenía cuando lo retaban . En verdad era algo muy raro de ver

" Está bien Serena, pelearé contigo" Ash aceptó su propuesta muy confiado de si

"Veras que no te será tan fácil como la última vez" Serena le advirtió antes de sacar una de sus pokebolas

Ash en verdad no comprendía de donde saco Serena tanta confianza ... pero en verdad le emocionaba mucho

 **Bueno chicos es todo por ahora , les juro que subiré el próximo pronto , sé que siempre me tardo mucho pero créanme no es con intención, comenten si tienen alguna idea que les guste**


	5. Como he cambiado

**Hola chicos , perdón por la tardanza ya que volví a clases ya ahora tengo menos tiempo pero hago mi esfuerzo , aquí está el capítulo , espero que lo disfruten**

Capítulo 5. -Como he cambiado

Después de la agradable comida y la repentina propuesta de Serena el grupo de amigos fueron a la parte trasera del hotel donde había un campo de batalla exclusivos para los huéspedes y para su buena fortuna este estaba disponible

"Muy bien chicos entonces como va a ser la batalla" Mallow le preguntó a ambos, "Yo propongo que sea una combate tres contra tres sin substituciones" Serena propuso muy decidida

"Me parece muy bien, supongo que aún tienes los mismos Pokémon cierto?" Ash le preguntó

"Así es , pero créeme que te sorprenderás de verlos ahora" Serena le afirmó dándole un pequeño guiño , "Está bien estoy de acuerdo con las reglas" Ash exclamó aceptando las condiciones de la rubia

Ambos entrenadores se colocaron en lados opuestos del campo mientras que sus amigos se sentaron en unas bancas cerca del campo.

Ash de un lado estaba emocionado por este combate sin embargo aún estaba algo confundido " _Es muy raro de Serena que me haya pedido un combate, ella no es de ese tipo de entrenadora...mmm de seguro tiene algo entre manos_ " Ash pensaba sin despegar los ojos de ella

Por otro lado Serena tenía sus propios pensamientos _"Este es el momento por qué el que me he estado preparando , yo sé que para llegar al corazón de Ash tengo que mostrarle lo fuerte que me he hecho y eso lo haré derrotándolo"_ Serena se decía a sí misma mientras sostenía su primera pokebola con mucha fuerza

Sin embargo antes de poder comenzar Mallow se levantó de su asiento para interrumpirlos "oigan perdón por interrumpirlos pero quién va a arbitrar el combate"

Ambos se avergonzaron un poco al ver que se les había olvidado tan importante detalle, "Pues yo creo ..." Ash dijo antes de ser interrumpido por una voz proveniente de su mochila "Creo que yo lo haré"

De la mochila del azabache salió su compañero Rotom-dex ," Dex?" Ash exclamó sorprendido por su intrusión, "Déjame a mi abirtrar Ash , por mis grandes conocimientos yo soy el más apto para hacerlo" El pokedex flotante exclamó

Serena se quedó sin palabras al ver que un pokedex parlante salió de la mochila de su amigo," Oye Ash que eso ?" , "Oh olvide decirte, este es mi nuevo compañero Rotom quien vive dentro mi pokedex" Ash le contó a la rubia

Dex al escuchar ese nombre rápidamente se acercó a la rubia "Oh por mis circuitos, tú eres Serena?" El pokedex le pregunta a la rubia , "Ahh si lo soy " Serena contesto un poco nerviosa

"Wow que sorpresa , Ash me había contado de ti , en verdad estaba muy desesperado por volver a verte" Dex le dijo mientras salían emoticones en su pantalla , rápidamente Ash interrumpió a Dex para que este no dijera nada más "Dex que te dije hacer eso ...vas a ser el árbitro o no ?"

"Claro Ash , solo déjamelo a mí" Dex se rió por el comportamiento de su entrenador, después de ello ambos volvieron a cruzar la mirada y a diferencia de todo su encuentro esta no eran de felicidad o de cariño eran de determinación

"Muy bien Ash empecemos con esta batalla" Serena le dijo muy animada , " Esa es la actitud, dejaré que escojas primera" Ash le dijo dándole la cortesía de sacar primero a su Pokémon

"Muy bien cariño , vamos a demostrarle a Ash lo fuerte que te has vuelto , vamos Sylveon" Serena exclamó lanzado su pokebola liberando a su siempre confiable y hermosa Sylveon " Syllllllve"

"Con que Sylveon , bueno creo que tengo al Pokémon perfecto" Ash le dijo sacando su primera pokebola, "Demuéstrales tu poder Lycanrock" Ash exclamó lanzando su poke bola

Del objeto esférico salió un Pokémon con forma de lobo, este era grande con un pelaje color crema y ojos azules pero lo que más lo denotaba eran el collar hecho de rocas afiladas en su cuello. " Rarrrrrrr" El Pokémon de Ash aulló al entrar al campo de batalla

"Wow pero que Pokémon más hermoso, jamás lo había visto" Serena exclamó con asombro mientras sacaba su pokedex para analizarlo . Sin embargo el enigmático Dex se acercó a ella "Permite Serena yo lo analizare para ti" Dex le ofreció su asistencia

"Lycanrocc , el Pokémon lobo roca y la forma evolucionada de Rockruff. Al evolucionar la personalidad de este Pokémon se vuelve más fría y sería. Sin embargo si este respeta a su entrenador este le dará su lealtad toda la vida" Dex exclamó dando su análisis del Pokémon de Ash

"Jeje muchas gracias Dex eres muy dulce" Serena le agradeció al poked con un guiño haciendo que este mostrara un emoticón con una carita sonrojada

"Oigan chicas, Serena ya se había enfrentado a Ash?" Mallow le pregunto a las amigas de Serena, "Pues por lo que se ellos solo se han enfrentado una vez aunque no hubo ganador " Shauna le respondió, "Acaso Serena es muy buena entrenadora?" Hao les pregunto muy curioso

Ambas se miraron antes de que Miette respondiera "A Serena antes no le interesaban mucho las batallas pero desde que Ash se fue de Kalos cada día después de las practicas con lady Palermo ella se va al bosque a entrenar un buen rato"

"La verdad es que nos sorprende mucho como lo hace, nosotras terminamos agotadas por nuestro entrenamiento pero ella aun así encuentra la fuerza para entrenar mas cada día…. Sin duda eso lo aprendió de el" Miette les contó

Ambos hermanos se quedaron pensativos por esto, ellos en verdad sabían que Ash es capaz de inspirar la gente de su alrededor pero no pensaron que había alguien que siguiera los mismos pasos que el

"Muy bien Serena, estas lista" Ash le pregunto una última a vez para ver si estaba preparada, " He esperado este momento desde hace mucho, te demostrare lo fuerte que soy" Serena le respondió muy segura de si y alzando su puño… justo como el lo hace

"Muy bien entonces empiecen" Dex exclamo dando inicio al combate, " Muy bien empecemos Sylveon usa velocidad" Serena le ordeno a su Pokemon quien libero una ráfaga de estrellas de energía contra Lycanroc

"Lycanroc contraataca con Roca veloz" Ash le ordeno , el Pokemon lobo rápidamente se corrio hacia Sylveon mientras que su cuerpo era cubierto por un pelaje de piedra

Con su cubierta de piedra Lycanroc apenas pudo sentir el ataque de Sylveon por lo que pudo impactarla y causarle algo de daño

"Sylveon estas bien?" Serena le pregunto a su compañera quien asintió y se levanto rápidamente, "Wow no esperaba esa clase de ataque" Serena le dijo Ash muy impresionada

"Mi Lycanroc ha entrenado duro desde que lo capture, esta lleno de sorpresas" Ash le dijo muy orgulloso de su Pokemon, "Jeje aun así es no nos detendrá" Serena le dijo aun muy confiada

"Muy bien entonces , sigamos atacando usa Roca afilada" Ash exclamo , Lycanrock dio un fuerte aullido mientras de la tierra salían varios pilares de piedra dirigidos a Sylveon

Serena sonrío confiada al ver que tenia una buena oportunidad de contraatacar, "Sylveon ya sabes que hacer" Serena le dijo a su Pokemon quien asintió

Las rocas se acercaban rápidamente se acercaban a Sylveon y todos esperaban que ella le ordenara que se moviera pero en su lugar "Ahora Sylveon" Serena exclamo

Justo cuando una gran roca salía de la tierra debajo de Sylveon este ocupo sus largos lazos para impulsarse con la fuerza la roca evitando cualquier daño

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos por la acción de Sylveon en especial Ash quien no había visto nunca esa forma de esquivar un ataque , "Sylveon es tu oportunidad usa Fuerza lunar" Serena le ordeno

Ocupando el deslumbrante sol como cobertura Sylveon creo y lanzo una esfera de energía impactando a Lycanroc causandole mucho daño

"No Lycanroc" Ash exclamo preocupado pero su Pokemon no le iba a fallar por lo que se levanto deprisa, "Muy bien Sylveon, nuestro plan salir a la perfección" Serena felicito a su compañera

"Wow jamas había visto esa manera esquivar un ataque" Hao exclamo muy deslumbrado por lo que paso, "Hao tiene razón en todas las batallas como capitana jamas habían ocupado la fuerza del ataque en contra del otro" Mallow exclamo igual de sorprendida que su hermano

"Eso sin duda lo aprendió de nuestro entrenamiento, ya que uno de sus Pokemon también usa el mismo movimiento para nuestras presentaciones" Shauna le contó a los dos

"Wow debo admitir que eso me sorprendió bastante, pero esta es muy lejos de acabare" Ash exclamo listo para volver a atacar, " Eso es lo que espero, muy bien Sylveon usa Velocidad de nuevo" Serena le ordeno mientras Sylveon volvía a disparar una ráfaga de estrellas de energía

"Lycanroc interceptalo con Alarido" Ash rápidamente exclamo antes de que Lycanroc diera un desgarrador y poderoso aullido que cancelaría el ataque de Sylveon y dañaras sus oídos

"Ahora usa Roca veloz" Ash exclamo, Lycanroc rápidamente continuo su ataque envistiendo a Sylveon con su pelaje de piedra

"Diablos la velocidad Lycanroc es mucha, no podrá defenderme de ese ataque …. A menos que" Serena se dijo a si misma idean su estrategia

"Sylveon no puede reaccionar a nuestra velocidad eso nos da un buena ventaja, Lycanroc vuelve a usar Roca veloz" Ash le dijo a su fiel compañero quien volvió a correr sobre su rival

"Rápido Sylveon usa Proteccion" Serena exclamo mientras que Sylveon creo un barrera de energía la cual aguanto el ataque de Lycanroc dejándolo un poco aturdido

"Ahora Sylveon usa Danza de lazos" Serena le ordeno a Sylveon quien uso sus hermosos lazos para atacar a Lycanroc lanzándolo varios metros lejos de ella

"Wow esa estrategia fue muy ingeniosa" Hao exclamo muy sorprendido, "Sin duda Serena le esta dando una batalla complicada a Ash" Mallow exclamo muy sorprendida por las habilidades de la artista Pokemon

Ash al igual que ellos estaba muy sorprendido por las estragas de Serena "Wow en verdad a mejorado mucho su estilo de batalla… sin duda esto sera mas difícil de lo que pensé pero eso no me detendrá" Ash se dijo a si mismo listo para dar todo de si

"Sylveon no hay quedarle descanso a Lycanroc, usa Fuerza Lunar" Serena le ordeno a Sylveon quien volvió a lanzarle otro orbe de energía

"Lycanroc usa Roca veloz para esquivarlo" Ash le ordeno a su Pokemon quien rápidamente esquivo el ataque de Sylveon, "Ahora usa Alarido" Ash exclamo mientras Lycanroc continuaba sus ataque con un aullido desgarrador

"Sylveon rapido usa Proteccion" Serena exclamo mientras Sylveon se protegía del ataque con una barrera de energia

"Muy bien creo que ya la tengo" Ash pensó antes de aplicar su estrategia, "Lycanroc acabemos con esto usa Roca Afilada" Ash le ordeno

"Ash que haces , sabes que Sylveon es mas que capaz de esquivar ese ataque" Hao exclamo muy sorprendido por el plan de su amigo, " Vas a caer en la misma trampa … a menos que" Mallow exclamo antes de darse cuenta del verdadero plan del azabache

Lycanroc volvió a dar un fuerte aullido antes de crear una columna de pilares de piedra dirigidos a Sylveon, " Serena estaba confundida por lo que hacia su amado pero no había tiempo para pensarlo "Sylveon ya sabes que hacer" Serena le dijo a su compañera quien volvió a usar lazos para esquivar el ataque

Sin embargo esta vez el azabache ya sabia que hace, "Lycanroc es ahora o nunca usa Colmillo de plata" Ash exclamo

EL lobo de roca corrio a gran velocidad hacia uno de los pilares que el había creado para impulsarse y saltar a la misma altura que Sylveon y mientras los hacia los colmillos de este se volvían de metal

Todos se quedaron sin palabras al ver el verdadero plan de Ash, "Ahora terminala" Ash exclamo mientras Lycanroc le daba un fuerte mordisco a Sylveon mientras aun estaban el aire

"No Sylveon" Serena exclamo con horror al ver a su compañera se desplomaba contra el suelo tras el ataque de Lycanroc dejándola fuera de combate

"Sylveon ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Lycanroc" Dex exclamo declarando al ganador de la primera ronda. Serena se acerco a su Pokemon para revisar si estaba herida

"Oh Sylveon lo hiciste muy bien casi los derrotamos" Serena consoló a su compañera, "Mereces un buen descanso" Serena le dijo antes de devolverla a su poke bola para que descansara

"Wow no esperaba ese ataque tan poderoso" Serena le dijo a su amado, "Ese el ataque especial de Lycanroc, lo hemos estado practicado por mucho tiempo" Ash le dijo muy orgulloso del poder de su Pokemon , ( Jeje se que ese ataque no existe, pero como es mi fic decidí darle algunos ataques especiales a algunos Pokemon)

"Jeje en verdad me sorprendió, pero necesitaras mas que eso para mi siguiente Pokemon" Serena le dijo con la misma confianza de antes, "Vaya en verdad estas muy confiada… eso me gusta" Ash exclamo con la misma energía

"Preparate para ver al musculo de mi equipo, vamos sal a escena Pangoro" Serena exclamo liberando a su Pokemon

Ash se quedo sin palabras al ver que el pequeño Pancham había evolucionado en un Pokemon tan grande e imponente pero claro aun conservaba aquellos lentes de sol que Serena le había regalado el día que lo capturo

"Wow entonces Pancham crecio" Ash exclamo muy sorprendido, "Jeje aunque fue una decision dura nos dimos cuenta que debíamos seguir creciendo" Serena le comento al azabache mientras Pangoro inflaba su pecho en señal de orgullo por si mismo

"Entonces comprobémoslo cierto Lycanroc" Ash le pregunto a su compañero quien asintió listo para seguir peleando, " Muy bien entonces, Pangoro empieza con Pulso umbrío" Serena ordeno a Pangoro quien disparo un rayo de energía oscura

"Lycanroc esquivalo con Roca veloz" Ash exclamo, Lycanroc con increíble velocidad esquivo el Pulso Umbrío e impacto contra Pangoro, aunque este no sintió mucho por su gran tamaño

" _Rayos Lycanroc es mas rapido, no podre derrotarlo si se sigue moviendo... a menos que"_ Serena pensaba en su estrategia hasta que le vino una idea

"Pangoro vuelve a usar Pulso umbrio" Serena exclamo confundiendo al azabache por repetir el mismo ataque, "Lycanroc ya sabes que hacer" Ash exclamo sin tomarle tanta importancia

Sin embargo esta vez fue muy diferente, " Pangoro rápido usa Filo de roca" Serena rápidamente le ordeno, Pangoro obedeció y golpeo la tierra creando una columna de rocas que impacto a Lycanroc justo cuando evito el primer ataque

"Queee" Todos exclamaron al ver que Serena pudo leer el movimiento de Lycanroc, "Eso fue increíble como supo que ese ataque acertaría" Mallow exclamo aun si creerlo , "Ash jamas dijo ue fuera tan buena" Hao dijo muy impresionado, "Jeje es el secreto de las chicas de Kalos ,lo de hermosas lo tenemos de hermosas" Miette dijo un poco engreida a lo que los tres le salió una gota detrás de la cabeza (jeje ya saben que significa)

Por otro lado Ash era el que se quedo literalmente sin palabras, no solo por el hecho de que Serena haya leído los movimientos de su Lycanroc si no también que el no se diera cuenta de lo que ella planeaba al realizar el mismo ataque, pero no había tiempo de pensar en ello

"No podemos rendirnos, Usa Colmillo de plata" Ash le ordeno apresuradamente, Lycaroc junto sus fuerzas para levantarse y correr hacia Pangoro , "Pangoro resiste el ataque" Serena le dijo a su Pokemon muy confiada

Una vez mas todos se quedaron sin palabras por las acciones de Serena ya que esto no era alguien normal lo haría... solo alguien como Ash. El Pokemon de Ash se lanzo contra Pagoro quien se cubrió de la mordida con su brazo y aunque los ataques tipo metal no eran efectivos contra los tipo lucha, de verdad le dolía a Pangoro tener al lobo mordiéndole el brazo

"Acabalo ahora con Brazo martillo" Serena exclamo, Pangoro quien tenia aun a Lycanroc mordiéndole el brazo le dio un fuerte puñetazo directo a su hocico mandandolo a volar contra un arbol cercano

"No Lycanroc" Ash grito con horror al ver que su Pokemon estaba fuera combate, "Lycanroc ya no puede pelear, el ganador es Pangoro" Dex exclamo muy sorprendido

"Lo hicimos wuuuu" Serena exclamo brincando muy emocionada mientras que Ash y los demás aun no procesaban como Serena había derrotado a uno de los Pokemon mas fuertes de Ash

"No lo puedo creer... lo derroto" Hao exclamo sin poder creerlo ya que en todo su viaje el no había podido derrotar al Lycanroc de Ash, "En verdad es muy fuerte esta chica" Mallow dijo igual de impresionada. Por otro las dos poke artistas felicitaban a su amiga "Bien Serena, demuéstrale la fuerza de las artistas"

Ash de verdad no esperaba que Serena derrotara a uno de sus Pokemon mas fuertes, pero no solo era eso, ya que el simple hecho de que ella le ordenara a su Pokemon que recibiera un ataque para asegurar la victoria no era algo que hubiera hecho antes, "Lycanroc gracias por tu apoyo mereces un buen descanso amigo" Ash le dijo antes de devolverlo a su poke bola

"Entonces que vas a hacer ahora Ash" Serena le pregunto de manera un poco picara. El azabache se apeno un poco por haberse quedado pensando "Ahh esto es solo es el inicio Serena aun tengo sorpresas" Ash le respondió balbuceando un poco

Serena se rio un poco por el nerviosismo de su amado, para ella era algo muy adorable, "Muy bien entonces muestrame" Serena le dijo con un guiño lo que avergonzó al azabache aun mas,

"No debo confiarme, Pangoro es mucho mas fuerte de lo que pensé... pero se que este Pokemon es el adecuado para este trabajo" Ash se dijo mientras sacaba su poke bola

"Muy bien amigo es hora de mostrarles tu poder, sal Mudsdale" Ash grito lanzado su pokebola de la cual salió un Pokemon de gran tamaño, color marron muy imponente "Mudsssss"

"Wow pero que Pokemon mas impresionante" Serena dijo con mucha impresión antes de que Dex volviera a darle su análisis

"Mudsdale, el pokemon caballo de guerra y forma evolucionada de Mudbray, este pokemin por su fuerza descomunal era ocupado en tiempos de guerra como transporte y en combate. Hoy en día es ocupado para arar las tierras" Dex le dio su análisis sobre el Pokemon de Ash

"Wow de verdad se ve que es poderoso" Serena exclamo,"Mudsdale es el musculo de mi equipo y por eso nada lo detiene" Ash exclamo muy emocionado al igual que su Pokemon

"Entonces hay que comprobarlo, no es así Pangoro" Serena le respondió junto a su Pokemon

"Muy bien que el Segundo combate comience" Dex exclamo dando inicio al segundo combate

"Pangoro usa Filo de roca" Serena le ordeno a Pangoro quien libero una columna de rocas contra Mudsdale

"Mudsdale contraataca con Cuerpo pesado" Ash exclamo mientras el cuerpo de Mudsdale era cubierto por una coraza metálica y con gran fuerza Mudsdale destruyo los pilares de roca que le bloqueaban el paso, "No puede ser" Serena exclamo sorprendida mientras el Pokemon de Ash tecleaba a su Pangoro con mucha fuerza pero como su peso no era tan desbalanceado este no recibió mucho daño

"Bien Mudsdale, ahora usa Mega patada" Ash le ordeno a su Pokemon, "No tan rápido, Pangoro usa Brazo martillo" Serena exclamo igual a su compañero

Ambos ataques chocaron con gran fuerza haciendo que ambos retrocedieran al ver que su poder era igualado

"Usa Fuerza equina" Ash exclamo mientras su Mudsdale se abalanzaba de nuevo contra el Pokemon panda, "No dejes que lo haga, usa Pulso umbrío" Serena le ordeno a su Pokemon quien disparo otro rayo de energía oscura contra Mudsdale

Sin embargo la fuerza de Mudsdale era superior por lo que pudo aguantar el ataque de Pangoro y darle una fuerte patada en su vientre

Pangoro retorció del dolor de la fuerte patada casi cayendo al suelo, "No Pangoro" Serena exclamo preocupada, " No hay que dejar que se recupere, usa Cuerpo pesado" Ash le ordeno seguir atacándolo

Mudsdale rapidamente volvio a correr hacia Pangoro para embestirlo.. aunque esta vez Serena tenia algo planeado "Pangoro rápido usa Llave corse", Pangoro utilizando todas sus fuerzas atrapo a Mudsdale para después levantarlo y azotarlo contra el piso causandole mucho daño

"Ahora re mátalo con Brazo Martillo" Serena exclamo mientras su Pokemon le daba un fuerte puñetazo a su rival mandándolo al otro lado del campo, "Mudsdale!"Ash grito con horror

A pesar de ya estar muy lastimado este se levanto sin titubear, "Mudssss"el Pokémon caballo de guerra relincho queriendo continuar la pelea

"Muy bien amigo, creo que es hora de usar las armas pesadas" Ash le dijo a su compañero quien asintió, "Muy usa Espíritu de guerra" Ash exclamó

El cuerpo de mudsdale se empezó a cubrir de una intensa aura amarilla lo que aumentaba su poder de manera drástica , "Pero que ataque es ese? "Serena preguntó muy asombrada por el cambio de Mudsdale

"Espíritu de guerra es un ataque especial de Mudsdale que le permite aumentar su poder de ataque hasta su máximo acosta de sus demás estados" Ash le explicó la arma secreta de su Mudsdale

"Mudsdale acabemos con esto usa Fuerza equina" Ash exclamó y con una tremenda fuerza y fiereza Mudsdale empezó a correr hacia Pangoro

Serena rápidamente entendió que su Pokémon no podría soportar el siguiente ataque del Pokémon del azabache. Sin embargo aún había algo que podía hacer

"Pangoro rápido usa ...Última Palabra" Serena le ordenó su ataque final. Pangoro dio un fuerte rugido que lastimo un poco los oídos de todos pero eso no detuvo a Mudsdale quien terminó la batalla con una devastadora patada la cual mando a volar a Pangoro derrotándolo

"Pangoro ya no puede pelear, el ganador es Mudsdale" Dex anuncio al ganador

"Muy bien Mudsdale así se hace" Ash felicito a su Pokemon quien brinco de la emoción, mientras que Serena se acerco a su Pangoro para agradecerle "Muchas gracias Pangoro, diste lo mejor de ti y claro nos diste una buena ventaja, descansa un poco" Serena le dijo antes de regresarlo a sub poke bola para que se recuperara

"Wow no puedo creer los fuertes que son los Pokemon de Ash" Shauna dijo muy impresionada por la fuerza del Mudsdale del azabache, " Así es, Ash no ha parado de entrenar desde el día que llego a Alola y por eso el es de los mas fuertes" Hao exclamo muy orgulloso de su rival y mejor amigo

"Jeje estoy muy segura de eso, conocemos bien Ash y lo determinado que puede llegar a ser...pero esta batalla aun no acaba ya que Serena aun tiene un as bajo la manga" Miette le dijo muy segura de lo que pasara despues

"Estas lista para rendirte Serena" Ash le pregunto bromeando, "Si algo me enseñaste durante nuestro viaje Ash es que uno no debe rendirse hasta el final" Serena exclamo alzando su puño justo como lo hace el azabache

"Jeje entonces vamos a demostrarlo" Ash exclamo listo para seguir peleando, "Creo que se bien que es tu ultimo Pokemon" Ash le dijo muy seguro de su elección, "Seria un crimen si no la usara en esta batalla, ademas quiero mostrarte lo mucho que ha crecido también"Serena le dijo sacando su ultima poke bola

"Muy bien compañera nos hemos preparado mucho para este momento y al fin a llegado el momento... Sal ahora Delphox" Serena exclamo liberando a su ultimo Pokemon y su mas fiel compañera

De la poke bola salio una hermosa y elegante zorro de color rojo la cual apareció en el campo de batalla, "Delphhh"

"Wow entonces también evoluciono" Ash dijo muy sorprendido, "Wow pero que Pokemon tan hermoso" Mallow exclamo

"Delphox es la compañera de Serena y su primer Pokemon, las dos han entrenado mas que nadie tanto en batallas y en las presentaciones" Miette le contó a los hermanos, "Bueno pero aun así Ash tiene la ventaja por Mudsdale es tipo tierra" Hao dijo muy seguro de Ash

"Espero que estes preparado Ash por Delphox y yo no hemos preparado mucho tiempo para este momento" Serena le dijo al azabache mientras que Delphox sacaba su varita especial

"No nos detendrán , acabemos con esto Mudsdale usa Fuerza equina" Ash le ordeno a su Pokemon quien se abalanzo con la misma fuerza contra Delphox

Serena apesar de lo que venia ella no perdió su concentración, "Delphox detenlo con Fuerza psíquica" Serena le dijo antes de que Delphox usara sus poderes telequineticos para detener a Mudsdale en pleno ataque y elevarlo unos metros

"Mudsdale no!" Ash exclamo con horror al ver a su Pokemon incapaz de moverse, "Delphox acabalo con Llamarada" Serena le ordeno, Dephox libero una fuerte explosion de fuego contra el inmóvil Mudsdale

El ataque fue tan devastador que dejo al imparable Mudsdale fuera de combate dejando a todos en shock

"Pero como como" Hao balbuceo sin creer lo que veía, "Derroto a Mudsdale de un solo ataque" Mallow dijo igual de impactada que su hermano ya que ambos a lo largo de su viaje habían visto la fuerza del Mudsdale de Ash por lo que jamas lo habían derrotado de esa manera

Ash al ver su Pokemon herido rápidamente corrió a su lado "Mudsdale estas bien" Ash le pregunto a Mudsdale quien asintió débilmente, "Hiciste un gran trabajo, descansa" Ash le dijo antes de regresarlo a su poke bola

"Wow en verdad ni entiendo como Mudsdale cayo con solo uno ataque" Ash exclamo sin comprender como fue derrotado por una Llamarada sin haber recibido tanto daño en la batalla anterior

"Al parecer no te diste cuenta de lo ultimo que hizo Pangoro" Serena le dijo al azabache quien recapitulo la batalla anterior y al hacerlo recordó el ultimo ataque que hizo Pangoro antes de caer derrotado por el ataque de Mudsdale

"Ese ataque fue..." Ash decía antes de ser interrumpido por Serena "Ultima palabra es el ataque especial de Pangoro que baja la defensa y defensa especial del rival , solo se ocupa como ultimo recurso , esto permitió que Delphox lo derrotara rápido" Serena le explico su brillante estrategia dejando todos boquiabiertos

"Deveras penso en todo esto en la batalla... como lo hizo" Ash se preguntaba a si mismo una y otra vez, sus estrategias eran muy superiores que la ultima vez que se vieron, en verdad le emocionaba ver que su mas cercana amiga se había vuelto tan fuerte

"Entonces Ash cual es tu ultimo Pokemon" Serena le pregunto al azabache, primero penso en utilizar a Pikachu sin embargo no lo hizo ya que sabia que la rubia conocía el estilo de combate de este por lo que su siguiente opción era mas que clara

"En verdad me has impresionado mucho Serena, jamas pensé que me llevarías a este punto, en verdad estoy muy complacido por esta batalla ...pero no pienso perder" Ash le dijo mientras de su cinturón sacaba su ultima pokebola

"Te mostrare a mi pokemon mas fuerte... sal ahora Incineroar" Ash exclamo liberando a su ultimo Pokemon el cual apareció en el campo de batalla dando un fuerte rugido "Roaarrrrr"

Incineroar al ver quien era su oponente dio un leve suspiro en señal de desaprobación ya que aquella "zorrita" no seria una rival digna para el ( se que en el primer capitulo lo había llamado beltigre, pero en ese momento aun no habían anunciado el nombre oficial así que lo cambie)

"Entonces sera una batalla de tipo fuego, esto sera muy interesante" Shuana dijo muy emocionada por la ultima batalla, "Conocemos el poder de Incineorar ... pero ese Delphox también se ve muy fuerte" Mallow dijo estando indecisa por el resultado

"En verdad me has sorprendido Serena, en verdad te has vuelto muy fuerte... pero no pienso perder" Ash exclamo mientras Incineroar rubia listo para pelear, "Ni yo Ash, todo nuestro entrenamiento a sido por este momento ... las dos ganaremos" Serena exclamo con la misma seguridad mientras Delphox se preparaba para pelear

 **Bueno chicos es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado la batalla, se que algunos esperan mas amourshipping, pero todo a su tiempo aunque les aseguro que habra mucho mas en el proximo capitulo , comenten**


	6. La llama que hay en mi

**Hola chicos , sé que han esperado mucho este capítulo , sé que es costumbre dejarnos esperando y en verdad lo siento , pero bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo , espero que les guste**

Capítulo 6 .- La llama qué hay en mi

La batalla estaba en su punto crítico, ambos entrenadores solo les quedaban un solo Pokémon y claro esos Pokémon eran los más fuerte de ambos

Ash jamás pensó que su duelo amistoso con Serena fueran tan duro pero a la vez emocionante , ya que en todo el año que estuvieron viejandi juntos por Kalos el jamás la ha visto tan centrada y determinada en una batalla , pero eso realmente le gustaba

Por otro lado Serena estaba más que feliz con los resultados de la batalla, no le sorprendía mucho que los Pokémon de su amado fueran tan tenaces y fuertes pero lo que en verdad la llenaba de orgullo era ver que todo el esfuerzo de su entrenamiento había rendido frutos , ya que por primera vez estaba la par en un duelo contra el entranador más intrépido y fuerte que conocía

Al igual que su entrenadora Delphox se veía confiada y lista para pelear con todas sus fuerzas. Ella en verdad quería ganar esa batalla y daría todo de si para hacerlo

Sin embargo Incineroar no estaba muy entusiasmado por aquella batalla, ya que desde que era un Litten a él le a encantado pelear contra oponentes fuertes e intimidantes , por lo que pelear con una " chica" no le parecía muy interesante...pero pronto se arrepentiría

"Muy bien Serena estás lista para terminar esta batalla" Ash le preguntó muy ansioso por ganar . Sin embargo Serena no le respondió de inmediato, ella lucía pensativa como si algo tuviera entre manos

"Oye Shauna por qué Serena no ha dicho nada" Miette le pregunto a su amiga muy extrañada, " No lo sé Miette pero por su mirada yo supongo que está planeado algo interesante" Shauna le respondió haciéndose una idea de lo que Serena haría

Serena sabía que está batalla era muy importante y en verdad estaba lista para ganar ...pero entonces se le ocurrió aprovechar un poco la situación

"Oye Ash ya que está batalla está muy cerrada te propongo algo" Serena le dijo a su amado, "Ahhh que propuesta" Ash le pregunto muy confundido

Serena dio una gran sonrisa y dijo "Si yo gano, tendrás que hacer algo por mí y me refiero a lo que sea" Serena le explicó muy triunfante pero a la vez con maliciosa sonrisa

Todos se sorprendieron por la repentina proposición,no era algo que se escuchara en una batalla Pokémon , "Oye hermana que crees que quiera Serena" Hao le pregunto muy curioso de lo que pasaba

"No lose hermano, no conozco mucho a Serena pero supongo que debe querer algo de Ash" Mallow le respondió sin estar segura de las intenciones de la rubia

Los hermanos en verdad no comprendían que pasaba pero las dos kalosianas rápidamente entendieron lo que su amiga pretendía y claro se rieron al respecto ya que no era algo que esperaban que ella hiciera en ese momento

"Que pretende Serena ...bueno no creo que sea malo y de todos modos no perderé está batalla" Ash se dijo a si mismo

"Muy bien Serena aceptó tus condiciones" El azabache acepto sin echarse para atrás

"Muy bien Ash entonces es un trato" Serena le dijo muy feliz de que haya aceptado , "Entonces empecemos, Incineroar usa Lanzallamas" Ash le ordenó a su Pokémon quien de su cinturón liberó una fuerte columna de fuego pero eso no asusto a ninguna de las dos

"Delphox contraataca con tu propio Lanzallamas" Serena exclamó, Delphox sacó su varita y liberó a el mismo ataque que su rival

Ambos ataques de fuego chocaron con la misma fuerza pero no pasó mucho para que el lanzallamas de Delphox superar a el de Incineroar

"Que diablos" Ash exclamó asombrado al ver que el ataque de Delphox atravesó el Lanzallamas de su Pokémon más fuerte , aunque este no recibió mucho daño por ser de tipo fuego

"Hermana no lo puedo creer , superó el poder de fuego de Incineroar" Hao exclamó atónito ya que el sabía de primera mano lo fuerte que era el Pokémon de su rival

"Lo se Hao a mi también me sorprende mucho, estoy mas que segura que el punto fuerte del Delphox de Serena es su ataque especial, no como Incineroar que se especializa mas por su ataques físicos" Mallow le comento a su hermano menor

"Diablos no esperaba que el Lanzallamas de Delphox fuera mas fuerte, tenemos que acercanos si queremos hacer daño" Ash se dijo a si mismo mientras ideaba su estrategia

"Que pasa Ash acaso Delphox te da miedo" Serena le dijo burlándose un poco de ver que lo tomo desprevenido con ese ataque

"Claro que no, solo estamos calentando , Incineroar usa Garra sombra" Ash le ordenó a su Pokémon quién de su zarpa creo que una garra de energía oscura

Sin pensarlo dos veces Incineroar se lanzó contra Delphox listo para acabar con ella ,

Serena sabía que ese ataque sería peligroso para su compañera así que decidió detenerlo

"Delphox detenlo con Fuerza Psíquica" Serena exclamó mientras Delphox mando una onda telekinetica para detener al tigre de fuego

Sin embargo el ataque de Delphox no sirvió para nada contra el Pokémon de su oponente , "Pero que "Serena exclamó sorprendía mientras veía que Incineroar continuó su atacó y dio un fuerte golpe a su compañera

"Ja Lo siento Serena pero tus ataques psíquicos no servirán para nada contra Incineroar ya que es tipo siniestro" Ash le contó a la rubia muy orgulloso ya que el supuso que ella no sabía el tipo de Su Pokémon de Alola

rra sombra ahora" Ash le ordeno a su pokemon quien de su zarpa creo una garra de energía oscura listo para atacar a Delphox

Serena nunca había visto combatir a ese pokemon pero le era bastante obvio que tenia que evitar sus ataques físicos a toda costa " Delphox detenlo con Fuerza psíquica"

"Nada mal Ash , te aprovechaste del hecho que jamás había visto a este Pokémon, pero no te servirá dos veces así que prepárate" Serena le dijo sin perder su confianza al igual que su compañera quien se levanto sin mucho problema a pesar de recibir un ataque súper efectivo

"Así es como me gusta , Incineroar usa Garra sombra otra vez" El azabache exclamó mientras el tigre de fuego volvió a atacar

Sin embargo esta vez ambas estaban preparadas , "Delphox primero esquivalo y después usa Varita estaca" Serena le ordenó a su compañera

El salvaje tigre de fuego ya estaba por conectar su ataque pero de manera sorpresiva Delphox esquivó el ataque con mucha facilidad

Tanto Ash como Incineroar se quedaron sin palabras por aquí reflejo pero eso no los detuvo ya que continuó atacando con su zarpa pero como la última vez Delphox esquivaba los ataques del tigre de fuego con mucha precisión y elegancia, golpe tras golpe la zorra de fuego esquivaba los furiosos ataques de Incineroar haciendo que perdiera mas y mas su paciencia

"Muy bien ahora usa Varita estaca" Serena le ordenó , la varita de Delphox mágicamente se alargó hasta convertiste en un bastón de madera " Wow nunca había visto ese ataque" Ash exclamó sorprendido al ver que Delphox había aprendió un nuevo ataque

Incineroar trató de arañar a su rival con su garra de energía pero Delphox se agachó justo a tiempo para después darle un fuerte golpe en el hocico a Incineroar haciéndolo retroceder por el dolor

"Wow eso fue increíble" Hao exclamó sorprendió al ver aquel ataque, "Como es que Delphox es capaz de esquivar los ataque de Incineroar con tanta facilidad" Mallow se preguntaba

"Pues como ya te habíamos dicho Mallow , Serena se ha pasado los últimos entrenando a sus Pokémon sin descanso , además de que nuestro entrenamiento como artistas nos exige ser muy rápidas y con reflejos muy agudos para las presentaciones" Miette le explicó el porqué de la sorpresiva fuerza y velocidad del Pokémon de su compañera

"Incineroar te encuentras bien ?" Ash le pregunto a su compañero preocupado por el último ataque, " Roarr" El tigre de fuego le respondió un poco molesto por haber sido golpeado de esa manera por una "chica"

"Vamos no me digas que ese todo lo que pueden hacer " Serena se burlo muy confiada de su poder , " Está bien ahora tu nos tomaste desprevenidos pero como tú dijiste no te servirá eso dos veces" Ash exclamó ya más emocionado por la batalla al igual que su Pokémon

"Muy bien entonces demuéstrenlo , Delphox usa Lanzallamas" Serena exclamó mientras su compañera liberaba una columna de fuego contra su rival , " No creas que nos defenderás, contraataca con Impacto de calor" El azabache respondió al ataque

Antes de recibir el ataque de Delphox el cinturón de Incineroar lo cubrió de una ardiente capa de fuego que lo protegió del ataque y le permito atravesarlo para después impactar Delphox

"Muy bien ahora remátala con Garra sombra" Ash le ordenó continuar el ataque , " No tan rápido bloquéalo con Varita estaca" Serena le ordeno rápidamente

Delphox rápidamente bloqueo el ataque de Incineroar manteniéndolo a raya , para Serena para era evidente que Delphox no podría resistir mucho tiempo así que tenía hacerlo retroceder con algo ... y para su buena fortuna pudo ver que habían quedado varías rocas esparcidas en campo durante la pelea entre Pangoro y Mudsdale

"Delphox rápido usa Fuerza Psíquica en esas rocas " Serena le ordenó muy confiada , Delphox aún resistiendo la garra sombra de su rival utilizó sus poderes psíquicos para levitar las rocas a su alrededor y ocuparlas contra Incineroar quien aulló de dolor al ser golpeado por varias rocas

"Demonios no pensé que ocuparía las rocas para defenderse , sin duda es mucho más perspicaz que antes" Ash se decía a sí mismo algo más nervioso , Serena por el otro lado sentía una confianza como nunca lo había sentido , " En verdad estoy poniendo en aprietos a Ash, jamás pensé que darían tan buenos resultados nuestro entrenamiento , estoy muy cerca y no dejaré está oportunidad de acercarme a ti Ash " Serena pensaban muy entusiasmada por ganar y pedirle a su amado algo que tanto a deseado

"Ash créeme que ha sudo divertida está batalla, pero terminaré con esto , rápido Braxien usa Lanzallamas" Serena le ordenó lista para iniciar su ataque

"Rápido Incineroar resistelo" Ash exclamó mientras el tigre de fuego usaba sus zarpas para bloquear la ráfaga de fuego , pero lo que no sabían era que eso solo era distracción , ya que Delphox había se encontraba justo de lado de el

"Ahora Delphox acablo con Varita estaca" Serena exclamó , Incineroar trató de bloquear el ataque pero al estar cerca no pudo hacer nada más que recibir una ráfaga de golpes de Delphox hiriéndolo bastante y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el salvaje tigre de fuego se encontraba tendido en el suelo

"No Incineroar" Ash exclamó con horro al ver su Pokémon muy débil , " No lo puedo creer , Serena va ganar ?" Hao exclamó sin poder creer lo que estaba presenciado aunque Mallow no estaba del todo segura ya que el azabache aún tenía un as bajo la manga ...pero no estaba segura si el lo usaría contra ella

Ash entró en dilema al ver a su Pokémon muy cansado ," No puedo creer que este pasando esto , ella supo como contraatacar cada uno de sus movimientos... aunque todavía hay una oportunidad" El azabache miro instintivamente a su Z aro

"Estoy seguro que la Explosión infernal derrotaría a Delphox a pesar de qué Incineroar está muy agotado" Ash exclamó ahora con la posibilidad de acabar con la batalla

Sin embargo el azabache cometió una gran equivocación y fue ...mirarla a los ojos . El azabache no entendía porque pero al ver aquellos hermosos ojos azules este sintió que toda la presión que tenía se esfumaba , empezó a recordar varias cosas que había vivido junto a ella durante su viaje, las sonrisas que compartieron , las palabras de aliento en momentos, aquí día en recorrieron las calles de ciudad Lumious solos , solo pensaba en cosas hermosas muy muy hermosas

Aunque también recordó algo muy turbio ... volvió a ver lo qué pasó en esa misma mañana , como casi había herido a un entrenador y Pokémon indefensos por haber perdido el control , las palabras que su amiga Mallow le había dicho resonaban en su cabeza "Sabes que esa pulsera Z es muy peligrosa si la usas sin cuidado"

"No ..no puedo arriesgar a serena de esa forma... no quiero hacerle daño" El azabache exclamo dejando un lado su pulsera Z Y la posibilidad de ganar la batalla

"Bueno Ash entonces qué harás?"Serena le pregunto ansiosa , "No crees que no hemos rendido Serena , Pelearemos hasta el final, no es así Incineroar?" Ash le pregunto a su compañero quién dio un fuerte rugido

"Nosotras tampoco nos rendiremos, estamos dispuesta a ganar, no es así Delphox" Serena le pregunto a su compañera con la misma emoción, quién asintió

"Muy bien entonces , Incineroar usa impacto de calor con todo tu poder" Ash gritó con todas sus fuerzas, Incineroar dio un poderoso rugido mientras su cuerpo era envuelto por una cubierta de poderosas flamas y sin pensarlo dos veces se se abalanzó contra Delphox

"Esto acaba ahora Ash , Delphox usa Llamarada" Serena exclamó mientras Delphox usaba varita para crear una explosión de fuego que lanzó hacia su oponente

Al colisionar ambos ataques todos pudieron sentir una fuerte onda de calor ya que la intensidad de ambos era inmensa. Incineroar luchaba ferozmente por superar el ataque de Delphox ya que si lo hacía podría derrotarla

Ninguno quitaba la mirada del Pokemon de Ash y su desesperada lucha por superar la Llamarada de Delphox , "Vamos Incineroar no te rindas" Ash grito con todas sus fuerzas , mientras que Serena apoyaba a Delphox " Delphox no lo dejes pasar, usa todo tu poder"

El tigre de fuego en verdad estaba dando todo lo que podía . Sin embargo el sentía como su cuerpo se empezaba a cansar y se daba cuenta como la zorra de fuego no cedía ... podía ver la llama que había en sus ojos , un calor incluso más ardiente y salvaje que el de el ... y en eso mismo momento se dio cuenta que ya había perdido

Sin más energía Incineroar no puedo continuar su ataque por lo que recibió la brutal Llamarada de Delphox directamente y al recibir tal explosión este salió volando directo contra el tronco de un arbol ...alfin cayendo derrotado

Todos se quedaron mudos al ver lo que había ocurrido, el siempre audaz y feroz Incineroar había sido derrotado y por una gran diferencia de poder y de control, tanto Ash como los hermanos no podían creer lo fuerte y centrada que había resultado ser Delphox y Serena, "No no lo puedo creer... Serena me derroto?" Ash se dijo a si mismo mientras veia a su mas fuerte pokemon tendido en el árbol

Aunque el no era el único sorprendido, Serena tampoco podia creer lo que habian logrado, despues de todo el sudor y cansancio de los últimos seis meses, alfin lo lograr, pudo derrotar al entrenador que siempre la ha inspirado y que ha considerado el mejor de todos, "No ... no lo puedo creer... derrote a Ash" Serena se dijo a si misma aun sin poder creerlo

"Incineroar ya no puede continuar, la ganadora del encuentro es Delphox y Serena" Dex declaro aun muy sorprendido por el resultado, tanto como Miette como Shauna empezaron a brincar y gritar de la emocion "Siii Serena lo lograste" Ambas dijeron con mucha alegría, "Lo hicimos Delphox lo hicimos" Serena exclamo con mucha alegría mientras corría a su lado para darle un fuerte abrazo. Ambas estaban felices y orgullosas porque demostraron lo fuertes que se habían vuelto

Por el otro lado Ash se acerco lentamente a Incineroar quien lucia bastante agotado pero a la vez deshornado, "Tranquilo amigo, se que diste todo de ti, siempre lo has hecho y siempre me has hecho sentir orgulloso" Ash le dijo a su pokemon con el fin de no hacerlo sentir mal, pero eso no era suficiente el claramente podía ver su mirada de decepción por haber sido superado en tantos aspectos a lo largo del combate

""Mereces un buen descanso amigo, regresa" Ash le dijo antes de regresarlo a su pokebola, sintió un sabor amargo al ver que su pokemon estaba abatido... pero en el fondo sabia que hizo lo correcto al no ocupar su movimiento Z

"Muy bien Delphox ahora regresa, debes estar mu agotada, muchas gracias por todo" Serena le agradeció a su fiel compañera mientras ella regresaba a su poke bola. Al fin lo había conseguido y era momento de hablar con Ash por lo que se acerco a el, aunque al ver la expresión de su amado sintio un poco de preocupación al pensar que estaría enojado con ella por haberlo derrotado, "No Ash no es así " Serena penso muy segura de que su amado estaria bien

"Ash entonces ... esta vez yo gane" Serena le dijo algo nerviosa por su reacción, Ash se le acerco y sin previo aviso puso ambas manos en sus hombros, "Serena.. estuviste increíble" Ash exclamo muy emocionado, "De verdad lo crees?" Serena le pregunto feliz y sonrojada, "Claro que si Serena, no puedo creer lo mucho que tu y tus pokemon han crecido, mejoraste mucho en cada aspecto en tan poco tiempo... en verdad estoy muy orgulloso de ti" El azabache la felicito por haber ganado su combate

Serena sintio un mar de emociones en su interior, eso era realmente lo que queria, ella quería que el chico que mas admiraba reconociera su valor... ahora compartir algo mas con el.. ya que desde que empezó a entrenar ella agarro un gran cariño y pasión por las batallas. Todos miraban la escena con alegría y algo de confusion ya que los hermanos no esperaban que se tomara tan bien haber perdido ya que el siempre se había tomado sus combates muy enserio

"Bueno Ash ahora que termino el combate, tienes que cumplir lo que acordamos recuerdas" Serena le dijo al azabache con una gran sonrisa, "Oh cielos lo habia olvidado" Ash exclamo olviandose que habian aportado algo, " _Jeje solo espero que no sea algo complicado o humillante"_ Ash penso tratando de imaginarse lo que la rubia traia en mente

Serena se acerco un poco mas al azabache hasta estar esto enfrente de el, Serena no podia quitarse esa sonrisa que traia en verdad estaba por hacer algo que nunca pudo durante su viaje en Kalos, estaba por pedir algo que solo ha pasado en sus sueños, " Ash quiero que tu y yo tengamos una cita" Serena le pido sin ninguna duda o pena

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que Serena queria, " Una cita?... conmigo?" Ash penso sin comprender lo que pasaba, "Así es quiero que tu y yo estemos juntos todo el dia de mañana, que me enseñes la isla, que me lleves a cenar y pasemos un tiempo a solas tu y yo" Serena le explico con un tono dulce y coqueto, no tenia idea de donde venia toda esa confianza pero en verdad le gustaba

Ash se quedo mudo, en verdad no entendía que le habia picado a Serena... y por que el estaba nervioso, "Este... Yoo" EL azabache tartamudeaba por los nervios, Serena sin volver a pensarlo puso ambas manos en el cuello de su amado haciendo que diera un pequeño salto por los nervios, "Ash.. tranquilo... solo quiero que pasemos un lindo dia juntos... han pasado seis meses y en verdad te extrañado... tu quieres hacer esto conmigo" Serena le susurro en el odio

Ash volvió a mirarla a los ojos y por centésima vez su pulso y su respiración se puso pesada, sentia que podia ver una intensa llama en sus ojos, todo estaba de cabeza para el, pero... en verdad queria estar con ella... y si Serena queria hacerlo, el lo haria

"Si Serena... si quiero hacer esto contigo" Ash le respondio mas tranquilo y sin ninguna advertencia Serena se lanzo a sus brazos muy muy feliz. Todos miraron con ternura la escena en especial las dos Kalosianas quienes se sentían muy felices por su amiga... ya que alfin tuvo el coraje de dar el primer paso con el chcio de sus sueños

Ash sin saber como reaccionar volteo a ver a Pikachu como si esperara una respuesta de el y aunque el raton amarillo no pudiera hablar hizo una seña que rápidamente comprendió, junto sus manos en forma de abrazo, el azabache ya no lo penso y puso sus manos alrededor de ella, era el momento que ambos habian esperado, al fin sentían el calor del otro

* * *

Sin darse cuenta el solo ya se había ocultado, aquel increíble día ya se estaba por acabarse pero uno incluso mejor estaba por venir

"Sin duda este fue un día muy interesante" Mallow dijo riéndose por todo lo que había ocurrido entre Ash y Serena, "Jeje sin duda fue una de las batalla mas intensas que he registrado" Dex exclamo mientras flotaba alrededor de Ash, "Pika pika" El raton amarillo exclamo

"Bueno tenemos que irnos, ya es de noche y el Centro pokemon es un poco estricto por aqui" Ash dijo queriendo evitar seguir hablando sobre el y Serena, "Jeje Bueno chicos ha sido un gran placer conocerlos, si quieren pueden venir mañana ... ya que estos dos estaran ocupados todo el dia no?" Shauna exclamo con el fin de avergonzar un poco mas Ash lo que funciono

"Jeje oye Ash te importaria venir a recogerme temprano, quiero aprovechar lo mas que pueda" Serena le dijo guiñándole el ojo mientras el se sonrojaba, "Ahh claro Serena pasare por ti a primera hora... hare todo lo posible para que sea un muy buen dia" Ash le prometio mientras rascaba su nuca por los nervios, eso era algo nuevo de Ash pero a Serena le parecia muy tierno de el

"Se que lo sera Ash... sera el mejor de todos" Serena le susurro lo ultimo antes de darle un dulce abrazo de despedida aun que esta vez ambos sabían que muy muy pronto se verían otra vez, "Hasta mañana chicas descansen" Mallow de despido mientras caminaban hacia El Centro pokemon, "Cuídense chicas" Hao también se despidió

"Hasta mañana chicos" Shauna y Miette exclamaron juntas mientras que Serena se despedía de sus amado "Nos vemos mañana Ash, te estaré esperando" Serena exclamo muy emocionada por lo que pasaría mañana, "Descansa Serena , tranquila pronto estaré aquí" Ash exclamo antes de irse con sus amigos. Serena solo veia irse pero esta vez sabia que las cosas serian diferentes, _"Esta vez no tendré Ash... te dire lo que siento muy pronto"_ Serena pensaba mientras sostenía con fuerza su listón azul amarrado a su muñeca

Shauna y Miette se acercaron a su amiga "Enserio estamos orgullosas Serena, diste un gran paso hoy y se que mañana será un dia muy especial para los dos" Miette le dijo a su amiga, "Eso es lo que mas quiero Miette" Serena le respondió muy emocionada por el mañana, "Jaja debe darte un baño Serena la batalla si que fue intensa y sabes creo que seria bueno que empezaramos a ver que usaras mañana... debes verte radiante para tu galán" Shauna les propuso a lo que aceptaron

* * *

Ash y sus amigos seguian caminado hacia el centro pokemon listos para descansar despues de tener un dia tan agotador, aunque Ash realmente estaba muy nervioso _"Oh cielos que se supone que haga con Serena mañana... nunca he estado en una cita antes y no se nada de esas cosas ...pero no puedo fallarle a Serena se lo prometí"_ El azabache pensaba sin parar

"Oye Ash estas bien te ves preocupado" Hao le pregunto a su amigo muy inocentemente, " Bueno es que ... no se nada de citas" Ash le respondio tratando de ocultar su vergüenza , "Jajaj la verdad no me sorprende escuchar eso" Mallow dijo bromeando ya que ella sabia que tan cabeza dura era el azabache con temas de romance pero por la mirada que le lanzo supo que era enserio

"Mira Ash tener una cita no es algo de que tener miedo solo debes ser Cortez, educado y debes ser tu mismo... y disfrutarlo" Mallow le trato de explicar un poco sobre lo que tratan las citas, "Mm no suena tan malo... solo espero no arruinarlo" Ash exclamo tratando de ver como darle la mejor cita posible o por lo menos la mejor que el podría dar

"Jaja tranquilo Ash yo te explicare esta noche como debes actuar en la cita de mañana y creo que también te buscaremos un cambio de ropa" Mallow le dijo pensando en como arreglar a Ash para que se viera decente en su cita, " Hey pero quen tiene de malo mi ropa" Ash exclamo no entendiendo por que debia usar otro atuendo, "Oh cielos será mas difícil de lo que pensé" Mallow suspiro sabiendo lo difícil que seria esto

 **Bueno chicos es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado y comente, créanme esta cita será muy emotiva , llevo tiempo imaginándomela, comenten por favor**


	7. Como siempre debió haber sido P1

**Hola chicos , aquí está el nuevo capítulo de sol y luna , sé que también están esperando por los otros ficha , pero en verdad ya quería escribir la cita ...así que aquí está espero que les gusto**

Capítulo 7 .- Como siempre debió haber sido (parte 1)

El sol volvía a caer sobre las costas de Alola , los Pokémon volador despertaban y hacían su recorrido por la ciudad anunciando con sus cantos que era un nuevo día y era uno muy importante para ciertas personas

Aunque suene muy raro Ash se había despertado temprano a pesar de estar algo cansado, ya que su amiga Mallow se pasó toda la noche tratando de enseñarle cómo comportarse con Serena en su ya tan esperada cita y a pesar de haber sido bastante difícil el ya le había quedado claro como comportarse como un caballero ...bueno masomenos

"Muy bien es hora de comenzar estar día" Ash exclamó levantándose de la cama listo para arreglarse

Primero se dio una buena ducha ya que la primera lección de Mallow fue sobre cómo debía verse presentable y oler muy bien para ella

Se aseguró de lavarse en partes del cuerpo que no había tocado me años, al terminar su ducha tomo una colonia que le había comprado su madre hace tiempo, "Mm nunca había usado esto antes.. bueno veamos" Ash exclamó antes de ponerse mucha de la loción en el cuerpo

Después decidió vestirse con la ropa que Mallow le había escogido la noche anterior, era raro para el no usar la camisa que había usado durante todo su viaje pero la que había escogido su amiga no lucía nada mal

La última parte era la más complicada ...su cabello, a el siempre le ha gustado su desalborotada cabellera azabache y el hecho de no poder usar gorra ese día le daba escalofríos ya que casi nunca estaba sin ella pero ese día era la excepción "Bueno creo que a Serena no le importará que no vaya peinado...recuerdo que alguna vez me había dicho que le gustaba" Ash dijo dejando su cabello como siempre estaba

Ash se paró frente al espejo de la habitación para observar cómo había quedado y sorpresivamente le había gustado mucho el resultado , la ropa que usaba no era tan elegante pero sin duda era mejor que su ropa ordinaria ya que usaba una polo negra y unos jeans con rasgaduras, un look muy moderno, ( ese el conjunto que usa mi personaje en el juego de sol y luna)

"Vaya creo que luzco bastante bien" Ash dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo , a el nunca le había tomado tanto interés su aspecto físico pero verse así en verdad le agradó mucho, Incluso Pikachu quien acababa de despertar vio lo bien arreglado que estaba su entrenador "Pika pikachu" El ratón dijo dando su aprobación

"Jeje gracias amigo, tengo que verme muy bien para el día de hoy, vamos a ver qué dice Dex" Ash exclamó mientras se acercaba a su cómoda donde su Rotom-Dex se encontraba recargándose

Al picar la pantalla de Dex este se despertó de manera instantánea "Buenos días Ash...ehhh" El pokedex parlante exclamó confundido por lo que veía

"Que te parece Dex "Ash le pregunto a su compañero , pero en lugar de una respuesta el pokedex empezó a alejarse y hacer varios ruidos " Quién eres tú y que le hiciste a Ash" Dex exclamó desconociendo a su propio entrenador

"Dex relájate soy yo Ash" El azabache le contesto mientras el pokedex se acercó a él para darle un buen vistazo, después de verlo un breve momento se dio cuenta que era su entrenador "Oh mis circuitos si eres tú Ash , no te reconocí sin tu ropa de siempre" El pokedex parlante le contesto muy sorprendió de verlo así

"Bueno lo tomaré como un si entonces" Ash le dijo mientras reunía sus cosas para bajar a desayunar algo antes de su cita

Al bajar al lobby del centro Pokémon encontró a los dos hermanos ya en una mesa comiendo panqueques

"Buenos días chicos" Ash los saludo casualmente al igual que su Pikachu y Dex , los dos hermanos se sorprendieron bastante al verlo tan diferente " Ash te ves muy bien hermano" Hao le saludo con un cumplido, "Gracias Hao tu hermana hizo un gran trabajo escogiendo mi atuendo, no lo crees Mallow" El azabache le pregunto su amiga quién se había quedado un poco callada

Mallow no proceso su pregunta a tiempo ya que se sorprendió mucho lo bien que se veía su amigo ..eso le trajo unos cuantos recuerdos de cuando se conocieron, "Mallow estas bien? " Ash le pregunto un poco confundido por que ella no le quitaba la mirada de encima

"Ahhh perdón Ash ...si te ves muy bien" Mallow le contestó apenada y un poco sonrojada . Ambos chicos se miraron el uno al otro confundidos por lo raro que actuaba la peliverde

"Jaja gracias supongo ...solo espero que todo salga bien hoy" Ash les dijo su preocupación por la cita, "No te preocupes hermano, todo saldrá bien" Hao le respondió aún si saberlo realmente

"No te preocupes Ash , solo recuerda lo que te enseñe y se tu mismo... estoy segura que es lo que más le gustaría a Serena " Mallow le respondió sabiendo que todo le saldría bien con Serena

"Jeje eso espero Mallow , tratare de tener ene mente todo loque me dijiste" Ash le dijo agradeciendo mucho la ayuda que le ha dado

Después de un corto desayuno Ash y sus amigos salieron del hotel para despedirse de él

"Muy bien chicos, tengo que irme pero los veré en la noche" Ash le dijo a sus amigos, Pikachu y Dex también se quedarían en hotel con los hermanos, ya que el punto de la cita era que ambos estuvieran solos

"Te deseamos lo mejor hermano" Hao exclamó deseándole lo mejor a su amigo, "Solo recuerda lo que te enseñe , todo lo demás será fácil ...diviértanse mucho" Mallow igual le deseo lo mejor pero un con guiño

"Gracias chicos los veré después" El azabache les agradeció antes de irse hacia el hotel de Serena

Mientras que Los hermanos y Pokémon de Ash lo seguían viendo. "Jajja bueno supongo que sería bueno prepararnos para ir al pueblo un rato" Hao exclamó queriendo ver que las tenia la isla de Ula Ula

Mallow por el otro lado seguía viendo como corría su amigo a ver a su cita, "Mm rayos ...Serena si que es afortunada" La peliverde pensó recordando un aquellos sentimientos que alguna vez tuvo por el azabache

* * *

El azabache siguió su camino hasta llegar a la entrada del hotel donde estaba Serena , no quería admitirlo pero sentía mucho nervios mientras la esperaba

Aunque para el no eran nervios cualquiera, no eran aquellos nervios que tenía antes de tener una batalla importante o cuando tenía que tomar una decisión crítica ..eran una clase de sentimientos nuevos que lo hacían sentir un poco incómodo

Pasaban los minutos y Serena aún no bajaba , Ash se empezó a desesperarse un poco ya que no tenía Pikachu a su lado par que lo distrajera , era raro para el estar solo y eso hizo que empezara a pensar en lo peor "Mmm y si se arrepintió de la cita ...y si piensa que soy débil por haber perdido contra ella" Ash se dijo a sí mismo sintiendo un poco de angustia

Sin embargo todo eso se fue cuando vio que alguien había salido de la puerta principal , "Perdón por demorar un poco Ash, pero ya estoy aquí" Aquella persona le dijo un poco apenada

el azabache no respondió al momento ya que se había quedo sin palabras al ver lo hermosa que se veía su amiga, llevaba un vestido veraniego blanco sin hombros y un moño rojo en su busto, su cabello brillaba con intensidad aunque estaba usando un sombrero de playa, en verdad lucia como un ángel ante los ojos de Ash

"Es...muy hermosa" Ash suspiro al ver a su amiga tan arreglada. Serena noto que el azabache estaba embobado ya que no le había respondido

"Ash te gusta como me veo" Serena le preguntó coquetamente mientras daba una pequeña vuelta para que la viera mejor , el azabache no podía concretar sus ideas al estar hipnotizado por su belleza por lo que respondió sin pesar " Este te ..te vez ...perfecta" Ash balbuceo sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

Serena sonrío con mucho al escuchar tan dulce respuesta , "Jeje gracias Ash eres muy dulce... tu en verdad luces muy guapo" Serena le susurró lo último haciendo que se sonrojara de la pena , "Pues este muchas gracias Serena..yo yo me viste solo" Ash balbuceo de la pena al darse cuenta de lo tonto que sonaba

Serena se rió al ver los evidentes nervios del azabache, personalmente a ella le parecía muy dulce ver que estaba tan nervioso por su día juntos , "Jeje no estés nervioso Ash, sé que esto nuevo para ti pero tranquilo nos divertimos mucho ...relájate yo no muerdo" Serena le dijo con una dulce y juguetona sonrisa

El azabache le costaba entender tanto su actitud como la de ella , ya que ella nunca s e había comportado tan coqueta con él durante su viaje juntos , pero eso no importaba tenía que sobrellevarlo , " Está bien Serena , vamos al pueblo hay mucha cosas que podemos ver" Ash le propuso ya un poco más relajado

Serena sonrío y dijo " Muy bien Ash vamos" , en verdad estaba muy emocionada por ese día , sería un día que cambiaría muchas cosas

Ambos jóvenes habían llegado al pueblo llamado Malie para ver qué actividades podían hacer , a ambos les impresionó mucho los rústicos pero hermosos los edificios y casas del lugar , como si aquellos de edificios los hubieran construido hace varios siglos a pesar de tener tiendas y locales modernos

Ash ya estaba mucho más relajado con Serena , en verdad le agradaba mucho pasear por el pueblo con ella, como lo alían hacer durante su aventura por Kalos, todo parecía bastante normal ...hasta que que sintió como alguien suavemente tomaba su mano izquierda

Serena quien se sentía más que feliz paseando por el pueblo con Ash , se dio cuenta de lo hermoso que era la situación y al ver la mano de su amado le recordó la primera vez que estuvieron solos en ciudad Coumarine ya hace mucho tiempo

Aquella vez Serena no había tenido el valor de tomar la mano de su amado debido a su timidez , pero las cosas ya eran diferentes ,ella en verdad quería sostener su mano así que sin previo aviso tomo la mano del azabache y entrelazo sus dedos sin ninguna duda

Ash volteó a verla muy sorprendido de lo que hacía , "Ahh Serena ..por ..que tomaste mi mano" Ash le preguntó muy nervioso y confundido por lo que hacía con su mano , "jeje ya sabes cómo está es una cita , me pareció que sería adecuado que fuéramos así ...eso haría un caballero no Ash" Serena le respondió tratando de derretir al azabache con su mirada para que no la soltara

Ash quedo mudo al verla a los ojos, de verdad lucia adorable con aquella sonrisa tan tierna y hermosa , "Ahhh como podría decirle que no a esa sonrisa " Ash exclamó en su mente rindiéndose del capricho de la rubia

"Está bien Serena podemos ir así " Ash le contestó dándose por vencido aunque feliz, Serena se sonrojó y tomó el brazo del azabache con mucha fuerza y dulzura , así estuvieron caminando por el pueblo , cualquiera que los viera pensarían que era una pareja de enamorados en una cita ...y en verdad lo eran

"Oye Ash qué tal si vamos por algo de comer, conozco tu apetito y se que tendrás hambre pronto" Serena le propuso , Ash no tardó mucho en pensar en un lugar donde podrían almorzar ya que si había algo que tenían en común las cuatro islas de Alola era un lugar en especial

"Yo sé dónde podríamos comer" Ash exclamó ansioso por mostrarle el lugar a su cita

No pasó mucho para que Ash encontrará aquel lugar donde siempre disfrutaba ir , "Serena bienvenida a...la tienda de Malasadas" Ash exclamó con mucha emoción al presentarle el lugar que pensó , Serena estaba un poco confundida por aquel lugar ya que se veía ...tan simple

"Entonces este es el lugar donde venden los mejores postres de Alola" Serena le preguntó un poco escéptica, "Así es , desde que llegue a Alola he visitado cada restaurante de las islas , ya que a Hao y a mí nos encantan las malasadas " Ash le explicó su extraña obsesión por el lugar y por aquel dulce

Serena al ser de una región donde los postres eran un simbolismo regional no le impresionaba mucho la apariencia de las dichosas malasadas, pero era Ash así que estaba dispuesta a probarlo , "Muy bien Ash vamos a ver qué tal" Serena le dijo con una dulce sonrisa

Al entrar Serena notó lo lleno que se veía el lugar, lo que animó más a la rubia de tratar dichoso pasó mucho para que les atendieran y les trajeran un plato lleno de las famosas malasadas de varios sabores

Ash normalmente hubiera devorado las malasadas en un instante pero los consejos de Mallow resonaron en su cabeza "Tienes que ser educado y no devorar la comida como un snorlax" . Aquellas palabras evitaron que el azabache actuará como siempre

"Bueno Serena pruébalas" Ash le dijo tratando de ser cortés, "Jeje gracias Ash" Serena le respondió apreciando su caballerosidad

Serena tomo una de las malasadas color rosas y le dio una pequeña mordida...para su sorpresa y fortuna le había encantado el sabor del postre de Alola, "Wow Ash tenías razón son en verdad deliciosas" Serena exclamó mientras le daba otra mordida a su malasadas

Ash sonrío mucho al ver que podía compartir esto con ella por lo que tomó una también y empezaron su almuerzo juntos . Ambos estuvieron comiendo tranquilamente mientras se contaban sus experiencias de los últimos seis meses

"Entonces el entrenamiento de Palermo es muy duro" Ash le preguntó muy curioso por cómo ha sido su vida desde que terminaron su viaje, "Jejej pues si es exigente con nuestras rutinas y nuestra apariencia pero nos acostumbramos después de los primeros meses" Serena le respondió

"Pues si pudiste derrotarme a mi y a mis Pokémon Palermo debe ser una gran tutora" Ash le dijo reconociendo los resultados de su entrenamiento, " Bueno ..su entrenamiento me ayudado mucho pero creo el que yo hice sola nos hizo fuerte en las batallas" Serena le contó al azabache

"Tu propio entrenamiento?" Ash le preguntó confundido, "Bueno Ash ...el día que te fuiste de Kalos algo cambio en mi... por varias semanas no salí de mi recámara por qué estaba deprimida de habernos separado de nuevo...todos quisieron animarme pero realmente nada me ayudaba ...fue hasta que un día me di cuenta que tenía que ponerme de pie y alcanzar mi sueño de ser reina de Kalos...pero además de eso quise empezar a entrar en las batallas , ya que quería demostrarme y demostrarte que podía ser muy fuerte...así como lo eres tú Ash" Serena le confesó el pesar que llevo cargando los últimos meses

El azabache no pudo evitar sentir culpa ya que al haber partido rompió el corazón a muchas personas principalmente a su querida amiga

"Yo lamento haberte causado mucho daño perdóname serena" Ash le dijo muy triste y culpable, "Ash no te sientas mal tenías que volver a tu hogar, han sido meses duros pero doy gracias a Arceus , por poder estar contigo otra vez" Serena le dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre la suya

Aquella tristeza que había parecido en el corazón de Ash se esfumó en en el instante que serena tomó su mano, con sólo mirar esa hermosa sonrisa las cosas sentían mejor , "Sabes que tienes un hermosa sonrisa" Ash le dijo sin dejar de mirarla

El rostro de Serena se calentó demasiado al escuchar tal halago pero a diferencia de cuando estaban en Kalos, ella no estaba nerviosa si no feliz , "Jeje sabes que solo es para ti" Serena le respondió con mucha ternura y dulzura

Ahora Ash era el que se puso más rojo que un Magmar, de verdad se la estaban pasando muy bien , Serena quien quería acercarse más a su amado se levanto de su lugar y de sentó de el, "Te molesta si me siento contigo" Serena le preguntó volviendo a tomar su mano , "Tu sabes que sino" Ash le respondió con una gran sonrisa , era la primera vez que estaba disfrutando de esa manera

* * *

Mientras Ash y Serena tenían su primera cita , los dos hermanos decidieron explorar el pueblo por su cuenta ya que ninguno quería quedarse encerrado en el hotel

"Cielos este pueblo es increíble hay tanta cultura por todos lados" Mallow exclamó emocionada por lo auténtico del pueblo, "Mm como tú digas hermana ..yo solo quisiera ir por unas malasadas" Hao le contestó mientras se sobaba la barriga por el hambre que traía

Pikachu quien se encontraba el hombro de Mallow le salió una gota de la pena al ver la gran diferencia de personalidad entre ambos hermanos, mientras que Dex quien también acompañaba a los hermanos expresó su opinion "Según mi base de datos este pueblo fue construido hace 300 años después de la gran guerra entre los guardianes y los heraldos celestiales de Alola"

"Oye hermana crees que a Ash le vaya bien en su cita" Hao le preguntó a su hermana , "Sabes que Ash tiene una cabeza muy dura ...pero también es un gran chico y en verdad veo que Serena le gusta mucho ...yo creo que muy pronto los veremos juntos" Mallow le respondió muy segura de que ellos terminarían juntos

Hao aunque no le interesaran ese tipos de cosas románticas o cursis.. en verdad quería que le fuera bien a su amigo en la cita con la chica de Kalos ,"Solo espero que no tome tanto tiempo , ya que los dos tenemos que seguir avanzando en los retos de la isla" Hao exclamo cambiando el tema, su hermana suspiro al ver que su hermano menor era igual de cabeza dura que el azabache

Los dos hermanos y los pokemon de Ash continuaron caminado por el puerto hasta que derrepente se escucho el grito de ayuda de una persona desafortunada, "Que fue eso?" Mallow exclamo sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar

"Vino de por allá" Dex exclamo indicándoles de donde había venido aquel grito de ayuda y sin dudarlo ambos fueron a donde les había indicado el pokedex parlante

Al llegar se dieron cuenta que un señor se encontraba tirado enfrente de uno de los locales, el pobre señor lucia agitado con la pinta de que había sido atacado por alguna persona o pokemon

"Señor se encuentra bien?" Hao le pregunto aquel señor herido, "Ahhh unos… maleantes me atacaron y se llevaron mi cargamento de bayas" Aquel Señor herido le respondió al peli verde, "Quien seria tan ruin como para hacer eso" Mallow exclamo con furia al escuchar

"Recuerda como lucían los ladrones?" Hao le pregunto queriendo saber quien o quienes habían sido. El señor trato de recordar la apariencia de aquel que le había robado y por suerte aun lo recordaba

"Recuerdo bien que eran dos sujetos…. Venían vestidos de negro y usaban varias cadenas y aretes, también recuerdo que venían un Drowzee…..a caminaban de manera extraña y algo ridícula" El señor les explico la aparecía de aquellos asaltantes

Aunque para muchos aquella descripción seria incompleta o muy vaga para los hermanos les era casi lógico saber quienes habían sido, "De seguro fueron miembros del team Skull" Hao exclamo con ira al recodar los problemas que les había traído aquellos rufianes en el pasado

"Esos malvados siempre se la pasan molestando a gente inocente… en verdad me sacan de quicio" Mallow exclamo con la misma animosidad, "Por favor ayudenme chicos, si pierdo esas bayas podría perder mi negocio" El señor exclamo muy preocupado por lo que sucedía

"Tranquilo señor, nosotros recuperaremos sus bayas, créame mi hermana y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes con el team Skull" Hao exclamo sin dudar y sin miedo

"Así es nosotros dos los detendremos" Mallow exclamo con la misma emoción que su hermano, "Muchas gracias chicos.. si bien recuerdo después de atacarme se fueron por aquella dirección" El señor les dijo donde se había dirigido y sin mas que decir ambos hermanos y los pokemon de su amigo partieron a encontrar aquellos maleantes

* * *

Después de comer varias malasadas Ash y Serena salieron del restaurante para continuar su paseo por la isla, "Debo admitir Ash esas malasadas son muy deliciosas" Serena exclamo satisfecha por el almuerzo que tuvieron

"Jeje te dije que te gustarían Serena" Ash le dijo contento de que su primera parada habia resultado bien, "Entonces que hacemos ahora guapo" Serena le pregunto muy emocionada por continuar su cita, Ash se quedo pensando por un momento hasta que se le ocurrió una idea magnifica, "Se me ocurrió algo Serena pero tendrás que confiar en mi" Ash le dijo muy seguro de su idea

"Tu sabes que siempre lo hago Ash" Serena le aseguro con una sonrisa, "Muy bien entonces vamos" El azabache exclamo tomando la mano de Serena y llevándola hacia aquel lugar

Serena volvió a sorprenderse al ver que Ash la había llevado hacia un lugar que no esperaría que fuera, "Una tienda de motos?" Serena le pregunto un poco incrédula

"Así es, se me ocurrió que podríamos recorrer la isla mas rápido si vamos en moto" Ash le explico mientras le pagaba al gerente para rentar un moto para que pasearan

"Apoco sabes andar en moto Ash?" Serena le pregunto muy sorprendida de que su amado supiera hacerlo, "Hay cosas de mi que aun no sabes Serena" Ash le respondió con un guiño, aquella actitud no era común del azabache pero a Serena le gustaba

Ash vio las diferentes clases de motonetas y motocicletas que tenia el local hasta que se topo con una bastante llamativa, era una motocicleta negra con adornos metálicos en las ruedas, lucia bastante ruda y atractiva (Alguna vez vieron la motocicleta de shadow the hedghog?es esa)

"Bueno que te parece?" Ash le pregunto a su amiga, Serena miro con detalle aquella motocicleta lucia un poco peligrosa, pero el hecho que Ash la conduciría le llenaba de confianza "Mmm yo creo que deberíamos salir ya" Serena le respondió emocionada por que su amado le de un paseo

Sin mas que decir ambos se pusieron los cascos y se subieron a la moto listos para recorrer la isla juntos

 **Bueno chicos es todo por ahora, se que me odiaran por haberlo dejado a la mirada pero me di cuenta de que va ser muy muy larga por lo que la dividi en dos capítulos, sin embargo espero que comenten y me digan que opinan y si veo su apoyo haré todo lo posible por escribir el siguiente capitulo, comenten y cualquier duda pregunten gracias**


	8. Como siempre debio haber sido P2

**Hola** **chicos** **,** **se** **que** **han** **esperado** **mucho** **este** **capítulo** **,** **se** **que** **desaparecí** **por** **un** **par** **de** **meses** **y** **veo** **que** **muchos** **se** **preocuparon** **realmente** **por** **mis** **fics** **,** **se** **que** **siempre** **les** **quedo** **mal** **pero** **ser** **me** **ha** **tomado** **mucho** **tiempo** **plantear lo** **pero** **ser** **escritor** **es** **a** **veces** **muy** **difícil** **tanto** **por** **tiempo** **como** **ideas** **,** **en** **fin** **espero** **que** **le** **s** **guste** **la** **segunda** **parte** **de** **la** **cita**

 **Capítulo** **7.-** **Como** **siempre** **debió** **haber** **sido** **parte** **2**

Serena siempre había sido una chica muy cuidadosa y un poco paranoica hacia el peligro, pero esa sonrisa fue más que suficiente para subirse a aquella motocicleta y recorrer la isla

Ash siempre le había llamado la atención montar una motocicleta ya que según su madre su padre le encantaba hacerlo y se la pasaba recorriendo las regiones cuando era más joven e intrépido, así que cuando el profesor Kukui le ofreció enseñarle este ni lo pensó dos veces

Apesar de casi matarse unas cuantas veces Ash le había fascinado la combinación de adrenalina, velocidad y el fuerte placer de recorrer el camino

"Ash hacia donde vamos?" Serena le pregunto a su amado mientras ella lo sostenía muy fuerte por la espalda, "No te preocupes por eso , solo disfruta la vista" Ash le respondió mientras aceleraba más rápido

Efectivamente la ruta que recorrían estaba justamente de lado de la costa por lo que podían contemplar el bello mar y las limpias playas de la isla. Durante su recorrido Serena quedo al ver a los pokemon jugando entre los bosques y las palmeras de ruta

La escena quedaba perfecta para la imagen para una postal, aquel paraíso tropical en verdad la estaba impresionando

"Wow no puedo creer lo hermosa que es esta isla" Serena exclamo maravillada en verdad le estaba encantando el paseo con su amado, "Jajá créeme cada isla tienes sus misterios y encantos, pronto los veras" Ash le respondió muy feliz de ver que disfrutaba el paseo, "Mmm creo que esta cita va muy bien" Ash se dijo a si mismo mientras aceleraba aun mas queriendo llegar a su destino

"Sujétate bien que vamos acelerar las cosas" Ash le aviso que iría más rápido, "Espera que ...ahhh" Serena trasto de decir antes de que el azabache apretara el acelerador y fueran más rápido

Mientras Ash y Serena estaban en su paseo los dos hermanos peli verdes seguían el rastro de los bribones que habían asaltado aquel hombre que vendía frutas

"Rayos hermana seguirle la pista a esos maleantes es mas difícil de lo que pensé" Hao exclamo algo estresado por no haber encontrado a los ladrones todavía, "No te rindas todavía Hao se lo prometimos aquel señor, además que tan difícil es ubicar a los ridículos del team skull" Mallow exclamo haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo que dijo

"Jeje eso es cierto, de donde crees que hayan sacado toda esa pinta de caminar con raperos, " Hao le preguntó a su hermana, sin embargo ella no le contesto ya que había notado del camino que estaba siguiendo

Mallow se había dado cuenta que varias vayas que se encontraban en piso estaban a medio comer , "Hao mira estas bayas , deben ser de ellos" Mallow le contó sobre su pista

"No lo sé hermana pueden ser de cualquier Pokémon" Hao le contestó sin darse cuenta del punto de su hermana, "Por Arceus Hao que Pokémon salvaje desperdiciaría tantas frutas, es tuyo segura que son esos bribones" Mallow le insistió a su hermano

"Mallow tiene razón Hao. Según mi base datos no hay ningún Pokémon registrado con comportamientos similares" Dex exclamó mostrando estadísticas y datos en su pantalla , "Pikapika"

"Bueno si ustedes insisten puedo usar a Lycanrock para seguirles el rastro" Hao le propuso, "Es una brillante idea Hao" Mallow le respondió impresionada del hecho que se le había ocurrido a el solo

"Muy bien amigo necesitamos tu ayuda" Hao exclamó liberando a su Pokémon, a diferencia del Lycanrock de Ash el suyo era de color rojo con blanco y estaba parado en dos patas, era un Lycarock forma nocturna "Auuuuuuui"

"Muy bien Lycanrock necesitamos que sigas el rastro de estas frutas, tenemos que encontrar a esos rufianes rápido" Hao le ordenó a su Pokémon muy emocionado por enfrentarlos...sin embargo su Pokémon no lo escucho en lo absoluto, solo miraba a su alrededor buscando algo o alguien, "Rawrrrr rawrrr" exclamó molesto el lobo de roca

"Pero que le pasa hermana" Hao exclamó asustado al notar la mirada de furia que tenía su propio Pokémon, "Creo que está molesto por qué lo sacaste para algo que no es pelear con el Lycanrock de Ash" Mallow le respondió como si estuviera diciendo algo obvio

Aunque en cierto punto lo era ya que había una historia entre ellos dos , todo se remontaba a cuando Ash y Hao los encontraron cuando eran dos pequeños pero fieros Rockruffs, los dos se la pasaban peleando para ver quien era más fuerte y aunque fuera por muy poco el Lycanrock de Ash resultaba ganador lo que hizo que el Lycanrock de de Hao lo viera como su rival más aguerrido

"Mallow tiene razón Hao, según mi base datos del comportamiento de tu Lycarock de los últimos meses había un 89 por ciento de probabilidad que ..." Dex le decía antes de ser interrumpido abruptamente por Hao "Está bien Dex ya me quedo muy claro"

"Por favor Lycanrock deberás necesitamos encontrar a esos malosos del team Skull, te lo pido de rodillas" Hao le rogó a su pokemon aún no lucía convencido, "Está bien si lo haces lo primero que haremos es retar al Lycanrock de Ash a otra batalla , eso te anima?" Hao le propuso cayendo ante las exigencias del lobo de roca quien acepto sin ya ninguna molestia

Al ver el rastro de frutas Lycarock uso su desarrollado olfato para buscar el aroma de los malosos , pasó poco más de un minuto hasta que Lyacarock encontrará una rastro de ellos , "Rarr rar" exclamó antes de empezar a correr directamente hacia el bosque

"Los tenemos hermana , vamos rápido" Hao exclamó emocionado mientras seguía a su Pokémon junto a Dex y a Pikachu, "Ahh espero que Ash esté teniendo un día más relajante que el nuestro" Mallow se dijo a si misma antes de seguir a su hermano

Ash y Serena ya habían recorrido gran parte de la costa de la isla y sin duda había sido un paseo emocionante, "Entonces esto es lo que me querías mostrar Ash" Serena le preguntó muy feliz de lo que veía, "Así es ...te gusta Serena ?" Ash le preguntó igual de feliz al ver que el lugar que le había recomendado Dex había valido la pena

Era una playa con arena completamente clara y aguas increíblemente cristalinas en verdad era una maravilla del mundo Pokémon, "Ash está playa es la más hermosa que he visto" Serena exclamó anonadada de lo hermoso del lugar, " Dex me había comentado de esta playa, en verdad es más increíble que las de Mele mele y las de Akala" Ash le dijo igual de encantado que ella

"Bueno entonces que estamos esperando vamos" Serena exclamó alegre al tomar la mano del azabache y llevarlo a playa mientras ambos reían

Como Ash ya lo había planeado este había llevado su traje de baño rojo con negro por lo que espero a Serena afuera de una pequeña de servicio

"Vaya en verdad las cosas están saliendo muy bien, no pensé que salir en una cita con Serena sería tan divertido ..me pregunto porque no lo habré hecho antes" Ash se dijo riéndose de si mismo

"Oye Ash de que te ríes?" Serena quien ya había terminado de cambiarse le preguntó al azabache, "Oh solo estaba pensado en que ...ahhhh" Ash balbuceo si completar su respuesta debido a lo que veía

Serena se había cambiado su vestido blanco por un hermoso bikini rosa el cual hacia resaltar su hermosa y esbelta figura, verla para ahí con una gran sonrisa y ese brillo en los ojos hizo que su corazón se detuviera por un segundo

"Acaso ...acaso ella es un ángel o algo asi" Ash se decía a sí mismo sin entender cómo su más preciada amiga que había conocido ya hace varios años se había convertido en una bella y perfecta mujer .

Sin duda ver ese fino y delicado cuerpo le había provocado un cosquilleo en su espina y le había hecho gruñir de placer inconscientemente por un momento Sin lugar a dudas las palabras para que Ash las describiera no las podría ni pensar el poeta más sentimental de Kanto

Mientras que Ash luchaba contra sus propias ideas y estímulos Serena se encontraba igual de deseosa que el, ver que aquel niño de sonrisa de oro que la había ayudado hace tantos años se había vuelto todo un hombre , su cuerpo lo decía, los músculos y las cicatrices de su cuerpo le daban ideas de una historia que daría lo que fuera por saber, lo que sentía por el ya no era solo una atracción inocente era algo mucho más profundo y vil

"Me acompañas a la playa Ash" Serena le preguntó acercándose mucho a su amado alpunto de poner su mano en su pecho, Ash quien aún seguía en aquel transe solo sonrió y suspiro "Claro que si"

Sin más que decir Serena volvió a tomar su mano y lo llevó hacia el mar listos para pasar el mejor día de sus vidas

El día en verdad era perfecto para ir a aquella playa , ninguna nube en el cielo y sin muchas personas que pudieran interrumpirlos, solo el agua, la arena y ellos dos

"Mira el castillo de arena que hice Ash" Serena le dijo con la expresión y mirada de una niña pequeña, " Wow te quedo genial Serena" Ash le dijo muy impresionado por ver que había construido un gran castillo de arena

"Aunque yo puedo hacer uno mejor que el tuyo en menos de veinte segundos" Ash exclamó muy seguro de poder hacerlo aunque sonara ridiculo, "Así quisiera verlo" Serena le respondió muy retadora

Ash solo sonrió y alejo un poco a un montículo de arena para hacer su castillo sin que lo pudiera ver Serena y efectivamente lo terminó en 20 segundos , "Listo ya quedo" Ash exclamó muy sonriente de su trabajo , cuando Serena se acercó a verlo se quedó sin palabras ...efectivamente había dibujado un castillo en la arena ..solo lo había dibujado (XD)

Ambos se hecharon a reír por la simpleza de la broma del azabache , "Jaja está bien me atrapaste muy bien" Serena le dijo aún riéndose por la broma, "Jeje hace un mes hice una apuesta con Hao sobre esto y le gane la cena de una semana" Ash le contó a Serena sobre aquella hazaña

"Jeje resultaste igual de guapo que listo Ash" Serena le dijo muy coqueta mientras que Ash se sonrojaba y se reía nerviosamente por el coqueteo de la rubia , "jejeje pues gracias ..Que tal si vamos al agua" Ash le propuesto tratando de recuperar su compostura , "Claro que si vamos...pero vemos quién llegue después es un Slowpoke podrido" Serena le respondió antes de correr a toda velocidad hacia el mar , "Jajaja oye eso no es justo tú empezaste primero" Ash exclamó mientras corría atrás de ella

Ambos se lanzaron a las cristalinas aguas de la costa como si volvieran a ser pequeños niños otra vez, sin estrés, compromisos o problemas con su pasado, solo había diversión y sonrisas para los dos ese día, "Serena tienes que ver esto, rápido" Ash le dijo a

Volviendo con Hao y Mallow aún seguían el rastro que habían dejado atrás los ladrones de fruta el cual los había llevado cerca de una de las montañas cercanas a la ciudad

"Hey Lycanrock espera que ya nos has llevado bastante lejos" Hao exclamó agotado de estar subiendo a su Pokémon por la montaña, "Eso te pasa Hao por comer tanto en el desayuno" Mallow le dijo a su hermano quien no lucía tan cansada

Sin embargo Lycanrock siguió caminando un poco más hasta que se detuvo junto en la esquina del peñasco "Rar rar" Lycanrock bufo pidiendo que ambos se acercaran

Ambos hermanos dieron por hecho que Lycanrock ya había encontrado el origen del rastro y al mirar en la esquina encontraron a quienes tanto buscaban

Eran dos miembros del Team Skull, como no darse cuenta ya que ambos venían con ese uniforme característico y hasta en cierto punto ridiculo, " Vamos Bryan estas bayas robadas no llegarán al campamento si sigues caminando como un Slowpoke" El miembro del team Skull le dijo a su compañero mientras el estaba relajado comiéndose otra baya

"Por el amor de Arceus Kevin yo y Machoke somos los que estan haciendo todo el trabajo mientras tú no haces nada yo" Bryan se quejó muy agotado de estar cargando esa caja tan pesada en su espalda, "Deja de lloriquear, la jefa me puso cargo de robar estas provisiones y a ti de cargar toda esta pasta" Kevin le respondió valiéndole un bledo lo que su compañero le pedía

"Rrr te juro que uno de estos días me venga" Bryan decía a regañadientes" Rrr te juro que uno de estos días me venga" Bryan decía a regañadientes, pero este fue interrumpido al ver que un par de ojos rojos los observaban "Pero que rayos." Kevin exclamo al ver que los habían seguido

"Aja yo sabía que ustedes habían asaltado a ese señor" Mallow exclamo muy furiosa al ver que tenía razón al pensar que ellos habían cometido el robo, "Te lo dije hermana estos ridículos nunca aprenden la lección" Hao exclamo igual de molesto mientras su Lycanrock gruñía

"Hey un momento yo los conozco... ustedes son los mocosos que arruinaron el atraco en Mele mele" Kevin exclamo furioso recordando como ellos lo habían degradado ante sus jefes, "Hey es cierto por su culpa estuvimos limpiando los malditos pisos de la base por una semana" Bryan exclamo igual de molesto

"Pues se lo tienen bien merecidos y no crean que se podran salir con la suya hoy tampoco" Hao exclamo listo para combatir igual que su Lycanrock quien lucia ansioso por dejar alguien tendido en el suelo, "Oh entonces quieren pelear.. ja creanme que es lo mas quería que pasara este día" Kevin exclamo sacando una pokebola de su cinturón mientras el Machoke de Bryan se ponía enfrente para pelear contra Lycanrock

"Espero que Ash este teniendo un dia mas tranquilo" Mallow se dijo a si misma lista para combatir con otra ellos

* * *

Ash y Serena se habían metido a nadar en el cálido y cristalino mar , por lo que empezaron a jugar como si hubieran vuelto a tener la edad de aquel día que se conocieron

"Jaja Serena hay que sumergirnos te quiero mostrar algo increíble" Ash le propuso , "Está bien Entonces que estamos esperando" Serena exclamó adelantándose de nuevo al sumergirse adentro del agua mientras era seguida por Ash

Si no hubieran estado bajo el agua Serena hubiera abierto la boca del asombro al ver semejante belleza, un sin fin de Pokémon de agua que nadaban sin ninguna preocupación y sin importarles que hubiera humanos cerca de ellos

Serena jamás había visto tantos Pokémon de agua conviviendo juntos además que había algunos que jamás había visto en su vida en especial uno que se hallaba junto a unas rocas, Ash por el otro lado estaba muy contento de compartir los tesoros de Alola con ella ya que al verlos solo no le había causado tanta felicidad o asombro como en ese momento

¿Al faltarles el aire regresaron a la superficie "Que te parecio Serena?" Ash le pregunto a su cita quien apenas estaba saliendo del agua,

"Eso estuvo increíble Ash jamás había visto algo así, además mira este pokemon tan adorable que encontré" Serena le respondió mientras llevaba un pequeño pokemon en sus manos

Ash se lleno de curiosidad por aquel pokemon "Es un..." Ash suspiro antes de ver aquel pokemon el cual era una pequeña bolita cafe con protuberancias rosas

"Pyukumuku?" Ash exclamo confundido al ver aquel pokemon

"Jeje están pequeño y adorable" Serena exclamo muy emocionado mientras abrazaba al pequeño pepino de mar, Ash soltó un carcajada al ver que Serena le encantara aquel pokemon, sin duda ella era una chica que no solo se fijaba en la apariencia de los demás sino que le daba cariño cualquiera que lo mereciera

"Oye Serena ese pokemon se llama Pyukumuku y hace algo muy chistoso cuando le acaricias esas antenas rosas" Ash el comento con un pequeña risa ya que el sabía lo que pasaría, Serena muy ingenua acaricio las pequeñas antenas de Pyukumuku "Jeje dime acaso de te gusta" Serena le pregunto al pequeño pepino de amor, pero en lugar de una respuesta de la boca de Pyukumuku salio una grande y viscosa extremidad de color blanco

"Ahhhhh" Serena grito aterrada del asombro lo que hizo que soltara al Pyukumuku de nuevo al agua mientras que Ash se moría de la risa al ver que había podido engañar a Serena de nuevo

"Jajaja no puedo creer que cayeras de nuevo" Ash exclamo mientras se reía de su broma, aunque por la expresión de Serena no le pareció gracioso, "Ash eres un tonto" Serena le grito furiosa dandole la espalda ya que su bromita no le había parecido en los absoluto... o al menos eso quería que el creyera

Ash al ver que la rubia se habia ofendido por su juego él se llenó de culpa y de nervios, "Serena lo lo siento no era mi intención hacerte enojar yo.." El azabache trato de disculparse sin embargo fue interrumpido por Serena quien habia recogido a Pyukumuku y le restregó aquella mano blanca en la cara

Ash cayo de espaldas al agua al por la sorpresa de que le habían regresado la broma, "Jajaja te dije que me vengaría Ash jaja" Serena le dijo atacada de la risa antes de regresar al pepino de mar al agua donde pertenece

Ash se levanto pero sin molestarse ya que aceptaba que le habían regresado la broma, "Jeje esta bien tu ganas creo que me lo merecía" Ash exclamo riéndose de si mismo, Serena al verlo tan feliz se le lleno el estomago de Vivilions deberás no creía que su cita con Ash Ketchum fuera tan maravillosa

Tanto así que sin pensarlo dos veces o sin sentir alguna pena se lanzó a los brazos de su amado, el azabache fue tomado por sorpresa otra vez pero la atrapo cuidadosamente correspondiéndole el abrazo

"Jaja a que se debe esto?" Ash le pregunto muy apenado, pero igualmente feliz, "Jeje es porque en verdad me la estoy pasando muy bien contigo, en verdad gracias por esta cita" Serena le respondió mientras recargaba su rostro en su pecho muy feliz

El rostro del azabache volvió a tornarse rojo como un Magmar pero en lugar de pena este sintió mucha felicidad "Jeje no tienes por qué agradecerlo Serena, yo también me la estoy pasando muy bien" Ash le respondió sinceramente

"Oye Ash crees que nos podemos tomar una foto?" Serena le pregunto muy emocionada, "Una foto? para que Serena" Ash le pregunto incrédulamente, "Es que en verdad quiero tener un recuerdo de este hermoso dia, ademas mi madre me pidió que le mandara fotos de los paisajes de Alola.. estoy segura que le encantaría una foto nuestra" Serena le explico volviendo hacer una cara adorable para convencerlo

Ash suspiro al ver aquella tierna mirada de la rubia, "Esta bien Serena hay que tomarnos una foto" Ash le dijo volviendo a caer ante la tierna mirada de Serena, "Yeiiii" Serena exclamo muy feliz mientras iba por su viejo data pod rosa para tomarse una foto

"Muy bien Ash ven aquí" Serena le pido acercarse a ella para tomarse la foto junto a el, el azabache se acercó a ella lo que hizo que Serena se posara sobre su pecho mientras Ash guiñaba el hijo y mandaba un saludo a la cámara, "Sonríe" Serena exclamo justo antes de que el data pad tomara la foto automáticamente (La foto es la imagen que tengo de este fic)

Al ver lo hermosa que había quedado la foto Serena se sobre emociono y empezó a brincar de la alegría, "Quedo hermosa Ash" Serena exclamo como una niña pequeña,"Jaja lo se mándemela a mi correo... quisiera mostrársela a mi madre también" Ash le pidió al ver lo bien que se veían los dos en aquella foto

"Jeje claro que si Ash... créeme que este pequeño recuerdo lo atesoraré para siempre" Serena le prometió a su amado antes de volver a abrazarlo con mucha fuerza, "Sé que será así Serena, el sol estará por ponerse en una hora que te parece si vamos a buscar un lugar para cenar por la costa" Ash le propuso al ver que el solo se encontraba sumergido en el mar

"Me parece perfecto Ash, vamos" Serena exclamo muy feliz de ver que Ash no había olvidado una parte importante de su cita, su primera cena romántica, antes de Serena volviera a tomarle la mano el azabache se le adelante y la tomo sorprendiéndola, "Creo que me toca a mi esta ves guiarte no crees" Ash le dijo dandole una gran y hermosa sonrisa, Serena encantada se limito a asentir la cabeza y dejar que su amado la guiara por la playa

* * *

Volviendo con los hermanos quienes estaban listos para recuperar las bayas y trapear el piso de. nuevo con los pesados del Team Skull, "Muy bien Lurantis sal a pelear" Mallow exclamo liberando a su fiel compañera Lurantis, "Luraaaaa" El hermoso pokemon tipo plata exclamo mientras agitaba sus hojas navajas lista para pelear

"Con que si, sal ya Hypno" Kevin exclamo liberando al pokemon hipnotizador mientras que Bryan mando a su Machoke al frente

"Muy bien mocoso empecemos, Hypno usa Psicorayo" Kevin le ordeno a su pokemon quien usando su pequeño péndulo disparo una rayo de energía psíquica contra Lycanrock y Lurantis, "Esquivenlo" Ambos hermanos exclamaron mientras sus pokemon brincaban para esquivar el ataque de Hypno

"Lycanrock contraataca con Alarido" Hao le ordeno al lobo de roca mientras este liberaba un aullido desgarrador contra el pokemon psíquico lo cual resultó super eficaz contra el, "Demonios Machoke usa Karatazo contra ese saco de pulgas" Bryan le ordeno a su pokemon quien se preparaba para embestir al pokemon de Hao

"No tan rapido, Lurantis cubre a Lycanrock con tus Hojas navajas" Mallow le ordeno, justo antes de Machoke pudiera golpear a Lycanrock, Lurantis intervino y lastimo al pokemon tipo lucha con sus dos potentes pero elegantes cuchillas

La combinación y coordinación de ambos en combate era la especialidad de los hermanos, a pesar de discutir mucho ambos se entendían perfectamente cuando combatían juntos, "Maldicion no dejare que nos vuelvan a humillar, Hypno usa Onda mental" Kevin le ordeno a Hypno quien libero una onda psiquica que provoco una fuerte jaqueca a los pokemon de los hermanos dejándolos inmovibles por el dolor

"Ahora Machoke usa Magnitud" Kevin exclamo aprovechando la oportunidad de atacarlos, Machoke golpeo el piso provocando una fuerte onda expansiva que daño a ambos pokemon, "Oh no chicos" Mallow exclamo preocupada al ver que sus pokemon estaban en problemas en especial Lurantis

"Lycanrock no te dejes vencer, liberate y usa Roca afilada" Hao apoyo a su compañero quien a pesar del dolor provocado por Hypno este golpeo el suelo liberando una inmensa columna de rocas que impactaron a Hypno interrumpiendo su ataque psíquico

"Pero que diablos" Kevin exclamo apanicado, "Muy bien Lurantis es hora de atacar otra vez usa Tormenta floral" Mallow exclamo mientras Lurantis liberaba un tifón de hojas contra ambos pokemon del team skull, "Ay no" Kevin exclamo igual de preocupado que su compañero al ver que sus pokemon estaban heridos

"Estas lista hermana" Hao le pregunto a su hermana si estaba lista para terminar la batalla, "Tu sabes que si Hao, vamos aplastemos a estos tipejos" Mallow le respondio igual de lista que el, "Muy bien Lycanrock usa Roca veloz y después Colmillo de plata"Hao le ordeno a su pokemon quien se lanzo contra Hypno a una velocidad bestial para después darle una fuerte mordida de metal a su brazo

"Tu Lurantis termínalo con Cuchilla solar" Mallow exclamo con mucha fuerza, Lurantis se vio rodeada por un halo de luz solar mientras recargaba su ataque para después drear una gran cuchilla de energia solar, Machoke trato de defenderse pero fue inútil con tal poderoso ataque, ambos pokemon salieron volando hacia sus entrenadores quienes cayeron lastimados al ser derrotados

"Bien hecho los hicieron polvo" Dex exclamo feliz al ver que sus amigos habían derrotado al team skull una vez mas, "Pika pikaaa" El raton eléctrico brinco de felicidad

"Ahhh maldicion derrotados por unos mocosos de nuevo" Kevin dijo a dolorido al tener a su Hypno inconsiente sobre de el, "Ahhh Machoke quítate de encima" Bryan dijo muy apretado al tener al pesado y musculoso Machoke sobre el

"Eso les pasa por tomar lo que no es suyo" Mallow exclamo reclamándoles sus villanías, "Tu lo dijiste hermana, vamos llamemos a la oficial Jenny a que recoja la basura" Hao exclamo amenazándolos

Ambos miembros del team skull regresaron a sus pokemon a sus pokebolas listos para escapar, "Quizás nos derrotaron pero tiene el craneo hueco si creen que nos dejaremos arrestar, no crean que esto se quedara asi, nos vengaremos muy pronto" Kevin los amanezco muy seguro de que tendrían su venganza,, los hermanos trataron de detenerlos pero Kevin se les adelanto tirando una bomba de humo

"Pero que rayos" Hao exclamo tosiendo por el humo al igual que su hermana, lamentablemente el humo fue suficiente para que ambos se escaparan sin dejar rostro

"Diablos se volvieron a escapar esas sabandijas" Hao exclamo furioso de ver que se habían escapado una vez mas, "Lo se Hao pero mira el lado bueno recuperamos la bayas que robaron y algunas cosas que alparecer no compraron de forma honesta" Mallow le dijo a su hermano tratando de calmarlo, "Bueno en eso tienes razon debemos llamar a la policia para que devuelva esto" Hao le respondio ya mas calmado

"Jaja sabes no esperaba esta clase de dia, me pregunto como le estará llendo a Ash en su cita" Hao exclamo muy curioso por saber como le iba al azabache, "Solo espero que bien, sabes que puede ser un cabeza dura con este tipo de cosas" Mallow le respondio un poco decepcionada de que su amigo a veces podia ser tan denso

 _No podían estar mas equivocados_

* * *

 **Bueno chicos es todo por ahora, en verdad perdonen si es un poco abrupto pero quería desmotarles que aun seguía vivo, jaja como sea tendrán la tercera y ultima parte de la cita pronto, se los mega archi recontar juro, espero que les haya gustado y comenten para que me anime mas a seguir escribiendo, un abrazo fuerte, su amigo whitezoroark 123**


	9. Como siempre debió haber sido P3

**Hola chicos, sé que he vuelto a desaparecer como siempre, espero que hayan tenido muy lindas fiestas navideñas y de fin de año, he vuelto y ahora me**

 **Concentrare en seguir con los fics, aquí la tercera parte de la cita, espero que lo disfruten**

 **Capítulo 10.- Como siempre debió haber sido parte 3**

"Muy bien sigue caminando adelante Serena" el azabache le decía a su amiga mientras le tapaba ambos ojos con sus manos, ambos se la habían pasado caminando por la hermosa playa hasta que el sol se había puesto y la hermosa noche cubriera la isla con su manto nocturno lleno de estrellas

"Jeje a donde me llevas Ash" Serena le pregunto muy emocionada por la sorpresa que le tenía su amado, "jeje solo un poco más adelante, estoy seguro que te gustará" Ash le afirmo mientras seguían con su juego, caminaron un poco más hasta que Serena se detuvo al sentir que ahora estaba parada sobre madera

"Jeje ya llegamos?" La rubia le pregunto haciéndose una idea de adonde la habían traído, "Es correcto Serena ahora puedes abrir los ojos" Ash le respondió al quitar sus manos de sus ojos y ponerlas en sus hombros

Al abrir sus ojos Serena quedó apantallada por el lugar donde la habían traído, era in hermoso restaurante enfrente de la costa, era hermoso en verdad ya que estaba rodeado de antorchas y de decoraciones inusuales, además de que había un número considerable de personas especialmente parejas jóvenes y adultas

"Ash este lugar es magnífico, como lo encontraste?" Serena le pregunto muy emocionada, "Jeje pues ayer le pedí a Dex que buscara algún buen restaurante cerca de aquí y pues me recomendó este" Ash le explico algo apenado pero contento, "Además tú quieras que te llevara aún lugar lindo a cenar ...así que por eso te traje a un lugar como este" Ash le dijo con una gran sonrisa y un poco de rubor en sus mejillas

Los ojos de Serena se iluminaron de felicidad al escuchar que su amado azabache en verdad haya tenido consideración por su cita, las cosas en verdad estaban saliendo mejor que en uno de sus anhelados sueños y sabía que lo mejor estaba por venir, "jeje muy bien entonces entremos guapo" Serena le dijo antes de tomarle el brazo y llevarlo adentro del restaurante

Al llegar muy amablemente los llevaron al lugar donde tendrían su cena y afortunadamente le tocó justo frente al océano, el cual reflejaba la grandeza y belleza de la luna

Sin duda la escena era aún más hermosa que en cualquier película que habían visto y esa noche era solo para los dos, "Deberás Ash este lugar ...es hermoso" Serena exclamó muy encantada por lo que estaba compartiendo con su amado

"Jaja me alegro que te guste, había venido algunos lugares como estos antes pero no a si" Ash le comento mientras veía el menú que tenía enfrente, "Así no tuviste otras citas aquí en Alola?" Serena le pregunto en broma, aunque por dentro si quería saber si alguien más se le había adelantado el en ser la primera cita de Ash

"Jajaj no ...es la primera vez que algo así con una chica "El azabache le respondió un poco apenado, "Así, pero porque Ash estoy segura que debió haber alguien le hayas llamado la atención" Serena le cuestiono haciéndose la que no le importaba

"Bueno pues tú me conoces yo no soy mucho de estas cosas...pero sabes que alegro porque esta ha sido mi primera cita y creo que no podría haber sido mejor con otra persona" Ash le confesó muy apenado pero muy feliz a la vez, esas palabras fueron suficiente para que el alma de Serena suspirara de amor, _"Jamás pensé que fuera así de romántico...me encantas"_ Serena se dijo a sí misma sin dejar de ver sus ojos cafés con tanta ternura

Ash pudo sentir todo lo que decía con su bella mirada, cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban era más que suficiente para decir lo mucho que disfrutaban la compañía del otro, cuando su mesero les sirvió un poco de sidra de bayas en sus copas, el azabache recordó una de los consejos que le había dado Mallow

"Bueno pues yo creo que deberíamos brindar por este bello día y que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado nos encontramos por segunda vez" Ash le dijo levantando su vaso trancado de sonar interesante

Serena se rio mucho de la ternura de su amado y con mucho gusto dijo, "Claro que si Ash y que siempre nos volvamos a encontrar" mientras ella igual levantaba su copa junto a la de él, "Salud"

* * *

Mientras ambos tórtolos tenían su momento especial, muy lejos de ellos en el puerto de Malie, un barco muy había llegado al muelle

"Muy bien ya llegamos, jejee te dije que el "El luchador de Vermillion" no traería muy rápido" El hombre dijo muy orgulloso de su vieja pero confiable embarcación

"Ahh pues creo que si profesor, sin duda es un bote muy...lindo "Una dulce y tímida voz le respondió tratando de no lastimar los sentimientos de su tutor

"Jaja sin duda lo es, acaso no te conté como es que este bote me trajo desde las lejanas costas de Kanto a aquí" El profesor le dijo muy feliz recordando el día que habían decidido ir Alola a comenzar su nueva vida hacer mucho tiempo

"Jeje sí, es una historia muy interesante profesor Kukui" La joven le dijo al profesor con una gran sonrisa, "Muchas gracias, pero bueno basta de charlas tenemos un trabajo importante que hacer, o no Lillie"

"Así es profesor, con lo que hemos recolectado en las ruinas de la guerra y de la vida, es muy importante que sepas que más hay en las ruinas de la cosecha aquí en Ula ula" Lillie le respondió muy emocionada por ver qué encontrarían en aquella isla

"Muy bien pero como ya es de noche será mejor vayamos a descansar y mañana empezaremos nuestra investigación" El profesor Kukui exclamó listo para irse a su hotel a descansar a lo que Lilie asintió, sin mas que decir el profesor se encamino a la ciudad aunque Lilie se distrajo un poco al ver la hermosa luna posada en el horizonte "Que bella luna... me recuerda aquella noche con el" Lillie suspiro dulcemente mientras miraba una pulsera echa con piedras preciosas color carmín

* * *

Volviendo a la playa, el azabache le contaba a su cita algunas de las aventuras que había tenido antes de su viaje en Kalos

"Entonces deberás viste al Pokémon legendario Ho-oh el primer día de tu viaje" Serena exclamó muy sorprendida por que lo que comentó su amado, "Así justo el cielo se aclaró pude ver aquel resplandor dorado que surcaba los cielos, desde ese momento supe que mi destino era ver todo lo que este mundo podría mostrarme y así sido así varias veces" Ash le platico recordando aquellas ves que por azares del destino se vio muy involucrado con las diferentes leyendas del mundo Pokémon

"Jeje algo que aprendí bien contigo es que te encanta encarar el peligro ...aún no olvido cómo te lanzaste desde el techo de la Torre Prisma" Serena le dijo con un poco de molestia ya que aún recordaba la angustia que sintió al verlo casi morir aquel

Ash notó de inmediato el malestar de Serena ya que recordó coló a veces su amiga le reclamaba que a veces era demasiado temerario, "Jeje bueno si esa vez quizás me arriesgue demasiado...pero sabes salió algo muy bueno de eso" Ash le exclamó queriéndole recordar algo importante

"Que cosa Ash?" La rubia le pregunto muy curiosa, "si no hubiera estado ahí arriba no me hubieras visto en televisión y creo que no nos hubiéramos reencontrado" Ash le respondió muy feliz del hecho que por azares del destino los dos se volvieron a encontrar

Serena sintió muchas mariposas en el estómago al recordarle aquel momento que había cambiado su vida, el tenía razón si no hubiera estado ahí ella jamás habría sabido de él y no habría tenido la motivación de ir en busca de su sueño

"Jeje eres un tonto lo sabias" Serena le dijo con una sonrisa, Ash se espantó un poco al pensar que lo había si dicho enserio, pero Serena le susurro "Pero si no lo fueras no serías mi Ash" Serena le susurro tiernamente al odio

El azabache sintió como su rostro se calentaba y el ritmo de su corazón aceptaba al escuchar esas últimas dos palabras, "Mi Ash...en verdad ella cree eso de mi ...de verdad ella se siente así de mi" El azabache se decía una y otra vez en su mente,

Sin embargo, salió de su transe cuando el mesero llego con los platillos que ambos habían ordenado, era algo muy típico en la región Alola que la mayoría de los platillos típicos los realizaban con piña, algo a que Ash le fascinaba esta comida, pero por el bien de cita y gracias a Mallow el azabache se comportó y como su comida de manera lenta y cordial

Algo que sorprendió a Serena y la hizo reír ya que un año con el azabache le había enseñado que Ash Ketchum comía como un bólido, a ella le extrañaba, pero definitivamente le gustaba ese cambio

Su cena paso tranquilamente comentado anécdotas y bromas que hacía mucho no escuchaban, en verdad era relajante el ambiente, además de que ver aquel mar oscuro solamente iluminado por aquella luna llena que posaba por aquellas tranquilas aguas

Serena no podía creer lo perfecto de la escena, era todo lo que alguna vez había añorado, cosas que solamente habían ocurrido en sus más dulces e inocentes sueños los cuales se habían apoderado de su mente desde aquel día cuando se conocieron en aquel bosque hace ya tantos años, "De verdad esto es tan hermoso no …no quiero que termine" La dulce rubia repetía en su mente… pero ella sabía que esto solo sería esa noche, ella sabía que sus caminos volverían estar separados mientras fueran solo "amigos"

Entonces le llego como una bala su solución, si ella le confesaba sus sentimientos y si el los correspondía significaría que los dos podrían estar juntos siempre, ¿pero de verdad se atrevería a hacerlo?, en el pasado eso era lo que más temía en el mundo, pero por lo ocurrido aquel día ella lo veía como una gran posibilidad

Sin embargo, el gran dilema que ella tenía era el _¿Cómo?,_ podría ella realmente solo decírselo a si nada más, en verdad no era muy adecuado, además de que era muy posible que el despistado de su amado no lo entendiera muy bien, pero _¿Como hacerlo?_... que sería más fácil y claro cómo evitar que se muriera de vergüenza… viendo al escenario encontró su respuesta

"Oye Serena me esperas un poco tengo que ir al baño?" Ash le exclamo un poco apenado, "Claro Ash no te preocupes, yo te espero" Serena le respondió muy feliz ya que le daba tiempo para su sorpresa

Al entrar al baño Ash trato de refrescarse un poco ya que se sentía que algún momento se desmayaría de tanta tensión, "Tranquilo Ash... las cosas van muy bien, solo se tú mismo… si es buena idea" El azabache se dijo a si mismo mientras se veía en el espejo del baño y se acomodaba su cabello negro

Al salir del baño y regresar a su mesa, no le tomo ni un segundo para darse cuenta que su cita ya estaba, "Pero que rayos?" Ash exclamo sorprendido de que ya estaba, por un momento pensó que lo había abandonado, pero también vio que la bolsa de la chica aún seguía en la mesa, _"¿Entonces a donde fuiste Serena?_

Sin embargo, su atención y la de todos los demás se centró en el escenario ya que el encargado del lugar tomo el micrófono

"Buenas noche gente hermosa Alola, como ya algunos saben en la Palapa de Malie dejamos que los comensales suban al escenario y muestren sus talentos y esta noche tenemos la fortuna de presentar a una hermosa y talentosa artista pokemon de la región Kalos, con ustedes Serena Yvonne" El encargado del lugar exclamo con emoción mientras los demás comensales aplaudían por ver aquel espectáculo

Ash se quedó petrificado al ver que su cita había subido al escenario y había tomado el micrófono, "¿Pero que está haciendo Serena?"

"Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Serena Yvonne, quisiera compartirles una canción que escribí hace un tiempo, esta canción significa mucho para mí porque me recuerda a la persona que más ha tenido impacto en mi vida y tengo la fortuna esta noche de poder presentarla por primera vez antes todos .. y ante ti, espero que les guste" Serena exclamo sin ninguna pena y sin dejar de mirar a su azabache con una dulce sonrisa

Sin más que decir el encargado del lugar reprodujo la canción que Serena tenía en su datapad, _(Esta canción viene de una artista youtuber increíble amigos, Aki chan, la recomiendo mucho) ( Why/ TAEYON)_

La música empezó y una dulce melodía rodeaba el lugar, Serena solía ser muy tímida de niña y jamás se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo… pero ya no mas

"Ouhhhhh yeah yeah oooh"

"Algún dia mis pies van a tocar ese suelo"

"Al momento de avanzar todo ese camino"

"Sueño cada lugar y a los nunca que he ido"

"No me quiero detener mas miedo, es mucho"

"¿Cual...Cual"

"Tu sueñooooo será?"

¿Cual...Cual"

"Seraaaa...tuuu porqueeee?

Todos en el restaurante se quedaron con la boca abierta por la hermosa voz y la increíble melodía de la canción, algunos llegaron a pensar que estaban frente un cantante profesional ya que Serena estaba a la altura, aunque el mas sorprendido era su azabache por mucho, "No sabia que tenia una ... voz tan hermosa" Ash se dijo a si mismo mientras era hipnotizado por la dulce voz de su cita

"No olvidaras tu tu ya, el reir te hará sentir bien, bien...yeahh"

"Corazones cambian hoy.. hoy ... baby"

"Todo iluminado esta, porque no has dejado"

"De dudar .. ¿por que?.. yeah"

"El camino a seguir, esta en mi"

"Todo florece al caminar, no importa el lugar"

"Este paisaje no ha dejado de brillar y sigue"

"No hay tiempo, ven aquí y se mas libre que Yoo"

Todos los presentes enloquecieron por la hermoso espectaculo que daba Serena, la forma en cantaba, sonreía y se movía en el escenario cautivo a todas las personas y pokemon que se encontraban ahí, mientras que Ash no paraba de sonreír y de seguirla con la mirada

"¿Cual...Cual"

"Tu sueñooooo será?"

¿Cual...Cual"

"Sera el dia que viviré, no habrá preoccupation"

"En esta noche, ya se ira"

"No olvidaras tu tu ya, el reir te hará sentir bien, bien...yeahh"

"Corazones cambian hoy.. hoy ... baby"

"Todo iluminado esta, porque no has dejado"

"De dudar .. ¿por que?.. yeah"

Serena en verdad estaba dando todo si, ¿Por que?, ella lo hacia porque había pasado tanto tiempo en que verdad sentía una felicidad tan fuerte y real, al estar en aquel paraíso con el chico que tanto adoraba la llenaba de esperanza y confianza, de eso se trataba su canción, ella la había escrito sobre el regalo que el le había dado, el regalo de la amistad y de la determinación de nunca rendirse, por eso estaba cantado... por eso estaba dispuesta a dedicarle la siguiente estrofa

"Sin aliento persigo mi sueño, el mundo no me detendrá"

"Camino y camino, jamas sin parar el lugar mismo será"

"Escribi el, ¿Porque? en un papel mi ser"

"Y como tinta use"

"Te amo, te amo"

"Te amo...a tiiiii"

Serena concentro su mirada en los ojos cafés de su amado y repitió una y otra vez esas palabras que tanto le habían costado decir en el pasado, esas palabras que para ella eran su verdad y credo innegable, en verdad amaba a Ash Ketchum, por el otro lado el azabache se quedo helado al escuchar lo ultimo, por un momento penso que aquellas palabras eran para el _"¿Serena... acaso tu?_

"No olvidaras tu tu ya, el reir te hará sentir bien, bien...yeahh"

"Corazones cambian hoy.. hoy ... baby"

"Todo hermoso esta, yo solo voy a disfrutar"

"Deja aquello atras y tu..tu..yeah

"Corazones cambian hoy.. hoy ... baby"

"Todo iluminado esta, porque no has dejado"

"De dudar .. ¿por que?.. yeah... yeah"

La canción termino con una nota perfecta y una sonrisa, para después ser seguida por un mar de aplausos y chiflidos de todas las personas presentes, Serena se lleno de alegría al ver que todos había disfrutado aquella canción tan personal para ella y sin mas que decir dio las gracias y muy agraciada bajo del escenario para juntarse denuevo con su cita

"Bueno Ash... que te pareció mi canción? Serena le pregunta muy dulce pero en el fondo estaba muy nerviosa y ansiosa por su respuesta, el azabahe no soltaba ni un ruido, como si hubiera quedado en shock por lo ocurrido, pero al final dijo "Serena esa canción por que la escribiste?"

Serena se relajo y sinceramente le respondió, "Ash esa nación la escribí hace un par de meses, una noche muy tranquila para mi, una noche donde me puse a reflexionar todo lo que había cambiado y como todo era gracias ti, todo gracias a tu cariño, apoyo y esa sonrisa que me dabas todos los dias que pasamos juntos, en verdad no tienes idea lo mucho que me importas"

El corazón de Ash se detuvo por un momento al darse cuenta de lo que Serena decía, por primera vez en su vida se daba cuenta de lo que tenia enfrente, "Acaso ella ella me .. ama?, aquello le hubiera parecido imposible hace años, "Su mas grande y especial amiga estaba enamorada de el"

Al ver que el azabache se veia atrapado en sus pensamientos Serena se desilusiono al ver que no correspondido al momento, pero ella lo conocía muy bien, ella en el fondo sabia que el amor o las relaciones de pareja no eran algo que el entendiera del todo, "Jeje tranquilo Ash... creo que ya es hora de irnos ya es algo tarde, ,me llevas al hotel" La rubia le dijo mientras lo volvía a tomar del brazo

Ash recobro el sentido al escucharla aunque algo triste de que no sabia que hacer con la confesión de la rubia, "De acuerdo Serena, te llevo" Ash le respondio para después pagar la cuenta y de despedirse del dueño del lugar para poder ir rumbo al hotel de Serena

* * *

El camino de regreso fue bastante silencioso aunque en cierto punto cómodo, la isla era igual de hermosa de dia como de noche y cuando ambos estaban por llegar al hotel, se dieron cuenta de algo increíble, la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor y convertía aquella noche en una escena perfecta

"La luna aqui en Alola es preciosa, no lo crees?" Serena le comento el azabache antes de perder en el resplandor de la luna posada en oscuro cielo, Ash miro la luna también y también se vio atrapado en su magnificencia, ya la había visto varias veces antes pero se sentía distinto esa noche, lo hacia sentir muy calmado

"Sin duda lo es Serena.. sin duda lo es" Ash le susurro antes de pararse junto ella, pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que alguien rompiera el silencio, "Ash... en verdad hiciste que este dia fuera el mejor que he tenido en tanto tiempo, me divertí mucho contigo" Serena le confeso suspirando lo ultimo ya que para ella su cita fue perfecta

"Yo.. yo tambien me la pase muy bien... en verdad te extrañaba" Ash el confeso si despegar su mirada de la luna, Serena lo voltio a ver y sin pensarlo dos vez ella puso ambas manos en su espalda y le dio un hermoso abrazo, el azabache se sonrojo al recibirlo pero así vez se lleno de felicidad de sentir ese calor que solo ella le hacia sentir

"Serena" Ash le susurro, "Si Ash?" Serena le pregunto ilusionada por escuchar lo que ella esperaba, "Yo.. yo entiendo lo que sientes... entiendo que sientes algo muy fuerte por mi" Ash le respondió tratando de formular sus palabras por los nervios que tenía

"Entonces ...ya sabes que te amo" Serena le respondió sabiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás, era el momento que había esperado todo su vida, saber que realmente el sentía por ella, "Si Serena ya lo entiendo aunque... no entiendo ¿por que? por que yo?" Ash le pregunto curioso de entender todo lo que habia sucedido entre ellos dos

Serena se rio tiernamente al escuchar tal pregunta, "Jeje ay Ash de verdad eres un tonto, yo me enamore de ti por quien eres, todo lo que has hecho y todo lo que has compartido conmigo, siempre has sido el que mas admiro, siempre has sido mi caballero de armadura azul, de verdad quisiera explicarte todo, pero ni yo misma entiendo por completo como es que te adoro tanto" Serena le respondió muy feliz mientras tomaba su rostro delicadamente

Ash no podia creerlo, ¿Como rayos no se había dado cuenta de esto, antes?, ahora muchas cosas tenían sentido, la forma en que lo miraba si le resultaba diferente a sus temas amigas cercanas, esto era increíble y extraño para el... pero lo que verdad quería saber y también ella, "Acaso yo... yo la amo, de verdad estoy seguro de sentir eso"

"Serena... yo.. yo en verdad estoy conmovido por lo que piensas de mi, pero" Ash trato de explicarle pero era muy difícil para el, Serena sintio una gran presión en su pecho al ver que la respuesta que ella quería no la diría, _¿Entonces.. entonces...el..el.. no me ama?_ " , por un momento sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver que lo que relamente ella deseaba no se cumpliría

Rapidamente Ash entiendo lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir y claro el no lo permitiría, "Serena espera por favor, no no es lo que piensas, yo yo solo" Ash trato de explicarse aparcado por ver que estaba hiriendo a la rubia, "No no Ash.. yo lo entiendo, se que tu.. tu no sientes lo mismo por mi" Serena le dijo mientras unas cuantas lagrimas de angustia recorrían sus mejillas

Ash sintio un agujero en su corazón al ver lo que le dolía, _"No..no, yo jure protegerla siempre, yo lo jure_ ", Serena igual trato de calmarse, ya que no era justo para el sentirse mal por algo que no era su culpa, ella sabia que no podia obligarlo a quererla, si el no lo sentia

"No te preocupes, esta bien... creo que es mejor que me vaya" Serena le dijo tratando de salir de aquella situación tan dolorosa y triste. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacerlo hasta que sintió un fuerte agarre que la detuvo, al voltearlo a ver vio también que tambien el estaba llorando

"Serena por favor.. no te vayas, desde que nos separamos no he vuelto a ser el mismo, muchas me cambiaron y creo que deje de ser igual de feliz que antes... pero estos dos dias que hemos estado juntos me he sentido como nunca, me siento completo, me siento feliz .. y creo que yo también te... te amo"

Después de que el lo dijera todo se quedo en silencio, nada mas que el viento que recorría la isla, "Tu.. tu de verdad lo sientes?" Serena le pregunto aun sin poder creerlo que lo haya dicho, "Yo.. siento lo mismo que tu, pienso muchas cosas de ti, cosas hermosas, cosas que ninguna otra persona he ha hecho sentir, solo que no es fácil para mi estas cosas.. y no se como actuar... yo jamas había tenido estos sentimientos antes" Ash le confeso sus sentimientos y como le resultaba difícil manejarlo

Serena se siento un poco culpable al darse cuenta que sentir y decir eso le resultaba mas difícil para el que para ella, quizás otra se hubiera molestado por ese hecho, pero ella lo conocía del todo y sabia que para el azabache esto era muy importante y difícil de decidir, pero ella lo ayudaría entenderlo

"Ash.. solo cumpleme este deseo" Serena exclamo muy segura de lo que iba a hacer, "¿Que?" Ash le pregunto nervioso por lo que pasaría... y paso lo que jamas habia esperado

Serena se acerco lentamente a su pecho y como una dulce niña lo miro a los ojos, se levanto en puntas y sin ninguna otra palabra o excusa planto sus labios con el de el, para ambos el mundo dejo de girar por un momento al conectar sus labios por primera vez, era una experiencia única y bella para Serena quien no paraba de besar los labios de su amado

Ash se quedo atónito por un breve momento...pero lentamente se dejo llevar por esa sensación cálida que había tenido durante todo el dia, por lo que cerro sus ojos y se sumergió en su primer beso

La escena no podia ser mas perfecta y Serena por fin habia cumplido lo que siempre habia querido, al fin compartía su amor con la persona que mas queria

Ambos por fin se separaron al sentir que el aire se les acababa de los pulmones, los dos lentamente se separaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, "Gracias... gracias por todo Ash, en verdad me hiciste la chica mas feliz del mundo este día" Serena le agradeció con una gran sonrisa y una pequeñas lagurmas de felicidad

Al ver aquella sonrisa Ash se sintió mas que completo y satisfecho, en verdad adoraba esa chica y por fin se dio cuenta de la realidad, el en verdad amaba a Serena pero si quería hacer las cosas bien con ella necesitaba algo de tiempo para comprender sus sentimientos y ser esa persona que ella esperaba y quería tanto

"Serena yo de verdad siento esto, pero necesitaré un poco de tiempo para entenderlo todo, solo un poco de tiempo para hacer cosas bien y poder compartir esto que sintió conmigo" Ash le confeso un poco nervioso por su respuesta pero feliz por ser honesto con ella, la rubia lo comprendía a la perfección, eso era lo mejor para el y ella y aunque no estaban juntos.. aun, ella estaba feliz de poder al fin confesar sus sentimientos y darse cuenta que su amado sentía lo misma por ella

"Lo entiendo Ash, recuerda que yo siempre voy estar contigo y recuerda que pase lo que pase mi corazon es tuyo te amo" Serena le juro tomando su mano antes de volver a plantarle un breve pero hermoso beso en los labios

"Creo que ya es hora Ash, ya es muy tarde y tenemos nuevos días por delante" Serena le dijo muy feliz de como habían resultado las cosas, "Si Serena, ha sido un día muy largo pero sin duda el mejor de todos" Ash le respondió con una de sus clásicas sonrisas lo que hizo que Serena se riera dulcemente

"Entonces nos vemos mañana guapo" Serena le pregunto muy juguetona, "Jeje puedes apostarlo, mañana igual será un gran dia" Ash le aseguro igual de feliz que ella

Sin mas que decir Serena solto la mano de su amado para despedirse de el y entrar a su hotel sin dejar de mirarlo hasta que las puertas de la entrada se cerraron

Ash dio un gran suspiro al verla partir y aunque sabia que tendría que poner en orden sus sentimientos, el sabia que al final del dia su amiga rubia se había acercado mucho a su corazón y que de verdad siempre seria la persona mas especial para el, sin nada mas que esperar el azabache regreso a su hotel

* * *

Serena se quedo esperando un poco en el lobby del hotel reflexionado como ella lo hacia en Kalos cada vez que regresaba de sus entrenamientos y sesiones en el estudio, solo miraba con felicidad su bello y apreciado listo azul, "Al fin pude hacerlo.. ahora tengo una verdadera oportunidad de estar con el, gracias Arceus por devolverlo a mi viuda una vez mas" Serena suspiro mientras seguía viendo aquella luna majestuosa

En el momento que Serena volvió a su habitación, su amado azabache igual había llegado a la suya, ambos eran esperados por sus compañeros y de manera simultánea les preguntaron lo siguiente, "Bueno ¿Como les fue ?"

Ambos respondieron desde lo mas profundo de su corazón

 _"Como siempre debio haber sido"_

* * *

 ** _Bueno chicos al fin complete este capitulo, en. verdad espero que les haya gustado siento que supere con esta confesión, pero esperen porque esto solo es el principio la historia por fin se desarrollará , batallas, sacrificios, ambos descubrirán que tienen un destino que cumplir en alola, estoy muy emocionado por volver a escribir y escuchen la cancion de Aki Chan en verdad su voz hipnotiza , jaja también quiero agradecer a la gente que aun confía en mi y los autores como Taikoubo y killroy que sus historias me inspiraron de nuevo, sin mas que decir espero verlos prontos, su amigo Whitezoroark 123_**


End file.
